Un dortoir à partager (DRAMIONE)
by Ellexabracadabra
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un étrange incident obligeait les Serpentards et les Gryffondors à partager le même dortoir ? Parmi les ennemis héréditaires les plus célèbres de Poudlard, peut-être certains comprendront-ils enfin qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Mais quand la magie s'en mêle, on ne peut se fier à personne. Pas même à son coeur.
1. Prologue

Un dortoir à partager

Je fermais brièvement les yeux afin de me calmer. Sans succès. L'image de deux grands yeux bruns brûlants de fureur s'imposèrent à moi. Encore. Et je savais parfaitement pourquoi. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais eu une altercation avec la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard : Hermione Granger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait entre nous deux, et certainement pas la dernière. Mais cette fois-ci, la Gryffondore avait riposté plus férocement que d'habitude. Elle qui se contentait habituellement de se défendre avait décidé de contre-attaquer. Et la jeune fille étant qui elle était, elle avait évidemment touché une corde sensible. Elle avait réussi, même si je préférerais mourir que de l'avouer, à faire en sorte que moi : le grand Drago Malefoy, je me sente vulnérable. Bien entendu, personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle m'avait déstabilisé.

Le masque de froideur et d'arrogance des Malefoy, plaqué sur mon visage en permanence, avait évité à ma réputation d'en être ébranlée. Et pourtant, les paroles de la Gryffondore s'étaient insinuées sous mon masque, dans lequel je plaçais sans relâche tant d'efforts. C'était épuisant de toujours **paraître** , sans jamais vraiment _être_. Mais c'était le prix à payer quand on portait mon nom de famille. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Les yeux remplis de colère de ma Némésis ne cessaient de s'infiltrer sous mes paupières. Sans ma permission. A peine cette pensée effleura-t-elle mon esprit, que je sentis une vague de colère froide me submerger. J'étais un Malefoy et en tant que tel, il était inacceptable que les souvenirs d'une simple dispute entre adolescents me tourmentent ainsi. Ce n'était pas digne de moi. Je me devais de tenir mon rang. Encore et toujours. Envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous. Envers et contre moi-même. La colère qui brûlait en moi se transforma alors en pure détermination. Rien ne viendrait hanter ma conscience sans mon accord. Certainement pas cette satanée Gryffondore, déjà si présente dans ma tête. Et surtout pas maintenant. Je fis donc ce que je faisais de mieux : je refoulais mes pensées – et les sentiments qui les accompagnaient – dans une partie reculée de mon esprit. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, toute trace d'humanité avait déserté mes prunelles acier. J'étais un parfait Malefoy. Le parfait petit soldat prêt à obéir aux ordres. Après tout, avais-je un jour eu le choix ? Bien sûr que non. J'ajoutais donc le dernier ingrédient à la potion que je préparais sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures, comme on me l'avait ordonné. Une fumée d'un bleu électrique s'échappa de mon chaudron et se répandit dans la salle de classe vide où je me trouvais.

Je compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais du commettre une erreur dans l'élaboration de ma potion puisqu'en aucun cas cette fumée n'aurait du être bleue. J'avais pourtant été choisi pour mon excellent niveau en potions. Ce qui ne m'avait apparemment pas empêché d'échouer lamentablement. Je sortis de mes pensées et reculai d'un pas en entendant un crépitement inquiétant. La fumée, à présent parcourue d'éclairs, semblait tellement vivante que je fus un instant tenté de la toucher. Je me surpris à sourire en pensant à toutes les personnes que mon échec allait sauver. Et à grimacer en pensant à toutes celles qu'il allait décevoir. Puis le chaudron explosa. _**« C'est encore moi qui vais payer le prix fort. »**_ fut ma dernière pensée cohérente, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 01

Chapitre 1 : Quand la lionne n'est pas d'humeur...

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais en nage. Ma nuit avait été plus qu'agitée. En effet, des cauchemars étaient venus me harceler pendant mon sommeil. D'ordinaire, dans chacun d'entre eux, le même scénario se répétait inlassablement : je voyais Ron et Lavande s'embrasser fougueusement avant de se jurer un amour éternel et inaltérable, auquel je n'aurais jamais droit. Mais cette nuit-là, mon cauchemar semblait avoir évolué. Le couple ne s'était pas contenté d'étaler leur amour sous mes yeux, non cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé d'innover pour mieux me torturer. Ron avait sorti un objet de sa poche. Et là où je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il sorte un couteau et me poignarde en plein cœur, l'homme que je croyais aimer avait fait bien pire : il avait sorti un écrin contenant une bague. Pour Lavande. Une bague de fiançailles. Plus qu'une simple bague, il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la promesse d'un avenir commun. Un avenir que Ron avait offert à la petite peste blonde, tout en me jetant le regard le plus méprisant qu'on m'ait jamais lancé : _"Je la veux elle, et pas toi !"_ voilà ce que clamait son regard. Je ne supportais pas de voir les yeux si bleus, presque irréels, de mon deuxième meilleur ami, dont j'étais accessoirement amoureuse depuis six ans, me regarder avec autant de dégoût. Étant une née-moldue dans un monde de sorciers, j'étais habituée aux regards de pitié, de haine ou de dégoût. Notamment de la part de certains Serpentards. Mais aucun des regards de Malefoy et de sa clique ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal. J'aurais encore préféré le coup de poignard en plein cœur, cela aurait été moins douloureux.

Après mon réveil, je pris quelques minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, pour démêler le vrai du faux, la réalité du cauchemar. Ce fût difficile puisque ce cauchemar, tellement récurrent que j'en étais venue à l'appeler **mon** cauchemar, correspondait à la réalité en de nombreux points. En effet, Ron et Lavande sortaient réellement ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Lavande avait eu le courage de proposer à Ron d'être son petit ami, là où je n'avais jamais osé. Merlin savait que j'en mourrais d'envie et que trouver l'amour était mon plus grand rêve, après celui de réussir mes études, mais malgré toute ma volonté et toute la détermination que je parvenais à rassembler en moi, j'avais toujours cette peur panique de l'engagement. J'étais tiraillée par le remord de ne pas avoir tenté ma chance avec Ron, quand je le pouvais encore. Vivre quotidiennement dans le même dortoir que Lavande était un rappel douloureux de tout ce qui m'échappait dans ma propre vie. L'amour, la joie et la frivolité, le courage de dépasser mes peurs. J'avais grand besoin de me débarrasser de ma phobie de l'engagement. Ça me pourrissait la vie. Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Je savais exactement d'où me venait cette peur viscérale. Et je comprenais bien pourquoi les psychologues que mes parents m'avaient amené voir me demandaient d'en parler. Mais c'était trop douloureux. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et puis je me voyais mal confier le plus grand drame de ma vie à Harry, Ginny, ou encore Ron… Surtout Ron.

La peine, la douleur et le ressentiment tourbillonnaient en moi. Je choisis donc l'alternative la plus simple, celle des lâches : la colère. Je rassemblai toutes ces émotions néfastes qui me rongeaient et les amalgamai pour en faire un noyau de colère. Un noyau tellement dur et tellement puissant que j'étais à deux doigts de la fureur. Mais la fureur reste toujours plus simple à canaliser que la peine. On m'avait appris comment me défouler pour me débarrasser de la colère. La peine par contre, personne ne pouvait m'en soulager. Mais j'étais assez forte pour la transformer en colère. Elle bouillonnait en moi, mais au moins j'avais le contrôle. C'est d'une humeur massacrante que je gagnai les cachots pour mon premier cours de la journée.

L'angoisse de devoir commencer la journée par deux heures de potions, en compagnie de Rogue et des Serpentards, cumulée au fait que j'avais épouvantablement mal dormi et n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner, faisait palpiter ce noyau de colère noire qui me rendait plus susceptible et plus agressive que jamais. Les élèves de ma maison ne s'y trompèrent pas, et eurent la prudence de me laisser en paix. Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur les Serpentards. A peine arrivée dans les cachots, je me fis critiquer à propos de mes cheveux par un des acolytes de Malefoy, qui voulait sans doute se faire bien voir. Je lui jetai un regard tellement glacial qu'il blêmit, baissa les yeux et se tut, le souffle court. Le Prince des Serpentards ne parut quand à lui pas saisir l'avertissement et décida de m'insulter à son tour. Une réplique sur mes vêtements fusa. Je ne la remarquai même pas, trop concentrée sur le noyau qui palpitait dans mon ventre et s'étendait à ma tête et mon cœur. Puis vînt une réplique sur mon statut de miss je-sais-tout. Je serrai les poings jusqu'à rendre mes articulations douloureuses mais ne dit rien. Une réplique bien sentie sur la pureté de mon sang s'échappa des lèvres de Malefoy. Je serrai les dents afin de m'empêcher de prononcer un sortilège à son encontre. Je respirai difficilement, ma poitrine étant oppressée par la noirceur brûlante de la colère qui tentait de me submerger.

Je réussi difficilement à conserver un calme apparent. Je luttais de toute mes forces pour ne pas laisser voir la tempête de rage qui se levait en moi. Mon esprit s'obscurcissait à la vitesse de l'éclair et mon jugement, ma raison et ma maîtrise de moi partaient en lambeaux. C'est alors que Malefoy, apparemment bien décidé à tester mon sang-froid, franchit la limite. Une énième remarque sur l'inutilité de l'existence de mes parents déchira le silence qui s'était installé. Et je perdis le peu de contrôle que j'avais réussi à conserver. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la dispute, je plantai mon regard brûlant dans les prunelles de glace de mon ennemi juré, lui transmettant ainsi toutes les émotions qui m'habitaient, et la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard. A travers ce regard, je déversai en lui toute la haine, la fureur, la colère, le ressentiment et la rage qui pesaient sur mon cœur. Le fardeau était trop lourd et j'avais besoin que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, m'aide à le porter. A cet instant, immédiatement. Peu importe qui. Je laissai mon regard exprimer la peine, la douleur, le chagrin et le dégoût qui me rongeait. Je partageai tout ça avec lui. Ce sale serpent qui avait passé sa vie à pourrir la mienne. Je lui donnai à travers ce regard la seule et unique chose que je m'étais refusée à lui montrer. Je lui fis part de toutes les émotions qui m'assaillaient. Je lui dévoilai qui j'étais vraiment.

Je crois que c'est la première personne avec qui j'osais partager tout ça. Pourquoi faisais-je ça ? Est-ce que je voulais lui infliger toutes mes émotions, à lui qui semblait si froid, si insensible ? Ou bien tentais-je simplement de poser une partie de mon noir fardeau sur ses épaules, car je savais qu'il les avait assez larges pour m'aider ? En cet instant précis, après ce que je venais de lui montrer, j'avais besoin que Malefoy soit là pour moi, qu'il comprenne mon tourment. Et je savais que de toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu choisir, il était une des plus à même de partager ça. Je le savais sans savoir pourquoi. Je venais de confier à mon pire ennemi de quoi me détruire. Tant pis. Je ne pouvais pas toujours tout garder en moi. J'en avais trop dit, trop fait passer à travers ce regard. Ma relation avec Malefoy ne serait plus jamais pareille. C'est pourquoi je décidai de vider mon sac. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je m'approchai jusqu'à ce que ma bouche frôle l'oreille du Serpentard et prononçai les mots qui marqueraient celui-ci pour le reste de sa vie.


	3. Chapitre 02

Chapitre 2 : Potion et révélations

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

J'ouvris les yeux sur un environnement blanc et stérile. Avant même que je puisse me demander comment j'avais atterri à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mon esprit jugea bon de me renvoyer à mes souvenirs de la journée passée.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris mon pauvre Malefoy, chuchota à mon oreille la voix suave quoique pleine de colère de mon ennemie. Mes parents ne sont pas inutiles puisque, contrairement aux tiens, le seul et unique but de leurs vies à toujours été de me rendre heureuse, de me soutenir dans toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversé. Et tu sais pourquoi Malefoy ? reprit-elle presque cruellement. Parce qu' _ils m'aiment_. Mon bonheur est la seule chose qui leur importe. Alors oui tu as raison, mes parents ne possèdent aucune magie. Mais ils ont tellement plus : l'amour. Le jour où tes parents seront en mesure de t'aimer comme les miens m'aiment, alors j'arrêterais de te plaindre, asséna Hermione d'un ton empreint d'un sentiment indéfinissable. »

De la pitié, souffla une petite voix dans mon esprit. Quelqu'un, une sang-de-bourbe qui plus est, éprouvait de la **pitié** pour moi : le grand Drago Malefoy, un des sangs-purs les plus riches et les plus respectés du monde magique. Je reçus cette nouvelle de plein fouet. Moi qui avais toujours été habitué à susciter admiration, envie et jalousie, j'étais soudain devenu pitoyable. Et aux yeux de qui ? D'une vulgaire née-moldue. Toute mon éducation se révoltait contre cette idée, tandis que ma conscience me répétait inlassablement : et si elle avait raison ?

Les mots de la Gryffondore tournaient en boucle dans ma tête mais c'est le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé avant de parler qui m'obsédait. Dans ses yeux marrons pailletés d'ambre, j'avais vu un monde s'ouvrir. Une foule d'émotions était passée de ses yeux aux miens. Je sentais encore la brûlure de ses prunelles. En plongeant dans son regard, je m'étais noyé sous le chagrin et la peine. Je m'étais fait brûler pas la colère et le rejet d'une vie oppressante. J'étais sorti changé de cette confrontation. Une confrontation ultime puisque plus jamais je ne pourrais traiter Hermione Granger de la même manière. Pas après qu'elle ait mis son âme à nu pour moi.

J'avais vu ses forces et ses faiblesses. Les failles immenses qui menaçaient de la dévorer. Les blessures que la vie lui avait infligé et qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de panser en silence. J'avais découvert la vraie Hermione Granger. Ses blessures, ses problèmes, ses failles et ses tourments, je les connaissaient par cœur : j'avais exactement les mêmes. Nous étions tous les deux rongés par la vie que nous menions, que nous affrontions seuls parce qu'on ne pouvait se résoudre à partager quelque chose d'aussi douloureux et d'aussi personnel. Alors on se résignait à souffrir en silence, à se taire, à faire semblant. Le regard de Granger avait explosé devant moi, et son masque, celui que je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle portait, celui qui dissimulait ses émotions, s'était brisé. J'avais plus de points communs avec elle que je n'aurais jamais cru. Je comprenais son tourment parce que je vivais le même. Devoir _être_ son rôle, parce que c'est plus simple. Camoufler ce qu'on pense, cacher ce qu'on ressent, l'enfouir toujours plus loin en soi-même, au point de le perdre, de se perdre. Devenir son masque. C'est ce que j'avais toujours fait. Et je venais tout juste de me rendre compte qu'elle aussi.

Sauf que son masque m'avait éclaté en pleine figure. Et que j'avais adoré ça. J'avais vu, pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais vu à travers les apparences, et j'avais compris. J'étais prêt à parier que ni Weaslette, ni Potter, ni la belette, n'avaient jamais eu accès à une aussi grande partie d'elle. Une partie douloureuse, tourmentée, à deux doigts de l'effondrement. Une partie qui avait été méthodiquement brisée par la vie. Une partie que je possédais aussi, à l'identique. Je comprenais ce que traversait la jeune femme. Et pour la toute première fois de ma misérable existence, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un pouvait me comprendre, et peut-être même m'aider. Elle aussi savait ce que c'était que de vivre pour les autres, de tout enfouir en soi, quitte à le payer chèrement. Je vivais pour ma famille, ça avait toujours été le cas. Granger quand à elle vivait avec un poids immense, un chagrin qui m'étouffait alors que je n'avais fait que l'apercevoir. Un chagrin qu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas partager avec ses amis, mais dont elle avait choisi de me confier une partie. Son regard m'avait transpercé. J'avais vu son âme et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle avait vu la mienne. C'était comme si nous avions comparé l'étendue des dégâts chez l'autre, pour se rendre compte qu'on trouvait exactement la même chose. Un cœur rayé, brisé, cassé, endommagé, et caché derrière une façade, un masque, un voile. Je me réfugiais dans la méchanceté gratuite, et elle dans le travail acharné. Nous avions les mêmes problèmes, nous y réagissions de la même façon, nous tentions d'y échapper de la même manière. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais Hermione Granger et moi étions sans doute la seule et unique personne capable de comprendre et d'aider l'autre.

Mme Pomfresh me coupa là dans mes pensées en venant vérifier comment se portait son patient. Après avoir constaté que j'étais réveillé, l'infirmière pris ma température et partit chercher une potion pour faire disparaître les courbatures monstrueuses qui m'empêchaient de me lever. Une fois la potion -immonde- avalée, elle m'avertit que j'avais de la visite, puis s'éclipsa. « Et voilà, je savais bien que Granger se trompait ! jubilai-je. La preuve : mes parents sont venus jusqu'à Poudlard pour prendre de mes nouvelles ! ». Ma bonne humeur se volatilisa toutefois lorsque la raison de ma venue à l'infirmerie s'imposa à moi : la mission qui m'avait été confiée pour que je fasse mes preuves s'était soldée par un échec. Un frisson glacé se répandit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je déglutis et pris soin de replacer mon masque d'arrogance avant de permettre à mes visiteurs d'entrer.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit, non pas sur mes parents, mais sur le directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore. Un soulagement teinté d'amertume s'empara de moi.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, lança le vieillard d'un ton joyeux. Ravi de voir que vous êtes remis. Vous nous avez fait à tous une belle frayeur. Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez seul dans cette salle de classe vide à la tombée de la nuit. Et éventuellement la raison pour laquelle Monsieur Rusard vous à retrouvé inconscient, à coté de ce qui ressemblait si je ne m'abuse aux restes d'un chaudron calciné.  
\- Oh ça... j'étais simplement en train de faire un exercice pour mon cours de potion, inventai-je rapidement, mais il semble que ça ait mal tourné. J'aime bien travailler seul, m'empressai-je d'ajouter en voyant des doutes traverser le regard bleu du professeur Dumbledore.  
\- Je comprends mon garçon, mais vous feriez mieux d'être prudent. Surtout après la catastrophe qui à eu lieu hier soir.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je tandis qu'un terrible doute s'infiltrait en moi : et si ma potion était responsable ?  
\- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant. Et bien ça ne saurait tarder, tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Il se trouve qu'hier, dans la soirée, un peu avant que Monsieur Rusard ne vous trouve d'ailleurs, un maléfice que nous soupçonnons fortement être de la magie noire à réussi je ne sais comment à pénétrer dans le château. L'aile Ouest à été très sérieusement touchée.  
\- Qu'entendez-vous par 'très sérieusement touchée' ?! demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je savais que ça allait attirer ses soupçons, mais je devais savoir si une certaine Gryffondore allait bien.  
\- Les appartements des Poufsouffles ont été gravement endommagés. Quand aux dortoirs des Gryffondors, il n'en reste plus rien, annonça le vieil homme d'une voix grave. Mais rassurez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il après avoir vu mon visage, aucun élève n'a été blessé.  
\- Sous quelle forme se présentait le maléfice ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.  
\- Il me semble que les élèves ont parlé d'une fumée bleue. Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Pour rien. Simple curiosité, assurai-je d'un ton que j'espérais neutre. »

Sauf que j'étais tout sauf neutre. J'étais responsable. Le but premier de ma potion -ma toute première mission- avait été bien loin d'une destruction de cette ampleur. C'était une catastrophe, dont j'étais le seul responsable. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je ressentis de la culpabilité. Et une autre émotion, plus insidieuse, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux quand j'envisageai toutes les vies que j'avais mises en danger. Je réalisais avec douleur que je venais juste de rencontrer la véritable Granger. Je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi elle était soudain si importante, presque vitale, à mes yeux, mais je comprenais profondément que j'avais failli la perdre. A cause de ma famille. A cause de ce que j'avais failli faire au nom de ma famille.


	4. Chapitre 03

Chapitre 3 : Une sphère pas comme les autres

Je m'agitai dans mon lit. Un sentiment de malaise se diffusa en moi et vint briser la tranquillité de mon sommeil sans rêves. Quelque chose clochait. Mon malaise se transforma en angoisse quand je perçus un bruit inconnu qui se rapprochait de moi. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, parfaitement consciente à présent. Quelque chose clochait vraiment. Je me levai et réveillai ma meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. La rouquine consentit à s'extirper hors de son lit, mais uniquement pour me rassurer, persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'important. Malgré cela, nous décidâmes de garder les yeux ouverts. On se sépara, tout en gardant chacune notre baguette à la main, afin d'identifier la source de ce son, semblable à un flottement de tissu. Après quelques minutes de cette inspection, seules dans le dortoir sombre et silencieux, avec nos _Lumos_ et les battements effrénés de nos cœurs pour seule compagnie, Ginny finit par découvrir l'origine du son. En effet, à coté du lit de Lavande, la fenêtre légèrement ouverte laissait passer le vent et le rideau s'abattait sans relâche contre le mur en produisant un flottement de tissu.

« - C'est bon Mione, j'ai trouvé la coupable. C'est cette andouille de Lavande qui a oublié de se la fermer. Je parle uniquement de sa fenêtre, qu'on soit bien d'accord hein, s'empressa d'ajouter la rouquine d'une voix méprisante. Bon ben du coup moi je retourne me coucher... »

Je respirai un grand coup afin de me calmer. J'avais réellement cru que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Je virais vraiment au mélo ces temps-ci. Je m'apprêtai à regagner mon lit à mon tour quand, mue par un étrange élan, j'avançai encore d'un pas et écarquillai les yeux, abasourdie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Devant mes yeux émerveillés se tenait une sphère de fumée composée de toutes les nuances de bleu existantes. La lueur dégagée par cette sphère m'enveloppa et me réchauffa jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. La surface de la fumée était parcourue d'éclairs qui se posèrent sur moi. Ils se mirent à vibrer sur ma peau et c'est comme si toutes les émotions douloureuses qui m'avaient étouffées aujourd'hui s'apaisaient. Le calme et la sérénité m'étaient offerts. J'en aurais pleuré de reconnaissance. J'avais l'impression que le poids qui pesait constamment sur mes épaules s'était allégé. Je me sentais libre et légère. Un rire caressant, doux et incroyablement joyeux résonna à mes oreilles et se grava dans mon esprit. Ce rire m'inspirait une émotion nouvelle. Un sentiment que je connaissais bien mais qui ne m'avait jusque là fait que du mal. Un sentiment que je croyais éprouver pour Ron il y a encore quelques instants. Un sentiment que j'avais toujours connu déchirant comme une lame de rasoir et qui, à cet instant précis, était une rivière de champagne qui pétillait dans ma tête. La lueur de la sphère éclairait mon visage, et je voyais le monde, mieux que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Cette lueur, cette chaleur ainsi que la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de la fumée bleue étaient irrésistibles. Je sentais au fond de moi-même, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, que cette… chose qui m'enveloppait était pour moi. Avait été créée pour moi. A mon intention. C'était doux, chaud, réconfortant et je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, à cet instant. Rien de mal ne pouvait m'atteindre. La notion de mal n'existait plus ici. Soudain, brisant mon bonheur, ma béatitude, cet osmose parfaite entre moi et ma bulle d'amour, un cri aigu retentit.

Levant le regard, j'aperçus Ginny en face de moi, les yeux agrandis non pas d'admiration mais d'horreur. D'une voix tremblante, mon amie m'exhorta à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque et à m'éloigner de cette fumée bleue, ce que je n'aurais fait pour rien au monde. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et elle se mit à me supplier. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de voir ma meilleure amie dans cet état, avant que je me rende compte que rien ne pouvait me faire mal là où j'étais. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me sentais bien. Ça peut paraître dérisoire, de seulement être bien, mais j'avais vécu une lente agonie émotionnelle depuis plusieurs années, depuis le drame. Et je redécouvrais avec délice ce que 'se sentir bien' signifiait. Ginny était bien égoïste de vouloir m'en priver. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas consciente de tout ce que j'avais enduré. Elle ne savait rien. Parce que je m'étais efforcé de tout lui cacher. Mais je refusais que quiconque me prive de ces quelques instants de bonheur, de bien-être et de paix dont j'avais été privée si longtemps, et si cruellement. Les mots de ma meilleure amie me ramenèrent à la réalité sinistre qui m'entourait :

« Je t'en prie Hermione, éloigne-toi de cette chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça sent la magie noire à plein nez ! »

Les derniers mots avaient été criés et certaines filles du dortoir se réveillèrent. Mais c'était bien notre dernier souci, à Ginny comme à moi. Je laissai mon regard glisser de mon amie apeurée et en larmes pour revenir vers la sphère de fumée bleue qui m'entourait et qui commençait à s'étendre et s'épaissir, devenant compacte et m'empêchant de voir autour de moi. Pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs : les couleurs de cette fumée était fascinantes, entêtantes, inoubliables. Contrairement à Ginny, je trouvais cette odeur qui m'entourait somptueuse. Un parfum de magie noire ? Impossible. Cette odeur musquée, boisée et fraîche comme la pluie m'évoquait quelque chose de beaucoup plus pur : c'était un parfum d'amour. Mon amie ne comprenait pas, cette fumée était certes inconnue et mystérieuse, mais pas le moins du monde dangereuse. Cette incroyable fumée m'appelait, résonnait en moi et faisait s'éveiller les parties encore heureuses, encore vivantes, encore en bonne santé de mon âme. Cette fois-ci, aucun cri ne vint troubler l'harmonie qui s'installait entre moi et ce nuage qui m'entourait. Où alors, je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Plus rien n'existait mis à part mon cœur qui battait et la fumée qui pulsait. En rythme. En osmose. En harmonie. J'avais conscience de vivre un moment unique. Un moment parfait. Alors je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce moment. Je savourais chaque instant avant que la douleur, mon lot quotidien, ne me soit rendue. Une onde de chaleur m'enveloppa. Je me sentais en sécurité, à ma place. Tout à coup, plus rien ne comptait. Oui Ron m'avait brisé le cœur, qui était déjà plus fragile que du cristal, mais je m'en contre-fichais. Plus rien n'avait de prise sur moi. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place.

Un endroit où je pouvais être moi-même sans souffrir, et plus que tout, sans rien dissimuler. J'étais acceptée, aimée, heureuse. Je n'eus pas l'impression de m'assoupir. Pourtant, quand je rouvris les yeux, perdue, sans repères, désorientée, seule, je me rendis compte de trois choses simultanément. Premièrement, la sensation de félicité avait disparue en même temps que la fumée et je me sentais vide. La douleur était de retour, même si elle semblait moins ténue, comme endormie. Deuxièmement, il faisait à peine jour, ce qui signifiait que moins de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Et troisièmement, j'étais allongée sur le sol, au milieu de débris de pierre. Je me levai afin d'évaluer les dégâts et tentai de me souvenir de l'endroit où j'étais. Et c'est alors que ça me frappa : j'étais dans une pièce plus que familière, remplie de joie, de cris, de rires, de larmes et de souvenirs. Je contemplai d'un œil ému les ruines de ce qui avait été mon dortoir. Et que j'avais considéré pendant de si nombreuses années comme ma deuxième maison. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues, creusant de profonds sillons dans la poussière qui maculait mon visage, tout comme mes cheveux et mes vêtements d'ailleurs. Je me tenais exactement au centre de mon dortoir qui, je le devinais, avait payé le prix de mon bien-être. J'étais désespérée. Non seulement parce que je soupçonnais la fumée qui m'avait servi de havre de paix d'avoir détruit mon dortoir, mais aussi parce que le dortoir en question était affreusement et désespérément vide.


	5. Chapitre 04

Chapitre 4 : C'est moi ou ce dortoir a explosé ?

On m'avait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie il y a environ une heure. J'étais actuellement assis à la table des Serpentards, dans la grande salle, en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder vers mon altercation récente avec… _elle_. Mon regard se détourna de lui-même vers sa table pour la énième fois quand soudain, le directeur de Poudlard se leva afin de réclamer le silence. Les conversations se turent rapidement, à ma table comme aux autres, et bientôt toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ce vieux fou se leva, rassemblant ses robes afin de se rendre présentable. Enfin aussi présentable qu'un vieux schnock à lunettes accro aux bonbons au citron puisse l'être. Le vieil homme était quand même sacrément farfelu, avec sa barbe qui touchait quasiment le sol. Il laissa son incroyable regard bleu parcourir la salle et s'attarder sur certains élèves, dont moi. J'eus l'impression que son regard pénétrant s'infiltrait dans ma tête et tentait de percer mes secrets. Fort heureusement, ayant été élevé comme je l'avais été, j'avais toujours appris à protéger mes pensées. J'étais un excellent occlumens et je savais que même le grand Albus Dumbledore ne parviendrait pas à voir le contenu de mon esprit. Comme je m'y attendais, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se détourna du mien. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de vingt secondes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'annoncer à ses élèves une nouvelle dont il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup leur plaire.

« Mes chers élèves, commença le vieux sorcier, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà tous, les dortoirs des Poufsouffles et Gryffondors ont été mystérieusement et tragiquement détériorés la nuit dernière. Nous recherchons en ce moment même les coupables. Toutefois, en attendant, il nous a semblé, aux autres professeurs et à moi-même, que le temps de la solidarité était venu. Afin d'aider vos camarades qui se retrouvent actuellement sans endroit où loger, et puisque aucune magie n'a été capable de reconstruire leurs appartements à l'heure actuelle, nous avons décidé que les Serpentards et Serdaigles accueilleraient généreusement leurs nouveaux amis au sein même de leurs propres appartements. Dès maintenant, les élèves de la maison Poufsouffle sont invités à se renseigner auprès de la directrice des Serdaigles afin de connaître le nom de l'élève, de même sexe évidemment, dont ils partageront la chambre jusqu'à la reconstruction intégrale de leur dortoir. Il en va bien sûr de même pour les élèves de Gryffondor avec ceux de Serpentard. Tous les professeurs et moi-même nous rendons bien compte que la cohabitation sera difficile par certains aspects, notamment entre les maisons habituellement rivales, commenta le directeur en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors, et même si nous estimons que vous serez tous assez matures pour cohabiter en toute sérénité, il est de mon devoir de vous avertir que si des… incidents venaient à survenir entre les maisons, des mesures drastiques seraient prises à l'encontre des élèves concernés et ce peu importe leur maison. Bien, annonça le vieil homme en retrouvant le sourire, cela étant dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter une bonne installation à tous nos malheureux pensionnaires, et à vous annoncer qu'afin de commencer votre nouvelle vie en commun du mieux possible, une fête sera organisée demain soir dans la salle commune des Serdaigles pour les maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. La présence de tous les élèves est obligatoire puisque le but de cette soirée est de prouver à l'autre maison qu'une cohabitation avec vous peut aussi avoir de bons aspects. Pour vous ménager un petit temps d'adaptation, les cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage, jeunes gens. »

Aucun merci, aucune réaction ne vint saluer ce discours, pour la simple et bonne raison que tous les élèves étaient bouche bée. Certains, notamment des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, étaient muets de fureur et de rage, tandis que d'autres étaient béats de joie, en particulier parmi les maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui s'étaient toujours appréciées et se faisaient une joie de vivre ensemble. Mais la plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient tout simplement trop abasourdis pour réagir. En effet, des dortoirs « multi-maisons » étaient une grande première dans l'histoire de la célèbre école de magie. Et cela n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me faire clouer le bec, mais là… Je devais bien avouer que le vieux fou avait fait fort... Au moins cinq bonnes minutes après ce discours dévastateur, la seule pensée cohérente qui me traversait l'esprit était toujours : « Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar. ». Puis une deuxième pensée, traîtresse, se fit jour dans mon esprit. Mes prunelles acier reflétèrent une réelle détresse, avant que je ne m'en rende compte et ne cligne des yeux. Personne ne s'était aperçu de rien. Pourtant, la nouvelle dont venait de nous faire part notre directeur m'avait ébranlé. Plus que le fait de devoir partager ma salle commune, mon dortoir, et même ma propre chambre avec des Gryffondors, dont Potter, Weasmoche et certainement… tous leurs amis (je ne pouvait pas me résoudre à prononcer _son_ nom), une seule pensée hantait mon esprit.

J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose. Cette pensée surpassait de loin mon dégoût à l'idée de partager quoi que ce soit avec des Gryffondors, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Elle surpassait également ma rage à l'idée de la prochaine intimité qui risquait de s'installer entre ma fière maison et celle des rouge et or. J'expérimentai réellement pour la première fois de ma vie un sentiment humain tout à fait désagréable : la peur. J'avais peur. Oh bien sûr, j'avais déjà eu peur au cours de ma vie. Mais ce que j'éprouvais là me faisait réaliser à quel point j'avais toujours ignoré le véritable sens du mot 'peur'.

Aujourd'hui je comprenais enfin. La peur me paralysait. Elle me tordait les boyaux. Elle s'infiltrait en moi par chacune de mes pores et glaçait mon sang soi-disant si pur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce sentiment que je découvrais n'était pas dirigé vers moi, mais vers _elle_. Pour la première fois de ma lâche existence, je m'autorisai à avoir peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma petite personne. Mais pas sans raison. Je me doutais sans peine de la réaction qu'aurait mon père lorsqu'il apprendrait que son propre fils était forcé de cohabiter avec des Gryffondors. Enfin, _une Gryffondore_ en particulier. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Une née-moldue. Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapitre 05

Chapitre 5 : Tiens tiens comme on se retrouve...

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt, dans ce qu'il reste du dortoir des Gryffondors :**_

« - Mademoiselle Granger ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Par Merlin, qu'a-t-il bien pu se produire ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas professeur McGonagall… annonça Hermione d'une voix lugubre, répondant ainsi à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées.

\- Seigneur ! s'horrifia la veille sorcière en voyant les joues striées de larmes de son élève favorite. Que vous est-il arrivé Hermione ? Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait du mal ? Ne me dites pas que..., s'interrompit le professeur d'une voix blanche, ...vous étiez présente lors de la destruction du dortoir ? Vous avez vu ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Rien, je vais bien. Non. Oui, je crois. Non. »

La rouge et or venait de répondre en rafale aux questions de son aînée, mais cette dernière sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la tour, elle croisa le regard de son élève. Et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit atrocement peur. Rien. Les prunelles chocolat de la jeune femme, qui exprimaient d'ordinaire une multitude d'émotions, que ce soit de la joie, de la colère ou encore de la tristesse, n'exprimaient absolument plus rien en cet instant. Le regard de la Gryffondore était aussi vide que son visage était fermé. La directrice des Gryffondors comprit alors que la sorcière en face d'elle était en état de choc. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Hermione, si près qu'elle pouvait presque la toucher, ce qu'elle ne fit cependant pas. La vieille femme se contenta de lui demander de la suivre. Hermione suivit donc son professeur jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, marchant d'un pas d'automate.

 _ **Maintenant, dans la Grande Salle :**_

J'eus à peine le temps de poser un pied dans la Grande Salle qu'un cri retentit.

« - Mione ! Où diable étais-tu passée ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! fut la seule chose que j'entendis avant de me faire ensevelir par la masse de cheveux roux de ma meilleure amie.

\- Ginny, tu m'étouffes… murmurai-je, enfermée dans l'étreinte de ma cadette. Je t'expliquerai ce que tu veux mais allons d'abord nous asseoir à notre table, je meurs de faim. »

Je me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondors et m'assis auprès de mes deux meilleurs amis. Tiens, c'était étrange… Je n'avais ressenti aucune différence entre l'étreinte que m'avait donné Harry et celle que m'avait donné Ron. J'étais pourtant censée être amoureuse de ce dernier. Bizarre… Bah, j'étais sans doute encore sous le choc ! Ça reviendrait. N'est-ce pas ? Secouant la tête pour éloigner ces pensées futiles, je commençai à parler pour satisfaire la curiosité un peu morbide de mes amis et du reste de ma table, qui n'en manquait pas un mot. Sachant que je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille au soir et que je mourrais de faim, je commençai à attraper un peu de tout ce qui passait devant moi. Par Morgane que c'était bon de manger ! Tiens : c'est la première fois que je jurais par Morgane. D'habitude, je m'en remettais plutôt à Merlin. Étonnant. Quoique après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, il en fallait plus pour m'étonner. Je leur racontai par le menu ce qui m'étais arrivé la veille, toutefois sans rentrer dans les détails quant à la sphère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ça ne les regardait pas, et partager cette expérience avec eux me semblait déplacé.

« - Je venais juste d'ouvrir les yeux et je me suis compte que le dortoir était en ruine, avouai-je sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux. Ensuite, McGonagall est arrivée… je crois qu'elle m'a parlé mais je ne m'en souviens pas à vrai dire. Je devais être en état de choc…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! m'interrompit ma rouquine de meilleure amie. Je te le dis comme je le pense : il y a de quoi être sous le choc ! Tu dis que tu ne te souviens plus de rien, mais moi j'étais là. J'ai assisté à tout et laisse-moi te dire que je vais sans doute en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Tu es ma meilleure amie Mione, et je t'aime ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je te revois dans le dortoir, entourée de cette fumée toute bleue, des éclairs partout autour de toi… Je suis même sûre d'en avoir vu un frôler ta joue. Et le sourire que tu avais ! Tu semblais tellement joyeuse ! Comme… ensorcelée. C'est une des choses les plus terrifiantes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

\- Je confirme. Enfin je n'étais pas là bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry face à nos regards d'incompréhension, mais c'est moi que Ginny est venue réveiller en premier après l'évacuation de votre dortoir, et son expression était… dévastée. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot. Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça Gin'. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Ensuite on a évacué le dortoir des garçons et on s'apprêtait à remonter dans le vôtre pour venir t'aider quand…

\- ...tout à explosé ! continua Ginny d'une voix exaltée mais néanmoins tremblante à cause des larmes qu'elle retenait. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mon merveilleux bronzage Mione, mais il est dû au souffle de feu que je me suis pris en pleine tronche quand j'ai voulu monter les escaliers pour venir te sauver.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait aussi peur, m'excusai-je piteusement. Mes amis avaient risqué leurs vies pour moi et je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien.

\- Ne sois pas désolée Mione, tu n'es pas responsable. Je parie que tu n'étais même pas consciente de ce qui se passait autour de toi.

\- En effet. J'ai retrouvé mes esprits dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'a donnée une potion pour que je me remette de mes émotions, et puis il m'a demandé ce qui c'était passé mais là encore, j'ai été incapable de répondre… Voilà c'est tout, annonçai-je en rougissant furieusement. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour le mensonge, surtout avec les gens qui me connaissaient bien, mais mes amis prirent heureusement ça pour une marque de honte.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Mione, me rassura Ron en me lançant un regard tendre, n'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon à ta place.

\- Ouais, même si ça doit être dur pour toi d'être incapable de répondre à une question, annonça Lavande d'un ton fielleux. Celle-ci était penchée au-dessus de son « Ronron » et écoutait apparemment notre conversation depuis le début.

\- Oh toi la ferme, commença Ginny, ceci est une conversation privée à laquelle tu n'as PAS DU TOUT été conviée alors je te conseille de t'en aller avant que je ne…

\- Tout va bien Gin' ! Je ne lui en veux pas d'écouter les nouvelles les plus croustillantes de Poudlard ! blaguai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, stupéfaits. Et pour cause… Hier encore, j'aurais eu envie d'écharper cette peste pour bien moins que le simple fait d'écouter notre conversation. Mais aujourd'hui, je m'en fichais comme de mon premier sortilège. Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à la blonde alors que je ne ressentais plus que de l'indifférence, ainsi qu'un vague sentiment de pitié, envers elle ? Pour ce que ça m'importait, Lavande pouvait même avoir Ron. La seule chose que je souhaitais, c'était retrouver les sentiments que la sphère m'avait apporté. Parce qu'ils étaient infiniment plus beaux, forts et purs que ceux que j'avais eus envers mon deuxième meilleur ami, mon presque-frère. Mais avant, il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'était réellement cette fumée. Et pour ça, une visite à la bibliothèque s'imposait. Il fallait à tout prix que je sache.

Cette idée se grava dans mon esprit et même après le discours de Dumbledore et l'effet bombe qu'il avait eu sur ma maison, elle resta ma préoccupation principale. Toutefois, la partie de mon brillant cerveau qui ne commençait pas déjà à élaborer des stratégies était paniquée. J'allais vivre chez les Serpentards. Nos ennemis héréditaires. Et pendant **plusieurs mois** ! Si ma réaction d'horreur fut silencieuse, celles de mes amis et autres camarades furent nettement plus bruyantes.

Cependant je m'en fichais éperdument. Parce que je venais de croiser un regard dont je ne parvenais pas à me détourner. Un regard gris métallique auquel je semblais aimantée. Un regard qui aurait du être plein de haine mais qui semblait avoir peur. Une étincelle de courage y brillait, prouvant que le propriétaire de ce regard n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Que devais-je en penser, sachant que ce regard était braqué sur moi ? J'avais déjà croisé ce regard des centaines de fois, et pourtant c'est la première fois que j'y voyais réellement quelque chose. Des sentiments. Ses prunelles, après des années de silence glacial, révélaient enfin leur potentiel d'expressivité. Et que ce potentiel était grand ! J'étais bouleversée jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. A cause d'un simple regard. Qui appartenait à Drago Malefoy. J'avais parfaitement conscience de devoir rompre la communication visuelle avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas m'y résoudre. Au lieu de ça, je plongeai plus profondément encore dans ces envoûtantes prunelles argentées, qui n'avaient pas non plus l'air de vouloir lâcher les miennes. Et alors que cet échange ne cessait de gagner en intensité et en intimité, une question me vint à l'esprit : « Pourquoi diable Drago Malefoy s'inquiète-t-il pour moi ? »


	7. Chapitre 06

Chapitre 6 : Toi et moi sous le même toit…

A présent incapables de terminer notre petit-déjeuner, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre directrice de maison, McGonagall, afin de connaître le nom du Serpentard ou de la Serpentarde avec qui nous serions obligés de cohabiter durant les prochains mois.

« - Mettez-vous en ligne devant moi, demanda la vieille femme d'une voix forte. Et en silence je vous prie Monsieur Finnigan… »

Le jeune homme s'empourpra et bredouilla de vagues excuses. La professeure de métamorphose n'en tint pas compte et continua rapidement.

« - Les papiers que je vous distribue à présent contiennent le nom de l'élève dont vous partagerez la chambre, le mot de passe de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard, certaines consignes qui seront, je n'en doute pas une seconde, essentielles à votre vie en commun, ainsi que la formule magique inventée par le directeur afin d'agrandir la chambre et de vous aménager un espace personnel, avec notamment un lit et un bureau. La salle commune des Serpentards a déjà été agrandie magiquement, libre à vous de la décorer. Sans pour autant effacer toutes marques d'appartenance à Serpentard, précisa-t-elle à l'adresse de certains élèves un peu trop enthousiastes, dont Ron. N'oubliez pas que, même s'ils ne le font pas de gaieté de cœur, les Serpentards vous accueillent malgré tout chez eux. Restez polis, courtois, tentez _s'il-vous-plaît_ jeunes gens de cohabiter en paix, si ce n'est dans la joie. Vous êtes des Gryffondors, faites honneur à votre maison, termina McGonagall, les yeux larmoyants. »

La vieille femme s'éloigna afin de laisser à ses élèves un peu d'intimité. Afin de leur permettre de savourer leurs dernières minutes en tant que véritable maison unie. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir les parchemins qui venaient de leur être confiés, et certains exclamations de détresse fusaient déjà.

« - Nooooooonnn… ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin ? s'apitoya Ginny après avoir lu la première ligne de son parchemin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry d'un ton protecteur, comme un petit-ami l'aurait fait.

\- Je vais devoir partager la chambre de Millicent Bulstrode ! Quelle horreur !

\- Te plains pas ! s'exclama son frère d'une voix blanche. Au moins tu n'es pas avec Goyle !

\- Ouch… compatit Harry.

\- Pour une fois que Ron trouve plus gros mangeur que lui, me moquai-je gentiment. Quelques rires saluèrent ma remarque.

\- Haha, très drôle Mione… ronchonna le gros mangeur en question. Fais nous donc savoir avec qui tu vas partager ta chambre, petite maline.

\- Bien ! Je crois que l'heure de vérité a sonné… »

J'inspirai un grand coup et dépliai le parchemin qui m'avait été remis. Mes yeux déchiffrèrent les cinq premiers mots et mon visage perdit ses couleurs. _**Partenaire de chambre : Pansy Parkinson**_ _._

 _« -_ _Évidemment_ , il fallait que ce soit moi qui partage la chambre du bouledogue, me plaignai-je en soupirant. Je sentais que les mois à venir allaient être longs.

\- Ne te plains pas… annonça mon meilleur ami d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui me fit me retourner vers lui. Le visage fermé et l'étincelle de haine qui dansait dans les prunelles émeraude d'Harry me firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête, ce qui n'est pas peu dire quand on voit la masse de cheveux que j'ai. Crois-moi Mione, tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre : ce n'est pas toi qui vas partager ta chambre avec **la fouine**. »

Le silence tomba sur le groupe de Gryffondors à l'entende de ces quelques mots. Le Survivant et l'héritier Malefoy dans la même chambre pendant des mois, sans aucune attaque ou agression ?! Impossible. Ces deux-là étaient déjà connus pour se haïr et vouloir constamment tuer l'autre quand ils vivaient dans des maison différentes, alors dans la même pièce au quotidien pendant plusieurs mois… Personne n'était dupe. Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde venant des deux côtés, ce qui était déjà hautement improbable, une cohabitation pacifique était inenvisageable. A un moment ou un autre, une bagarre surviendrait obligatoirement entre les deux jeunes hommes, et un des deux serait forcément blessé… Mon cœur se fendilla à cette pensée. Et la culpabilité acheva de le briser en mille morceaux. Je me sentais coupable de la pensée inavouable que je venais d'avoir. Je la refoulai aux limites de ma conscience. Mais elle revenait à la vitesse de la lumière, comme un boomerang en plein visage. Je me sentais honteuse, scandalisée et surtout pleine d'incompréhension face à une pensée pareille. Comment avais-je pu penser ça spontanément ? Et pourtant, cette pensée revenait encore et encore à la charge dans mon esprit, me torturant sans relâche. Il n'y avait aucune raison, aucune explication logique, au fait que j'ai pu avoir une pensée pareille. Alors que je savais que mon meilleur ami allait cohabiter avec son… notre pire ennemi, je n'avais instinctivement pensé qu'à une chose. « _Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à Drago._ »


	8. Chapitre 07

Chapitre 7 : Et pour changer, Hermione Granger va à la bibliothèque

Enfin ! J'attrapai le dernier carton portant mon nom et descendit à nouveau vers les cachots. C'était mon dernier aller-retour de la journée entre la Grande Salle et mon ' _nouveau dortoir_ _'._ Il était assez tôt et j'étais une des premières à avoir fini. Plus tôt dans la journée, Dumbledore nous avait annoncé que les elfes de maison avaient récupéré le maximum de nos affaires, les avaient mises dans des cartons à nos noms et que nous n'avions plus qu'à venir les chercher dans la Grande Salle. Je m'étais bien rendue compte que j'étais une de celles qui avaient le moins de cartons. J'avais pourtant entassé une foule d'objets -bon d'accord : de livres- au cours de mes années à Poudlard. Mais seul le contenu de trois cartons avait survécu au cataclysme qui avait ravagé mon dortoir, à croire que l'espace qui m'était dédié en avait été l'épicentre. Ce qui était peut-être le cas pour ce que j'en savais. Je réalisai que j'avais été trop rapide et que mon installation était déjà finie mais, ne voulant pas déranger mes amis, je décidai d'occuper efficacement les quelques heures qu'il me restait jusqu'au repas du soir. Ce qui signifiait, quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger : aller à la bibliothèque. Une fois au milieu des rayonnages en bois sombre remplis de vieux livres poussiéreux, je me mis à respirer plus facilement. J'étais chez moi ici. La miss je-sais-tout que j'étais se trouvait en terrain connu. Je me mis alors à faire ce que je faisais de mieux : étudier. Sauf qu'au lieu de réviser en vue d'un quelconque examen, je cherchais des informations à propos de cette étrange sphère de fumée bleue qui m'obsédait tant.

Les heures passaient mais je ne trouvais toujours rien. Une quantité impressionnante de livres et parchemins en tout genres s'amoncelait devant moi. Ma table en était recouverte, et pourtant aucun ne semblait contenir de réponses à mes questions. C'était à en devenir folle ! J'avais toujours trouvé des réponses à la bibliothèque. C'était mon domaine ! Mais là, rien... Je soupirai et me pris la tête entre les mains. J'avais cette impression horripilante que la solution était là, à ma portée ! Mais plus j'y pensais, plus l'idée s'éloignait. Le découragement commençait à me gagner.

Tout ce que je savais pour l'instant, c'est que je ne savais rien. J'avais d'ores et déjà rayée l'option disant que cette fumée était le résultat d'un sortilège. Ou d'un enchantement. Ce n'était pas non plus celui d'une potion. Ni celui d'une malédiction. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelque chose s'apparentant un tant soit peu à cette sphère de fumée. Jamais de toute ma scolarité. Pas même à travers mes innombrables lectures. Je commençais à me laisser submerger par la fatigue et le désespoir quand une réflexion de Ginny me revint tout à coup en mémoire. _«_ _Ça_ _sent la magie noire à plein nez »._ Je me redressai subitement, sous le coup d'une illumination soudaine. De la magie noire. Mais bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi je ne trouvais rien ni dans les manuscrits de la bibliothèque ni dans mes connaissances personnelles. S'il s'agissait bien de magie noire, alors je cherchais au mauvais endroit. Parce que les réponses à mes questions ne se trouvaient pas ici, à la portée de n'importe quel élève. Elles se trouvaient en lieu sûr. Le premier endroit qui me vint à l'esprit fut la réserve, mais je me rendis vite compte que les manuscrits traitant de sujets aussi sensibles devaient être encore mieux protégés. Gardés par une personne de confiance. Et c'est là que ça me frappa. Qui pourrait inspirer plus confiance au monde sorcier que le grand Albus Dumbledore ? C'était la seule solution logique. Les réponses aux questions qui me tenaient tant à cœur se trouvaient forcément dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Je compris pleinement à quel point ses informations étaient importantes pour moi lorsque _le projet_ commença à se former en détails dans ma tête. J'étais saisie d'une détermination implacable. Peu importe le danger, peu importe les risques : ****j'a**** ** **llais cambrioler le bureau d**** ** **'Albus**** ** **Dumbledore**** **.**

Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver. Une semaine auparavant, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée d'aller voler quelque chose dans le bureau du sorcier que je respectais le plus au monde. Et aujourd'hui, je commençais déjà à planifier ma petite 'visite nocturne'. Il faut croire que j'étais prête à tout pour avoir des réponses. J'en avais désespérément besoin. Alors que cette constatation me frappait de plein fouet, mon estomac se chargea de me rappeler que ce dont j'avais réellement besoin en ce moment, c'était manger. Je me levai en soupirant et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle. Je me rendis compte avec une pointe de surprise qu'il faisait déjà nuit, mais ne m'en formalisai pas plus que cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la miss je-sais-tout officielle de Poudlard, à savoir moi, perdait la notion du temps à la bibliothèque. J'étais dans un couloir menant à la Grande Salle lorsque je les vis. Deux Serpentards. Ils étaient tous les deux grands et musclés. Et les regards qu'ils me lancèrent me firent frissonner. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement près, mais pour une raison inconnue, je restai tétanisée. L'un d'entre eux m'empoigna brutalement les cheveux et me tira vers lui.

« - Mais regardez qui voilà... La Sainte Nitouche des petits lions ! On t'as jamais dit que c'était pas prudent de se balader seule dans les couloirs ? Surtout la nuit... annonça le Serpentard en s'approchant encore plus près de moi, de sorte à ce que son haleine fétide puisse caresser ma joue. Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles ma belle... Quoique, si ça se trouve tu aimerais ça.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle en a envie ! rigola son acolyte d'une voix grasse. Elle est pas si innocente que ça en fait la petit lionne, ajouta-t-il en déboutonnant brusquement ma chemise tandis que l'autre serraient mes poignets pour m'empêcher de me débattre. Tu nous diras lequel de nous deux tu préfères, hein ?!

\- Par contre, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, sale sang-de-bourbe, rétorqua le premier en me poussant violemment contre le mur de pierre. »

Je ne pus retenir un cri. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur due au pierres qui avaient frappé mon dos. J'étais complètement terrorisée. Je n'avais jamais été paralysée par la peur avant. J'étais une Gryffondore bon sang ! J'étais supposée être courageuse. A cet instant précis, je me sentais si misérable et faible que je me donnais envie de vomir. La terreur à l'état pur s'infiltrait dans mes veines et jetait un froid glacial dans mon cœur. Mes mains tremblaient incontrôlablement et mes larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Mon cœur bondissait douloureusement dans ma poitrine et la tête commençait à me tourner. Mon corps et mon esprit se mirent au diapason. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle atrocité m'arriver, à moi. Je me savais incapable de sonner mes deux adversaires, étant bien plus petite, mais je pouvais toujours essayer d'alerter… Non mais quelle idiote ! Je pris conscience d'une chose que j'avais été incroyablement stupide d'oublier : j'étais une sorcière. Une sorcière qui avait sa baguette à portée de mains qui plus est ! Et j'étais prête à parier n'importe quoi que mes connaissances en magie dépassaient largement les leurs. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, je sortis ma baguette de ma manche et envoyai un de mes agresseurs s'écraser contre un mur, inconscient. Soudain, sans que j'y sois pour rien, le second alla rejoindre son complice, sa tête heurtant très violemment le mur au passage.

Le fait de voir ces deux hommes inconscients et sans défense, eux qui avaient tenté d'abuser de moi, me fit perdre mes esprits. Je levai ma baguette vers eux et commençai à lancer les sorts les plus douloureux que je connaisse. Une sorte de voile rouge était tombé dans ma tête, recouvrant mon calme et ma raison. Je continuai sans aucun scrupule à torturer les deux Serpentards en face de moi, des sanglots monstrueux secouant ma poitrine. Je m'acharnai sans relâche sur ses monstres. Je voulais qu'ils aient aussi peur et aussi mal que moi ! Ce qu'ils avaient tenté de me faire était impardonnable. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Ils devaient payer. Cher. J'étais entrée dans une sorte de folie meurtrière et vengeresse quand je sentis une main fraîche se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai en sursautant et rencontrai un regard furieux et inquiet. Avant même que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche :

« - Mal... Malefoy... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le blond s'approcha de moi et fit une chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. Il me prit dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu lui poser d'innombrables questions mais ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Je me laissai aller, là, dans les bras de mon pire ennemi, qui ne l'était déjà plus. J'étais écrasée par le poids de mes émotions : peur, colère, haine, détresse… Mes vieilles amies habituelles. Le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait passait à travers les gigantesques sanglots qui secouaient mon corps. Alors Malefoy me serra plus fort. J'avais souvent pleuré au cours de ma vie, parfois dans les bras de mes amis, parfois dans ceux de mes parents, mais c'est la première fois qu'une étreinte et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer me faisaient réellement du bien. Dire que c'était l'épaule de Drago Malefoy… Ses bras, enroulés autour de moi, m'apportaient la chaleur qui me manquait si cruellement. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos dans un mouvement lent et réconfortant qui acheva de me bercer. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux et son cœur battant fort et vite contre ma joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand ! Je me sentais petite et fragile entre ses bras, mais aussi en sécurité et apaisée. Ce qui est ironique quand on sait que j'étais en train de pleurer sur l'épaule du garçon qui avait pourri toute ma scolarité. Et qui venait de se retourner contre deux élèves de sa propre maison, son propre clan, pour moi. La vie est décidément pleine de surprises. Lorsque mes pleurs se furent enfin calmés, je relevai la tête vers lui.

Son regard acier et mon regard brun se croisèrent. Pour la première fois aucun masque, aucun préjugé, aucun faux-semblant ne se dressait entre nous... Plus de rivalité, de rancœur, de colère, plus de Malefoy et Granger, de Serpentard et Gryffondore, de Sang-Pur et Sang-de-Bourbe... Seulement Drago et Hermione. Deux regards qui se cherchent. Deux cœurs qui se trouvent.


	9. Chapitre 08

Chapitre 8 : Prenez un ticket ceux qui veulent leur casser la gueule

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger quand j'entendis des rires gras et le cri paniqué d'une jeune fille. Un soupçon effroyable s'insinua en moi. Je connaissais cette voix. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipitai vers la source du bruit et arrivai juste à temps pour voir Hermione Granger envoyer valser un Serpentard contre un mur. Je m'aperçus alors que la chemise de la Gryffondore était déchirée et qu'on devinait clairement son soutien-gorge. Ils avaient tenté d'abuser d'elle. Une fureur sans nom, d'une ampleur inégalée chez moi, s'empara de mon être. Ne me contrôlant plus, j'envoyai l'autre Serpentard s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur de pierre. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'en vouloir de faire du mal à des élèves de ma propre maison, moi qui étais le si réputé Prince des Serpentards, mais en cet instant, je m'en fichais complètement. J'étais au-delà de la rage et je souhaitais que ces deux idiots ne se relèvent jamais, dans leur propre intérêt.

La rouge et or serra sa baguette tellement fort de ses mains que ses jointures semblèrent sur le point de craquer. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant et qu'elle pouvait desserrer les doigts, lorsque qu'elle fit quelque chose dont je la pensais incapable. Elle leva sa baguette et commença à torturer les deux Serpentards inconscients. Je mis ma main sur son épaule pour la calmer et la faire revenir dans le monde réel. Elle me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur, ce qui me serra le cœur. Ses lèvres pulpeuses laissèrent échapper un mot :

« Mal…. »

J'enrageai instantanément encore plus, un voile de fureur pure obscurcissant ma vision et mes pensées.

« Ils lui ont fait mal ! Je vais les tuer ! Je jure devant Salazar qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec eux... »

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par la voix tremblante de la jeune fille.

« Malefoy….. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je la regardai avec intensité. Elle avait encore cet air terrifié plaqué sur son visage délicat. Mon estomac se serra à la vue de ses grands yeux chocolat débordants de larmes. Sans que je me rende vraiment compte de la portée de mon geste, je la pris dans mes bras. Je sentais ma chemise se mouiller à cause de ses larmes, mais c'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations en cet instant précis. Je l'enserrai de mes bras dans une vaine tentative de protection. Je réalisai que j'aurais pu arriver trop tard. La serrant encore plus fort alors que ses sanglots redoublaient, je commençai à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort.

Malgré mon assurance apparente, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais consolé personne, et personne ne m'avait jamais consolé. Je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Un geste mal placé risquait d'aggraver la situation. Je tentai maladroitement de lui caresser le dos, comme je voyais parfois certains de mes camarades le faire quand je faisais pleurer Pansy, ce qui arrivait environ huit fois par jour. J'étais surpris des raisons qui m'avaient empêché de laisser la brunette faire souffrir ses deux agresseurs. Je ne l'avais pas fait pour eux, loin de là ! Non, je l'avais fait pour elle. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait de problèmes avec la direction. Et parce que je savais qu'une fois la rage partie, elle s'en voudrait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit torturée par sa conscience. Heureusement, ma conscience à moi ne m'avait jamais posée de problème, et je me promis de m'occuper du cas de ces deux Serpentards. Mais il valait mieux qu'Hermione n'en sache rien. Ce que je m'apprêtais à leur faire subir risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Et pourquoi par Morgane me souciais-je de ce qui lui plaisait ou non ? Elle était toujours cette horripilante et insupportable miss je-sais-tout ! Pas vrai ?

Les sanglots de la jeune fille dans mes bras se calmèrent. Elle releva lentement les yeux. Et je me perdis dedans. Bordel, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quels points ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Leur couleur chocolat était très jolie, bien sûr, et les paillettes ambrées qui y flottaient donnaient un très bel effet, mais j'avais croisé des regards autrement plus beaux. Non, ce qui rendaient les yeux d'Hermione si puissants, si hypnotiques, si dévastateurs… c'était leur profondeur ! On pouvait se perdre dans la forêt de ses pensées à travers un seul regard. Ses prunelles donnaient accès à tout son être. En tout cas, elles _m'y_ donnaient accès. Je ne cessais de m'étonner devant l'expressivité de son regard. Étant donné qu'on m'avait appris à bannir toute émotion de mes expressions faciales et de mes yeux, je savais à quel il était dur de rendre son regard froid et insensible. C'était un art dans lequel j'étais passé maître, à force de pratique, mais apparemment, elle excellait aussi dans ce domaine. Décidément, nous avions bien plus de points communs que nous ne voulions bien nous l'avouer. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, aucun de nous deux n'aurait su dire combien exactement, quand un bruit de pas retentit dans notre dos.

A contrecœur, je lâchai la Gryffondore et me retournais. Un miaulement réprobateur me salua.

« Pff… Ce n'est que la chatte de Rusard... »

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne savais pas que les Malefoy pouvaient avoir peur d'un chat. Euh… sinon… commença-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux, ça te dérangerait de m'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? Juste au cas où… »

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et pour éviter qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer, je m'empressai d'accepter. Après avoir accompagné la rouge et or jusqu'à la Grande Salle, je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier que ses amis la prenaient en charge. En voyant les rictus coléreux qui se dessinaient sur les visages de Potter et Weasley, je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Les agresseurs d'Hermione allaient souffrir quand ses deux meilleurs amis les trouveraient. Mais il allait falloir qu'ils attendent leur tour.

 _ **Le lendemain matin :**_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, et grimaçai en me remémorant les événements de la veille. La presque agression. Malefoy qui avait été là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Qui m'avait aidé, protégé, rassuré, réconforté… Quel changement ! Pendant quelques minutes, je m'étais sentie… bien, presque à ma place. Dans les bras d'un Serpentard. Dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Cette idée était assez dérangeante pour que je me réveille complètement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil magique, que j'étais la seule à entendre sonner : 10h55. Même pour un samedi, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me lever aussi tard. Mais je devais bien avouer avoir eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir.

D'ailleurs, j'étais rentrée tellement chamboulée que j'en avais même oublié où j'étais. Ou plutôt avec qui. Pansy Parkinson. Dans le lit en face de moi. Je soupirai doucement et me levai, en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le bouledogue qui me servait à présent de colocataire. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, me contentant de me rafraîchir et de m'habiller. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir que je me rachète quelques vêtements, et vite, puisque aucun des miens n'avait survécu à la destruction du dortoir. Heureusement, on m'avait généreusement prêté un jean et un pull. Je soupirai en me rappelant que Ginny m'avait promis de m'aider à renouveler ma garde-robe. Une vraie amie, pensez-vous ? Et bien détrompez-vous ! Pourquoi ? On voit que vous n'avez jamais fait de shopping avec Ginny Weasley.


	10. Chapitre 09

Chapitre 9 : Comment forcer sa meilleure amie à essayer des talons hauts ?

En soupirant, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Habituellement, j'aurais attendue Ginny, qui devait à peine commencer à se réveiller à cette heure-ci, mais comme je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait la chambre de cette dernière, je décidai d'aller manger d'abord. J'eus un sourire amusé en me rendant compte que certains élèves de ma maison avaient déjà commencé à « redécorer » la Salle Commune des Serpentards. D'ailleurs, en parlant de décoration… n'était-ce pas Ron là-bas, en train d'installer sur une étagère bien visible tous les trophées gagnés par notre maison ? Je me rapprochai afin de vérifier. Ah si, c'était bien Ron… Celui-ci se retournait pour saisir une nouvelle coupe de Quidditch quand il m'aperçut.

« - Mione ! Regarde-moi ça, ces serpents vont s'étrangler avec leur venin quand ils verront toutes les coupes qu'on a gagnées face à eux !

\- Ron… je ne suis pas sûre qu'étaler notre pseudo-supériorité soit le meilleur moyen de commencer cette 'cohabitation'...

\- Mais Mione ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu crois qu'eux se seraient gênés, si la situation était inversée ?

\- Et bien justement Ron ! Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau. Prouvons-leur que les Gryffondors ont plus de classe que ça !

\- Mais... »

Voyant que le rouquin hésitait, je lui pris la main et l'entraînai vers la Grande Salle, sachant parfaitement que la nourriture était le seul moyen d'avoir raison avec lui. Une fois arrivés à notre table (Merlin merci, enfin un élément qui restait typiquement Gryffondor), Ron lâcha ma main pour se précipiter sur tous les gâteaux qui passaient devant lui. Je souris en voyant ça. La veille, j'avais choisi de leur annoncer ce qui avait failli m'arriver dans le couloir, passant tout de même l'épisode Drago Malefoy sous silence. Mon estomac en était toujours retourné mais j'étais ravie de constater que Ron arrivait encore à manger comme si de rien n'était. Voyant mon air triste, il me lança un regard doux, posa sa main sur la mienne, et me tendit une tartelette à la fraise. Je l'acceptai en le remerciant d'un sourire. Tout en commençant à manger, je réalisai une chose. Une chose importante. Je venais de parcourir d'innombrables couloirs main dans la main avec le garçon que j'étais supposée aimer plus que tout… et je ne m'en étais rendue compte que quand il m'avait lâchée. Sa grande main était d'ailleurs sur la mienne en ce moment-même, nos doigts entrelacés. Et je ne ressentais rien. Sauf peut-être la vaine satisfaction de voir Lavande enrager à quelques places de là, ses yeux fixés sur nos mains enlacées. Je ne ressentais rien de plus que ce que j'aurais ressenti en tenant la main d'Harry ou de Ginny… Tiens, en parlant d'elle… La rousse se laissa choir très élégamment à côté de moi, ses beaux yeux océan encore bouffis de sommeil. Elle interrompit mes pensées plus que dérangeantes sur mes non-sentiments vis-à-vis de son frère en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle et Harry n'arrêtaient plus de me toucher constamment depuis que je leur avais raconté l'agression d'hier soir. A croire qu'ils voulaient vérifier que j'étais bien là. Le geste était adorable, mais j'avais 18 ans et je pouvais prendre soin de moi. Je n'allais pas m'envoler. Elle serra ma main quand je le lui dis avant de me faire un petit sourire gêné et de me lâcher.

« - Hum… Gin'… Je sais que je ne suis pas une très grande experte en vêtements et maquillage tendance mais…

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, me coupa-t-elle d'un ton un peu condescendant. Mais ne t'en fait pas, après notre séance de shopping d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de ton inexpérience. Je vais tout t'apprendre alors arrête de stresser et mange !

\- Oui d'accord mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Mione, je t'assure que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

\- Si 'Madame les bonnes mains' pouvait me laisser en placer une, je pourrais peut-être lui dire qu'elle ne s'est maquillé qu'un œil ! »

J'avais commencé ma tirade d'un ton agacé mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la tête de Ginny. Heureusement, je connaissais bien mon amie et je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne se vexerait pas pour si peu. En revanche elle risquait de me le faire payer pendant notre séance de lèche-vitrines. Soudain, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, la cadette des Weasley se leva en m'entraînant à sa suite. Je m'attendais au pire...

 _ **A Pré-au-Lard, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure :**_

Ginny était en train de fouiller dans les rayonnages remplis de vêtements pendant que moi, enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage, j'étais forcée d'enfiler tout ce que ma soi-disant meilleure amie me faisait passer par dessus la porte, tenue après tenue. En y regardant de plus près, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu voir dans mes yeux à quel point j'aurais préféré être ailleurs. N'importe où mais pas dans une boutique de vêtements. En effet, il faut croire que j'avais sous-estimée la rouquine lorsqu'elle avait parlé de renouveler ma garde-robe. Nous n'avions de toute évidence pas la même idée de ce que devait contenir une garde-robe...

Pour ma part, après avoir trouvé autant de pulls, sweaters, vêtements de sport, jeans, et uniformes que mon armoire en contenait avant, j'avais tout naturellement voulu acheter mes emplettes. J'avais même voulu faire plaisir à Ginny, et j'avais fait l'effort de choisir des vêtements avec plus de couleurs et des formes plus ajustées. Mais ma cadette ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille. Pour Ginny Weasley, le fait d'avoir reconstitué ma garde-robe ne suffisait pas. Il fallait maintenant l'agrandir, l'améliorer. Et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un vêtement typiquement féminin : la robe ? J'en avais déjà essayé des milliers, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il me semblait. J'entendis des pas pressés et ma machiavélique meilleure amie fit passer d'autres modèles de robes par dessus la porte.

« - Mais Gin' ! tentai-je d'une voix plaintive. Je viens déjà d'essayer une quarantaine de pantalons, leggings et jupes en tout genres… Sans compter la soixantaine de T-shirts, sweaters, débardeurs, pulls, vestes, chemises, et tuniques que tu m'as forcé à prendre ! Ma garde-robe vient déjà de quintupler de volume, tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait s'arrêter là ?

\- Certainement pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Je doute de pouvoir te traîner dans une boutique de vêtements de nouveau, même en utilisant le chantage ou la force, alors je compte bien en profiter ! Maintenant essaie ses robes et achète celles qui te vont ! Ensuite on pourra passer aux chaussures et accessoires. Mais comme je suis tout de même ta meilleure amie, je t'épargne le maquillage. Pour cette fois…

\- Trop aimable ! persiflai-je, enfermée dans la cabine par un sort. De toute façon, je trouve que le maquillage rend vulgaire.

\- Même sur moi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es très belle Gin'… Mais j'ai peur que les vêtements et le maquillage en même temps, ça fasse un peu…

\- Un peu trop ? Les vêtements, la coiffure, le maquillage, tout ça permet d'affirmer son identité sociale Mione. Je sais que certaines filles ne comprennent pas ça, et pensent que les vêtements et le maquillage sont faits pour attirer l'attention, mais en vérité, cela permet juste de révéler plein de choses sur toi. Faire attention à son apparence ne signifie pas qu'on recherche une relation sexuelle, tu sais ?

\- Tu dis ça à une fille qui a failli se faire agresser alors qu'elle portait un vieux pull informe et une jupe cinq centimètres en-dessous du genou. Je sais tout ça Gin' ! Je ne serais juste pas à l'aise avec moi-même si je devais me tartiner le visage de toutes sortes de crèmes, et porter les mêmes vêtements que tout le monde, juste pour avoir l'air jolie. Je trouve ça futile !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi !

\- Évidemment, tu veux devenir styliste ! dis-je en rigolant, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

\- Ou joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, j'ai pas encore fait mon choix. Dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui ai ta baguette jeune fille et tu es enfermée là-dedans alors ne détourne pas la conversation, fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien. Tu as fini d'essayer les robes ?

\- Bah j'aurais essayé… marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Oui, elles me vont toutes.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle te vont hyper bien !

\- Je parlais de la taille… Bon maintenant ça suffit Ginevra Weasley ! J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, alors laisse-moi sortir ! hurlai-je en commençant réellement à m'impatienter.

\- Très bien… ronchonna l'intéressée. Je choisirais tes accessoires moi-même. De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'essayer les bijoux. Les accessoires pour cheveux par contre…

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mes cheveux ! m'exclamai-je en sortant enfin de la cabine où j'avais été enfermée toute l'après-midi. Maintenant va chercher tes accessoires à la con pendant que je cherche une paire de baskets à ma taille, et allons-nous en !

\- Ils sont déjà avec le reste et… Attends une minute ! _U_ _ne_ paire de **baskets** ?! Alors là tu rêves ! Tu va essayer _plusieurs_ paires de **chaussures**. Des baskets certes puisque tu es sportive, mais aussi des bottes, des ballerines, des sandales, des bottines, des escarpins…

\- Des escarpins ? la coupai-je d'un ton horrifié. Comme dans : des escarpins _à_ _talons hauts_ ?! Hors de question ! Non, non et non ! Et ne me fait pas ton regard de chien battu, ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Je refuse Gin', tu m'entends ?

\- C'est toujours moi qui ai ta baguette Mione. Alors tais-toi et va essayer ces chaussures ! ordonna-t-elle en me poussant sur un petit pouf face à un miroir. »

Tout en essayant les paires de chaussures que mon amie me présentait, les regardant seulement pour vérifier si elles avaient des talons, je réfléchissais à un moyen d'échapper aux escarpins. J'avais bien une petite idée mais je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet assez sensible pour Ginny. Cependant, en voyant la rousse s'approcher de moi avec une paire de talons aiguilles, je décidai de tenter le coup. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…

« - Décidément Gin', tu as vraiment décidé de me ruiner. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter tout ça !

\- Arrêtes Hermione ! Ne cherche pas à me faire culpabiliser avec tes soi-disant problèmes d'argent. Je sais ce que c'est que de 'ne pas avoir les moyens'. Alors crois-moi : avec tes deux parents qui sont chirurgiens-dentistes, et même si la monnaie moldue perd de sa valeur quand elle est convertie en Gallions, tu **as** les moyens. Cela dit je ne peux pas te forcer… soupira tristement ma meilleure amie. Tu as raison, allons-nous en. »

En voyant les larmes dans ses yeux, je sus que j'étais allée trop loin. Mais j'étais vraiment conne parfois ! Je le savais pourtant, que Ginny rêvait de faire les magasins sans pouvoir se le permettre ! Et moi, comme une égoïste, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je sabotais notre journée de shopping entre meilleures amies. En me maudissant intérieurement de ma bêtise, j'appelai la belle rousse.

« - Gin' ! Attends ! J'accepte les escarpins ! Mais seulement une paire… Et tu en prends une aussi comme ça je me sentirais moins seule ! Voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, toujours dos à moi, je décidai d'insister. C'est moi qui offre évidemment !

\- Évidemment… répéta-t-elle pensivement. De toute façon il faudra bien que quelqu'un t'apprenne à marcher avec...

\- Qui d'autre que toi pourrait m'aider dans cette tâche ?

\- Personne. D'ailleurs ne bouge pas, j'ai exactement la paire qu'il te faut ! Je vais la chercher ! »

Un sourire lumineux sur le visage, elle courut chercher une boîte dans un rayonnage au loin. Je me remis à respirer normalement. Je haïssais voir mes amis en colère contre moi. Particulièrement quand c'était de ma faute. Heureusement, Ginny ne semblait plus fâchée. Elle avait même l'air heureuse. Voire trop heureuse. Ce qui est normal puisqu'au final, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Pff… je m'étais encore faite avoir par son numéro d'actrice. Toutefois, en la voyant revenir avec un sourire immense et les yeux pétillants, je fus forcée d'admettre que deux paires d'escarpins et cinq longues heures d'essayages ennuyeux n'étaient pas cher payé pour voir ma meilleure amie aussi heureuse.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas partager !

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

« - Bon… Maintenant que j'ai assez de vêtements et de chaussures pour m'habiller toute une année sans porter deux fois la même chose, on peut rentrer ?

\- Oui c'est bon on y va ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois…

\- J'ai entendu Gin' !

\- Rooohhh... »

Mon moral s'améliora nettement une fois hors de la boutique. On décida de déposer nos sacs dans nos chambres grâce à un sort, et d'aller boire une bière-au-beurre aux Trois Balais. L'endroit était bondé, comme d'habitude. Je m'installai à une table à l'abri des regards tandis que Ginny partait commander directement au bar, discutant au passage avec certaines Gryffondores de la même année qu'elle. De mon côté, je profitai de ce petit laps de temps pour sortir mon téléphone et vérifier mes messages. Je m'étonnais toujours de la qualité du réseau dans cet endroit pourtant totalement magique ! J'avais reçu plusieurs messages. Certains venaient de mes amis moldus, qui pensaient que je passais l'année en pensionnat, et un autre venait de mes parents. Je décidai de leur renvoyer un message pour leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé à mon dortoir, sans pour autant leur dire que je pensais bien que c'était de ma faute, et je leur confirmai que j'allais parfaitement bien. Je m'apprêtais à répondre aux messages de mes amis quand une chope pleine se posa face à moi. Sans même lever les yeux de mon écran, vu que je tapais un message et que j'étais concentrée, je remerciai Ginny et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la banquette. Sauf que ce n'est pas la voix de mon amie qui me répondit.

« - Merci Granger, ironisa une voix sexy et indéniablement masculine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? répliquai-je froidement, décontenancée par l'odeur de son eau-de-cologne qui chatouillait mes narines. Pas désagréable.

\- Et bien… il me semble que tu viens de m'inviter à m'asseoir.

\- Waouh ! Mais c'est que tu deviens drôle ! Je t'ai pris pour Ginny, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de t'asseoir à mes côtés sinon… D'ailleurs je suis étonnée que Môsieur Malefoy-le-Sang-Pur ose se montrer en public avec une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Personne ne peut nous voir d'ici… susurra le Serpentard à mon oreille, riant en constatant qu'il m'avait déclenché un frisson. Abruti va !

\- Wow ! Calme tes ardeurs immédiatement Drago !

\- Drago hein ?! s'amusa le beau blond. Depuis quand en est-on aux prénoms, Hermione ?

\- Depuis jamais ! Ça m'a seulement échappé Malefoy. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Dommage… soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Écoute, me coupa-t-il d'un ton arrogant, je ne suis pas venu pour te faire la causette Granger. J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé exactement l'autre soir.

\- Quel autre soir ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! On sait très bien tous les deux que tu es tout sauf une idiote, alors réponds-moi. Qui étaient ces mecs ? Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à toi ? Est-ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de te faire du mal...? Voyant que mes yeux se remplissaient involontairement de larmes, la main du Serpentard se posa tout naturellement sur la mienne. Raconte-moi Hermione…

\- J'aimerais pouvoir ! Mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas qui ils étaient ni ce qu'ils avaient contre moi. La seule chose que je sais c'est que si tu n'étais pas arrivé… Oh non, m'interrompis-je en réalisant quelque chose. Je ne t'ai même pas remercié ! C'est pourtant la première chose que j'aurais du faire. Merci Malefoy ! Du fond du cœur. Le Prince des Serpentards détourna les yeux, légèrement gêné. Tiens… c'est la première que je voyais cette expression sur lui. Ça lui allait bien. Il était mignon. Euh… attends : quoi ?! Je devais être sérieusement en manque de sommeil si je trouvais Drago Malefoy mignon. Quoique… Stop ! On se calme.

\- Hum… et ben je t'en prie ! dit-il en interrompant mes pensées. C'est quoi ce truc dans tes mains ?

\- Ça ? C'est mon Iphone. C'est… hum… un truc que les moldus utilisent pour communiquer entre eux, quand ils sont loin. Grâce à ça, je peux donner de mes nouvelles à mes parents quand je suis à Poudlard. C'est plus rapide qu'un hibou…

\- Intéressant… marmonna le vert et argent en regardant le petit boîtier blanc avec méfiance.

\- Ça peut servir à plein d'autre choses aussi… On peut lire des livres, jouer à des jeux ou encore prendre des photos ! Pour prouver mes dires, et aussi parce que j'avais très envie d'immortaliser cette situation irréelle, je pris une photo de nous deux et la lui montrai.

\- On dirait que tu essayes de me vendre ton truc moldu, s'esclaffa le blond.

\- Oh désolée… m'excusai-je en rougissant.

\- Je devrais sans doute y aller… A plus ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se dépêchant de retourner à sa place. C'est étrange, mais maintenant que sa main ne recouvrait plus la mienne, j'avais froid. Il était parti vraiment vite. Waouh ! J'avais du lui faire sacrément peur avec ma photo. Quelle idiote ! Je savais bien qu'il n'aimait pas les trucs moldus en plus ! Il avait du me prendre pour une grosse conne… Hé minute ! C'est de Malefoy qu'on parle là. Peu importe qu'il me prenne pour une conne.

\- Hermione ça va ?! Tu marmonnes toute seule dans ton coin… c'est plutôt bizarre ! plaisanta Ginny.

\- Gin' ! Je t'avais pas vu revenir ! Mais Malefoy si apparemment, ajoutai-je dans ma tête, soulagée. Il ne m'avait pas plantée comme une idiote, il avait juste voulu éviter que ma meilleure amie ne nous surprenne dans une position compromettante. Enfin on ne faisait rien de mal bien sûr ! C'est pas comme si on était en train de flirter... Bien dommage d'ailleurs ! Waouh, et voilà que ça recommençait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à la fin ? Ne t'en fais pas Gin' je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai reçu un message idiot, c'est pour ça que je marmonne.

\- Hmmm-hmmm… pourquoi il y a une bière-au-beurre devant toi ?

\- Oh… euh… un mec est venu me l'offrir pendant que tu discutais avec les filles de ton année, celles qui sont au bar, annonçai-je en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas rougir.

\- C'est trop cool ! On vient tout juste de finir ton relooking et tu te fais déjà offrir un verre. C'est lequel ? interrogea la rouquine en scannant la pièce d'un air excité.

\- Il est déjà parti ! D'ailleurs on devrait sans doute y aller aussi ! On a une grosse journée demain.

\- Demain c'est dimanche Mione.

\- Oui je sais mais on a plein de devoirs à rattraper !

\- Tu as raison !

\- Tu es d'accord avec moi ? demandai-je, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr ! Et puis il faut aussi qu'on se prépare pour la fête de ce soir !

\- Ah… je me disais aussi… Attends : c'est ce soir ?!

\- Et oui ma belle ! Et même si la moitié des invités seront des Serpentards, ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger sa tenue. Au contraire, on va leur prouver de quel bois on se chauffe ! »

Une fois rentrées dans notre nouveau dortoir commun, qui était aussi vert et rouge que la Grande Salle pendant la période de Noël, nous nous dirigeâmes chacune vers notre chambre pour prendre une douche, nous habiller et nous maquiller. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver toutes les deux dans la chambre de Ginny, afin de nous coiffer ensemble. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas confiance en mes talents de coiffeuse. Ce qui était vexant ! Quoique… en regardant ma tignasse emmêlée dans un miroir, je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tort. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma chambre et commençai à sélectionner la robe qui serait la plus susceptible d'être approuvée par ma meilleure amie, ainsi que le collier et les boucles d'oreilles qui iraient avec. Pour ce qui était des chaussures, Ginny avait été catégorique : c'était les escarpins ou rien. Étant donné que nous nous étions déjà disputé à ce sujet aujourd'hui, je décidai de ne pas faire de commentaire et d'obéir sagement. Une fois toutes ces affaires rassemblées, je me dirigeai vers la seule salle de bain de la chambre. Et c'est là que les choses se gâtèrent.

« - Tu crois faire quoi là, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?! siffla la voix hautaine de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Euh, prendre une douche… Tu connais sans doute pas, c'est ce que font les gens pour être propre et sentir bon !

\- Comment oses-tu ? Il est hors de question que ton sang impur vienne souiller **ma** salle de bain ! Pour la chambre on ne m'a pas laissé le choix, mais Dumbledore n'a rien dit sur la salle de bain !

\- Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine Parkinson ! Cette pièce est autant à moi qu'à toi !

\- Oh vraiment ? Et bien regarde dedans alors ! »

Je m'exécutai en grognant. Cette fille commençait déjà à me taper sur le système. Je passai la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux me cloua le bec. La pièce, carrelée dans des tons de vert et argent (histoire de bien montrer qui était le propriétaire légitime des lieux) regorgeait de produits de beauté en tout genres, et en quantité suffisante pour ouvrir une boutique de cosmétiques. On voyait au premier coup d'œil que ses produits valaient une fortune. Sachant pertinemment que ma colocataire ne me laisserait jamais entrer au contact de son précieux maquillage, je décidai d'aller emprunter la salle de bain d'un de mes amis. Ginny étant sans doute déjà sous la douche, et Ron ne se levant jamais avant 14 heures quand il n'y avait pas cours, je choisis de me rendre chez Harry.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon ami. Non, je ne connaissais pas son emplacement parce que j'avais épié Drago Malefoy quand il se dirigeait vers sa chambre hier… Pour éviter que mes pensées ne dérivent encore plus, je toquai au tableau et Harry vint m'ouvrir. Même s'il parut surpris de ma requête, il m'autorisa quand même à prendre une douche ici, en me prévenant toutefois qu'il devait partir d'ici une dizaine de minutes pour remplir la tâche périlleuse d'aller réveiller Ron.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlant, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. Vers Malefoy en particulier. Je pensais encore à cet arrogant blond en sortant de la douche. J'en étais arrivée à un constat plutôt alarmant : je n'arrivais plus à détester le Serpentard. C'était devenu au-dessus de mes forces. Autrefois, c'était si simple… Et aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus. Pas après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie. Je ne savais pas tout à fait ce que j'éprouvais à son égard. Tout en continuant à réfléchir à cet épineux problème sentimental, je m'enveloppai dans une serviette verte et moelleuse avec un liseré argent et sortis de la salle de bain après m'être rendu compte que j'avais laissés mes vêtements propres sur le lit d'Harry. L'amour me transformait vraiment en bécasse étourdie ! Minute ! L'amour ? Oh non ! Non non non ! Je ne pouvais pas être stupidement tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ! C'était impossible ! J'étais plus forte que ça ! Chassant ses pensées sans pitié, je me focalisai sur ce qui m'entourait pour retrouver mon calme. Un grand lit. Un sol en bois précieux. Une fenêtre qui laissait passer le soleil. Une robe douce entre mes mains. Là… ça allait mieux. Tout était à nouveau sous contrôle.

Penser à des choses concrètes m'avait toujours permis de me vider l'esprit. C'est pour ça que j'aimais autant mes études. Je saisis ma robe, mes accessoires et les escarpins qui allaient malheureusement avec et retournai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Je ressortis deux secondes plus tard, toujours en serviette, et me mit à la recherche de ce satané collier, qui aurait dû être avec mes autres accessoires mais n'y était pas. Ginny m'en voudrait si je commençais déjà à perdre les bijoux que nous avions achetés cette après-midi. Elle allait encore dire que je m'en fichais et que je n'en prenais pas soin. Bon, cela dit je m'en fichais un peu… Et je n'en prenais pas aussi soin que de mes livres par exemple. Soudain, une voix retentit dans mon dos. Une voix que je commençais à être capable d'identifier bien trop facilement à mon goût.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Plutôt joli ce collier

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai été lui parler aux Trois Balais cette après-midi. Je l'ai juste vu seule à cette table et je me suis dit qu'il fallait saisir ma chance. Et c'est bien ça qui m'ennuie. Depuis quand je 'saisis ma chance' avec **Hermione Granger** ?! C'est pas comme si elle me plaisait ou quoi… c'est juste que, je sais pas ! Elle me semble différente depuis quelques temps. Tout à coup, alors que je me croyais seul dans ma chambre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de devant la cheminée brusquement pour foutre les jetons à Potter. Sauf que ce n'était pas Potter qui venait de sortir de ma salle de bain. C'était une délicieuse créatures aux jambes fines et musclées, dont la poitrine ronde et le ventre plat étaient soulignés par une serviette, aux couleurs de ma maison, et dont les boucles brunes confirmaient qu'il s'agissait bien d' _elle_. Un éclair de jalousie me traversa, sans aucune raison valable. Cela me rendait jaloux qu'Hermione Granger prenne une douche chez Harry Potter. Enfin… ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient plus qu'amis ! N'est-ce pas ?

Je sortis de mes pensées en me rendant compte qu'elle s'approchait du lit de Potter. Elle attrapa quelque chose, une robe et des chaussures je crois, et retourna dans la salle de bain, en faisant tomber un petit truc brillant au passage. Je me remis à respirer. Une fois sûr qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte, j'attrapai l'objet en question pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un collier. Hmm, plutôt joli… Je m'installai sur le canapé en cuir face à la cheminée, et attendis qu'elle sorte pour lui rendre gentiment ce qui lui appartenait. J'étais vraiment trop sympa...

« - Plutôt joli ce collier… Cela dit, on m'a toujours appris que les belles femmes aimaient les beaux bijoux, alors j'imagine que ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?!

\- Je t'ai connu plus vive d'esprit Hermione ! Tu es dans _ma_ chambre aux dernières nouvelles, susurrai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Et bien… techniquement, je suis dans celle d'Harry.

\- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? »

Mince ! Quel idiot ! Pourquoi je lui demande ça d'ailleurs, je m'en fous. Je me fiche de leur relation et je me fiche d'elle. Ce n'est qu'une pathétique Sang-de… Sang-de-Bou… Née-Moldue quoi ! Peu importe avec qui elle sort, de toute façon ça ne sera pas moi alors… Attends une minute ! Est-ce que c'est moi : Drago Malefoy, puissant Sang-Pur et Prince des Serpentards, qui vient de penser ça ?! Ben ressaisis-toi mon vieux, on dirait un Poufsouffle. Et Drago Malefoy n'est **pas** un Poufsouffle.

« - Que… Et si c'était le cas ? Tu ferais quoi ? Hein, Drago ? murmura sensuellement la jolie brune à mon oreille. Par Morgane, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle me faisait, là, tout de suite, alors qu'elle était à dix centimètres de moi, son sublime corps mouillé uniquement caché par une serviette aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Et bien… je trouverais ça vraiment... vraiment... vraiment... dommage, répliquai-je d'une voix profonde en approchant mes lèvres de celles de la Gryffondore à chaque 'vraiment'.

\- Hmm… et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, aussi déstabilisée que moi par notre proximité.

\- Parce que je ne pourrais pas te faire ça… annonçai-je en m'approchant encore. »

Alors que nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, je souris et me reculai, guettant sa réaction. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur ses somptueuses prunelles chocolat et les plongea dans les miennes. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude. Mais j'étais le plus grand séducteur de tout Poudlard, et si un de nous deux savait utiliser ses yeux à son avantage, c'était bien moi. Hermione n'avait aucune chance. Je lui lançai un regard tellement chargé de séduction, d'érotisme et de sensualité qu'il aurait suffi à faire s'évanouir la moitié des filles de cette école. Et croyez-moi, j'ai testé.

Elle rougit adorablement alors que mon regard descendait le long de son corps. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien foutue. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais remarqué ça avant ? Bon c'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vue presque nue avant aujourd'hui… Mais quand même ! Elle était super sexy avec ses longues jambes musclées. On voyait qu'elle faisait beaucoup de sport. Sans doute autant que moi. Bon pas du Quidditch évidemment puisqu'elle avait peur des hauteurs. Attends une minute : comment par Morgane est-ce que je savais ça ? Après avoir langoureusement parcouru son corps de mes prunelles argentées, je revins sur son visage. La miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard n'avait jamais été attirante. Mais là… Là j'avoue qu'Hermione Granger était tout simplement magnifique. Elle me faisait de l'effet. Et venant de ma part, c'est un grand compliment. Avant que je n'ai le temps de la déstabiliser un peu plus -ou peut-être pour se retenir de me sauter dessus et d'arracher mes vêtements, qui sait ?- elle ouvrit sa bouche rouge et pulpeuse et détourna mon attention, qui était focalisée sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

« - Tu… hem… tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me faire ? souffla-t-elle tout en réussissant l'exploit d'avoir l'air aguicheuse et timide à la fois. Ou bien ce n'était qu'une promesse en l'air ? »

Ben ça alors ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Qu'elle… **minauderait**. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait rougi et se serait jetée sur moi. Ou alors serait partie en courant mais en aucun cas elle n'aurait eu l'audace de me faire continuer mon jeu. Cela dit j'aurais dû me douter qu'Hermione Granger ne réagirait pas comme n'importe quelle autre fille. Elle ne le faisait jamais. C'est ce qui me plaisait le plus dans son caractère d'ailleurs. Ça et la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient quand elle était en colère, le plus souvent par ma faute. J'adorais avoir assez de pouvoir sur elle pour faire changer ses expressions faciales. Et le petite moue qu'elle faisait quand je l'agaçais était très excitante. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher de sitôt. Après tout, je me contentais de répondre à sa question. Je m'approchai donc d'elle.

« - Mais ça y est, murmurai-je en effleurant son décolleté du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu m'as fait qui aurait pu être mal interprété par Harry. Tu ne m'as même pas touchée…

\- Est-ce du regret que j'entends dans ta voix ? demandai-je tout en continuant à jouer avec son décolleté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Le collier ! Mais bien sûr, quelle idiote ! Tu voulais simplement attacher le collier à mon cou.

\- C'est définitivement du regret que j'entends dans ta voix…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Drago... Honnêtement, tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison pour… Enfin, je veux dire… Si jamais ça devait être du regret… »

Ma grande expérience de sex-symbol Poudlardien m'a appris qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un baiser pour faire taire une fille. Alors je la coupai dans sa tirade en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, avec un léger arrière-goût de fraise. A mon plus grand bonheur elle me rendit mon baiser. Enfin peut-être pas 'bonheur' non plus, c'est un peu exagéré, après tout j'en ai rien à faire de Granger. Je crois. Raahh je sais plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis en train d'embrasser ma pire ennemie à pleine bouche, mon corps tellement collé contre le sien qu'on dirait qu'on cherche à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Pour l'instant, je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : Hermione Granger me fait plus d'effet que toutes les bimbos qui sont passées dans mon lit réunies. Et vu leur nombre, ce n'est pas peu dire.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Blaise ou le mec qui fout la merde sans s'en rendre compte

« - Yo mec ! chantonna Blaise Zabini en rentrant dans la pièce. Prêt à aller te bourrer la gueule et niquer tout ce qui bouge ? »

A quelques secondes près, ma réputation de jeune fille sage était très très compromise. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de m'éloigner (ou plutôt de me décoller) de Malefoy avant que Zabini ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Son regard s'attarda sur moi puis sur Drago pour revenir sur moi.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- _Elle_ a un prénom je te signale Blaise ! Et je suis simplement passée prendre une douche vu que Pansy Parkinson n'aime pas vraiment partager.

\- Si tu voulais prendre une douche, tu aurais pu passer chez moi, je t'aurais savonné le dos... susurra le Serpentard italien. Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! »

En voyant les yeux de Drago s'écarquiller démesurément, je ne pus m'empêcher de maudire Blaise. Oui on avait couché ensemble une fois. Une seule fois. J'avais bu, il s'était incrusté à une fête des Gryffondors et on avait dansé ensemble, puis une chose en entraînant une autre… Bref, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin. On avait passé un moment agréable, on avait aussi bien rigolé mais le jour s'était levé et on était redevenu un Serpentard et une Gryffondore. Le seul effet que cette nuit avait eu est que Blaise ne m'avait plus jamais insultée. On n'était pas amis pour autant. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit à vrai dire ! C'était sympa qu'il s'en rappelle… Mais on n'était pas proches pour autant. Surtout qu'il venait d'interrompre mon baiser avec Drago. Mon baiser avec **Malefoy** ! Pas Drago : Malefoy. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de s'en souvenir. Dire que je venais de l'embrasser... Oh merde, mais dans quoi je m'étais encore embarquée ?! Surtout que, comme vient si bien de le faire remarquer Zabini, le blond avait la sale habitude de 'niquer tout ce qui bouge'. Quand je pense que j'avais failli me faire avoir… J'avais terriblement honte. Je fis volte-face et retournai dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir même pas trente secondes plus tard, habillée de la tête aux pieds. Je me précipitai hors de la pièce presque en courant, bousculant ce crétin d'italien séduisant au passage.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Ils ont couché ensemble. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondore. Blaise et Hermione. Lui et Elle. Mon meilleur ami et _elle_. Oh putain… Il faut que je m'assois. Je m'affalai sur le canapé et regardai le métis d'un air perdu.

« - Tu t'es tapé Granger…

\- Une fois ouais. C'était vraiment cool. Elle est super bonne ! Mais bon… se reprit-il en croisant mon regard assassin, elle était quand même super bourrée. Elle me voyait flou quoi !

\- Tu t'es tapé Granger…

\- Rooohhh ça va ! Je sais que toute ta famille te fout la pression à cause de ça mais tu sais très bien que ça ne me gêne pas de m'envoyer en l'air avec une Sang-Impure. D'ailleurs il me semble que tu t'es déjà tapé une Poufsouffle qui en est une.

\- Tu t'es tapé Granger…

\- Putain Dray' ça va c'est pas la fin du monde ! Elle est bonne et je…

\- Tu t'es tapé _ma_ Granger ! hurlai-je en serrant ma main contre sa gorge et en le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres. »

Je le lâchai en me rendant compte de ce que je faisais. Je venais de blesser mon meilleur ami à cause d'une fille. J'avais laissé parler mon instinct et il faut croire que celui-ci n'aimait pas trop qu'un autre mec touche Hermione. Génial… je l'avais à peine embrassée une fois et je me comportais déjà en mec jaloux et possessif. Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Cela dit, je n'avais jamais tenu à quiconque autant que je tenais à Hermione. Parce qu'à ce stade, je ne pouvais plus le nier : je tenais à Hermione Granger. Je tenais même beaucoup trop à elle.

« - Blaise… je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

\- Moi je sais… murmura mon ami en se relevant et en réajustant son nœud papillon. Tiens lui aussi était déjà en costume pour ce soir. Et félicitations mon vieux, ça fait super longtemps que j'attends ça ! s'exclama-t-il en me serrant la main, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

\- Tu attendais que je… te frappe ?

\- Mais non crétin ! J'attendais que tu tiennes assez à une fille pour être jaloux. Et si tu es jaloux même avec moi, tu dois vraiment tenir à elle. Peut-être même… Non ! Un Malefoy… amoureux ? Voilà qui serait une première !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas…

\- Tu as bien fait de choisir Granger. Parmi toutes les filles de Poudlard, c'est celle qui doit être la plus désintéressée. En revanche le reste de ta famille ne va pas apprécier… C'est sans doute pour ça que c'est resté secret ! Ça fait peut-être même des années que ça dure… et tu ne m'a jamais mis au courant ! Je suis vexé là mon pote.

\- Blaise ! Ça ne fait pas des années que ça dure. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre si quelque chose peut durer entre nous deux… Tu as bien vu la façon dont elle s'est enfuie ! Et puis, merde quoi ! Il y a trois jours je la haïssais et aujourd'hui…

\- Tu l'aimes, commenta doucement le Serpentard.

\- Non… enfin je ne crois pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Avant, à chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui en coller une et maintenant… et ben j'ai toujours envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je la vois mais bon… Mes motivations ont changées quoi !

\- Je te le dis mec, t'es amoureux ! Ça se voit sur ta tronche.

\- C'est impossible de tomber amoureux en si peu de temps ! A moins que…

\- A moins que tu viennes seulement de t'en rendre compte mais que tu l'aimes en fait depuis le premier regard.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Il est impossible de tomber aussi vite amoureux à moins que… cet amour ne soit pas naturel, articulai-je sombrement. »

Cette espèce de sale petite… elle avait osé m'empoisonner. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y était prise mais elle m'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Potion, sortilège ou je ne sais quoi encore, le résultat était le même. La meilleure élève de Poudlard avait utilisé la magie pour me forcer à l'aimer. Et j'avais failli me faire avoir… Mais, foi de Malefoy, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! J'allais avoir une petite discussion avec Hermione Granger. Une petite discussion très instructive.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Un échange de points de vue

Je me réfugiai dans la chambre de Ginny et de Millicent Bulstrode. Heureusement, cette dernière n'était pas là. Ma meilleure amie, en revanche, était bien présente et avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout en la laissant faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec mes cheveux, je lui racontai ce qui venait de se passer avec Drago. Je savais que j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi mais là tout de suite, j'en étais parfaitement incapable. Heureusement, Ginny était la fille la plus loyale et la plus compréhensive que je connaisse. Cela n'empêche qu'à la fin de mon récit, je me retournai anxieusement vers elle :

« - Ginny ?

\- Tu as embrassé Malefoy. Et tu as aimé ça.

\- Par Gryffondor, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?!

\- Arrête de pleurer Mione ! D'une : tu vas ruiner ton maquillage, et vu le temps que ça m'a pris, c'est hors de question, et de deux : je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Hermione, même si je suis la sœur de Ron, j'ai un bon sens de l'observation. Et j'ai toujours su que si c'était aussi explosif entre toi et Malefoy, c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison. Je l'aurais sans doute mal pris si tu avais quitté mon frère pour ce blond peroxydé mais puisque Ron a déjà tout gâché entre vous à cause de cette nouille de Lavande, et qu'il a osé te faire souffrir, je te pardonne. Et il me semble bien t'avoir dit de ne pas pleurer !

\- Désolée Gin'… C'est juste que…

\- Que je suis une amie formidable et que tu m'adores ! Oui je sais !

\- Tu es la meilleure ! »

Nous nous séparâmes après une longue étreinte. Je me sentais mieux. J'étais soulagée d'un poids et Ginny… et bien Ginny était juste contente d'avoir eu raison depuis le début. Nous étions toutes les deux prêtes pour cette 'soirée de bienvenue'. Et nous avions bien l'intention de faire ravaler leur venin à tous les serpents présents. Nous allions leur montrer que nous valions aussi bien qu'eux. Enfin c'était mon cas. Ginny voulait juste profiter du fait qu'Harry serait à cette soirée sans Cho pour lui montrer ce qu'il ratait. Dans tous les cas, ce soir nous sortions les griffes.

 _ **Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, alors que la fête est déjà bien lancée :**_

Ginny et moi étions en face du mini-bar. Notre entrée avait été remarquée et j'aurais juré voir certains Serpentards s'étrangler avec le contenu de leurs verres d'alcool. Bien fait pour eux ! Étrangement, on ne m'avait pas encore traité de miss je-sais-tout. Alors que nous étions là depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Trouvant ça bizarre, je questionnai mes amis :

« _Moi -_ Dites, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'aucun Serpentard ne semble se moquer de moi ?

 _Ginny_ \- Vu la robe que tu portes, et la façon dont j'ai arrangé tes cheveux, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question !

 _Harry_ \- Elle a raison Mione, tu es super belle comme ça.

 _Ron_ \- Même sans ça, tu es la plus belle fille de la soirée Hermione.

 _Moi_ \- Tu devrais plutôt aller dire ça à ta petite amie Ronald ! »

Énervée, je décidai de m'éloigner un peu de mes amis. Surtout que Ron commençait à être éméché, et que Ginny et Harry étaient ensemble sur la piste de danse, collés l'un à l'autre. J'allai me servir un verre de soda quand mon regard croisa une paire d'yeux gris. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Je posai le soda pour attraper une bière. Pff… j'étais vraiment pathétique ! J'envisageais de me saouler parce que Malefoy m'avait regardée. Je déraillais sérieusement. En plus, il était évident qu'il n'oserait jamais m'adresser la parole dans la Salle Commune de sa propre maison. Mais alors pourquoi Blaise était-il justement en train de se diriger vers moi ? Et où diable était passé Malefoy ?

« - Salut Hermione ! Sympa ta robe. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça tous les jours.

\- Blaise… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé en public.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai jamais eu de message à te faire passer de la part de Drago.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Il veut que tu le rejoignes dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi ne vient-il pas me le dire en face ?!

\- Je t'en prie Hermione ! Tu connais parfaitement ses raisons. Arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée vexée par son comportement et vas plutôt t'expliquer avec lui.

\- Très bien !

\- Oh et… Hermione ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Drago peut parfois être stupide et borné… Ce que je veux dire c'est… Prends soin de toi.

\- Oh ! Merci, Blaise. »

Je me dirigeai vers la Salle-sur-Demande. Une fois dedans, je vis une grande silhouette blonde en costume qui se tenait devant la cheminée. La pièce était magnifique, c'était un grand salon richement décoré où régnait pourtant une atmosphère de simplicité et de calme. Même si la pièce était ravissante et me plaisait beaucoup, mon regard restait ancré sur cette silhouette qui ne m'avait pas encore remarquée. De longues jambes fuselées, des fesses qui avaient l'air fermes, de larges épaules musclées par des entraînements de Quidditch intensifs et enfin une magnifique chevelure blond platine… Une couleur tellement unique qu'elle n'allait bien qu'à très peu de gens… Et il faisait définitivement partie de ces gens. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, mes talons raisonnant sur le parquet vernis.

« - Assieds-toi Granger, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide. »

Ah d'accord... je commençais à comprendre. J'avais embarrassé monsieur Malefoy-le-Sang-Pur devant son ami et maintenant il m'en voulait. Non mais quelle réaction puérile ! C'est lui qui m'avait embrassée quand même. Tout en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil qu'il me désignait, je lui répondis sèchement :

« - Si tu ne voulais pas que Blaise nous surprenne, il ne fallait pas m'embrasser !

\- Blaise hein ?! Vous en êtes déjà au stade des prénoms à ce que je vois ! En temps normal je m'en foutrais ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, à cause de ce que tu as osé me faire, sale sang-de-b… Raaahhh je ne peux même plus le dire à cause de toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais tu vas annuler ça tout de suite !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles… ?

\- Ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi ! Tu veux savoir de quoi je parle ? Mais à toi de me le dire ! De quoi tu t'es servie Granger ? Potion ? Sortilège ? Incantation ? Filtre d'amour ? Tu es vraiment tombée bien bas pour forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer. Et pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ?! Je sais que je suis un fantasme vivant, mais…

\- Attends une minute Drago ! criai-je en me relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement ?

\- Ne mens pas Hermione ! Je sais que tu m'as forcé à tomber amoureux de toi ! »

Je me levai d'un bond, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir flattée parce que Drago venait de m'avouer ses sentiments, ou extrêmement vexée qu'il m'accuse de les avoir forcés. En voyant la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à toutes les fois où il m'avait fait souffrir. Et c'est lui, ce sale petit con arrogant et hautain, qui avait le culot de venir m'agresser parce que je lui faisais ressentir des _émotions_ ?! Non mais quel imbécile congénital ! Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, mon poing vint s'écraser contre son petit nez si aristocratique, exactement comme en troisième année. Sauf qu'en troisième année, je ne m'étais pas sentie coupable de faire du mal au garçon dont j'étais amoureuse. Génial… Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça… De la culpabilité. Et le regret d'avoir frappé l'homme que j'aime.

Une minute ? Est-ce que je viens vraiment de retourner sur ce chemin ?! Mon ' _amour_ _'_ , que je ne contrôle pas et que je n'ai jamais demandé, pour **Drago Malefoy** ? Pourtant on s'était toujours copieusement haïs et insultés. La semaine dernière encore… Même pas : il y a trois jours. Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis, comme mon agression, notre rencontre aux Trois Balais et la destruction de… Attendez un instant ! La fumée bleue inconnue. Mon attitude et mes sentiments envers Malefoy qui évoluent aussi spectaculairement en si peu de temps. Finalement, il avait peut-être raison cet idiot. Pas de m'accuser bien sûr, mais de penser que nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre avaient été forcés. Mais comment ? Enfin je sais comment, mais… par qui ? Ou par quoi ?

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Aïe ! Mon nez ! Décidément, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude entre nous. Je repensai à la dernière fois où Hermione m'avait frappé comme ça. Les choses étaient différentes en ce temps-là. Aujourd'hui, ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'avais trouvé son geste très excitant. J'avais vu Hermione comme une véritable lionne, une furie courageuse et incontrôlable. Avec une lueur envoûtante et indescriptible dans le regard. La dernière fois en revanche, je l'avais trouvé horriblement… sexy aussi en fait ! Cette constatation me heurta de plein fouet. Je venais de l'accuser de m'avoir forcé à l'aimer, alors qu'en fait, elle m'attirait depuis des années. Simplement je ne m'en étais rendu compte que récemment. Quel con. Je venais de tout gâcher à cause de mon entêtement. Ça m'apprendra à écouter Blaise. Il avait tenté de me prévenir… Mais je n'avais rien voulu savoir. Parfois, j'étais vraiment idiot.

Et merde ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler maintenant ! Il va falloir que je m'excuse. Je me relevai, en tenant toujours mon nez, quand je sentis deux mains fraîches se poser sur mes joues. C'était elle ! Que faisait-elle encore ici ? J'allais lui poser la question quand elle sortit sa baguette. J'eus à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'elle allait faire qu'elle avait déjà soigné mon nez. Peut-être ne m'en voulait-elle pas, après tout ? Je croisai son magnifique regard songeur et larmoyant. Maintenant je me sentais mal. Je l'avais fait souffrir, ça se voyait. Il allait falloir que je me rattrape…

« - Excuse-moi Hermione, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça ! Je me suis rendu compte que…

\- Que tu as parfaitement raison.

\- Quoi ? Non ! J'ai compris que…

\- Pas sur le fait que **je** sois la responsable bien sûr, continua-t-elle en m'ignorant, mais pour le reste… Je pense que quelqu'un nous as ensorcelés Drago ! Réfléchis ! On se haïssais la semaine dernière, et on tombe tout à cause follement amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Comme ça ? Sans explications ?

\- Tu es amoureuse de moi ? demandai-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- On m'a _fait tomber_ amoureuse de toi, nuance ! Et je crois même que je sais comment ça s'est passé !

\- Ah oui, et bien je t'en prie : éclaire ma lanterne ! »

Je n'étais évidemment pas convaincu par sa théorie, puisque je venais de réaliser qu'elle me plaisait depuis notre troisième année. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'on nous ait forcé la main, en tout cas de mon côté. Et j'espérais que du sien non plus parce que sinon ça risquait de me compliquer sérieusement la tâche. J'étais également curieux de savoir quelle excuse elle allait sortir pour justifier son amour soudain envers moi.

« - C'est forcément lié à la fumée bleue… Tout à commencé avec ça…

\- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, soudain concentré sur la conversation.

\- Une sphère de fumée bleue est apparue devant moi il y a quelques jours. Elle aurait apparemment détruit les dortoirs, mais quand je l'ai touchée…

\- Tu l'as touchée ?!

\- Pour la cinquantième fois, elle n'était pas dangereuse ! En tout cas pas pour moi. Je savais, je _sentais_ qu'elle m'était destinée. Et quand je l'ai touchée, ça a été merveilleux, j'étais enfin à ma place. C'était… comment dire ?

\- Tu as ressenti de l' **amour** … annonçai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Exactement !

\- Hermione… cette sphère…

\- N'était pas dangereuse pour moi ! J'imagine bien que tu ne comprends pas mais…

\- Je comprends très bien au contraire.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, la surprise évidente dans sa voix.

\- Hermione… dis-je en me rapprochant et en prenant son visage entre mes mains, cette sphère… c'est moi qui l'ai créée. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est **mon** amour que tu as ressenti. »

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Là-dessus, il m'embrassa. Avant que je ne puisse réagir ou même me remémorer ma colère contre lui, mon corps se pressa de lui-même contre le sien et mes mains se mirent de leur propre chef à fourrager dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres et les miennes dansaient dans un ballet hypnotique dont je ne me serais défaite pour rien au monde. Nos deux corps étaient tellement proches qu'il aurait été impossible de glisser un parchemin entre nous. Je gémis alors qu'il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure, ne laissant aucun doute possible quand à ses intentions. J'entrouvris les lèvres et sa langue de serpent se glissa dans ma bouche. Nos langues se caressaient, se battaient, jouaient ensemble. C'était le baiser le plus sensuel de toute ma vie. Un gémissement m'échappa et je le sentis sourire contre moi. J'adorais quand il souriait.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Mes mains traçaient avec délices les muscles de son torse tandis que les siennes jouaient avec mes boucles. Il avait complètement ruinée ma coiffure. Et je m'en fichais comme de mon premier jus de citrouille. Ses lèvres expertes parcouraient mon cou, rendant mes genoux mous comme du chewing-gum. Je m'appuyai à lui tandis qu'il ma faisait un suçon. Sa langue passa et repassa dessus. Il releva les yeux vers moi et sourit. Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur en retour et fondis sur ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion, avec force, avec… amour. A cet instant précis, je me fichais de savoir ce à quoi c'était dû. Je ne cherchais même plus à le nier : j'étais follement, complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Alors que nous nous séparions pour reprendre notre souffle, je croisai son regard, qui reflétait exactement les mêmes sentiments que le mien, et un grand flash bleu électrique illumina la pièce.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Les infos du vieux misogyne

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, stupéfaits. Pendant quelques instants, nous avions presque oublié que nos sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre n'étaient pas vrais. Je soupirais et m'assit sur le canapé, à bout de forces. Cette histoire était vraiment hallucinante ! Il me rejoignit et sa main se posa sur la mienne. J'entrecroisais nos doigts, ayant besoin de réconfort.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? me demanda-t-il en cherchant mon regard.

\- Et bien, tu pourrais peut-être me raconter tout ce que tu sais sur cette fumée. C'est à partir de ça que tout à commencé.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire ! Je n'en ai pas le droit !

\- Tu m'as déjà avoué que tu avais créée cette fumée. Tu n'en avais pas le droit non plus je suppose ?!

\- Non…

\- Écoute Drago, je ne cherche pas à te piéger. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il nous arrive. Raconte-moi l'essentiel.

\- …Très bien ! Je ne peux pas te dire pour quelle raison j'ai créée cette fumée, ni qui me l'a demandé, mais je peux te dire que c'est le résultat d'une potion qui a mal tourné.

\- Impossible.

\- Tu me traites de menteur ?!

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que… J'ai vérifié à la bibliothèque et aucune potion n'aurait pu fabriquer… _ça_ !

\- Tu ne sais même pas exactement ce que c'est ! Tout ce que je peux te dire : c'est que j'ai fait une potion et que, sans que je sache pourquoi, elle a mal tourné. Une fumée bleue parcourue d'éclairs est sortie du chaudron. Chaudron qui m'a explosé en pleine poire en passant !

\- Tu vas bien ? »

Toute considération à propos de la fumée oubliée, je me tournais vers lui et le détaillais. Il avait l'air en pleine forme. Il me lança un regard rassurant et serra ma main. Décidant d'un commun accord que nous n'étions pas assez renseignés, nous décidâmes de faire apparaître certains livres de la bibliothèque pour continuer les recherches que j'avais déjà commencées. Étant donné que Drago connaissait les ingrédients de la potion, nous avions beaucoup plus de chances de trouver quelque chose. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure et demi de recherches, Drago finit par tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant et m'appela.

« - Hermione ! Regarde ça ! »

Une inscription à moitié effacée par le temps se trouvait dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Sa couverture en cuir ancien portait son titre en lettres d'or : « Les ingrédients de potions les plus dangereux si mal utilisés ». Au beau milieu d'une page jaunie, se découpaient quelques lignes tracées à l'encre pâle :

 _« Il arrive parfois que le but d'une potion et son résultat divergent. Cela peut être dû à l'ajout inopportun de certains ingrédients, à un mauvais dosage dans les quantités ou temps de préparation, ou encore à la mauvaise prononciation d'une formule magique associée à la recette. Cependant, il arrive que la recette soit scrupuleusement respectée et que le résultat varie tout de même par rapport aux attentes du sorcier. Cela peut être dû à ses intentions. Les émotions d'un sorcier affectent sa baguette et pour peu que celle-ci ait dû être utilisée lors de la préparation de la potion, où à proximité de la potion en cours de préparation, cela a pu altérer la qualité des ingrédients et modifier irrévocablement la potion. Les conséquences de ses modifications involontaires sont en général très dangereuses. Un sorcier de ma connaissance dont je tairais le nom en a fait les frais lorsqu'il a laissée sa colère se mêler à une potion de sa fabrication. Les racines de mandragores qu'il venaient d'ajouter à sa potion se sont imprégnées de cette émotion néfaste. Le pauvre bougre a ainsi fait brûler son château de fond en combles. Je conseille donc à tout sorcier qui tenterait de maîtriser une potion d'en éloigner sa baguette et de calmer son tempérament fougueux. C'est également la raison pour laquelle les femmes, créatures bien trop sensibles aux élans du cœur, ne doivent en aucun cas se risquer à ces expériences magiques, qui ne sauraient leur convenir. Le rôle de la femme, comme chacun le sait, est de veiller à accorder à son époux une descendance digne de transmettre son nom. »_

« - Non mais quel vieux misogyne celui-là !

\- Bah… il vivait en en 1562 ! Tous les hommes pensaient comme ça à l'époque. Mais je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, regarde le reste. Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrais correspondre ?

\- Hmm… Si ! Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir ressenti de la colère lorsque tu préparais cette potion ?

\- Eh bien… commença-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Drago… je ne te jugerais pas, tu sais ?

\- Je sais… J'ai préparée cette potion tous les soirs pendant plusieurs jours mais le dernier, celui où le chaudron a explosé, je repensais à un souvenir pas tout à fait plaisant.

\- Quel souvenir ?

\- Euh… la discussion que nous avons eu dans le couloir, avant que... notre relation évolue. Avant que je ne te vois pour qui tu es vraiment Hermione. Je suis désolé, je ne comprenais pas à cette époque.

\- C'était il y a trois jours, dis-je amusée.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

\- Moi aussi. Mais pour en revenir à la potion : penser à moi t'as mis dans une telle colère que ça a modifié ta potion ?! Et ben dis donc ! J'ai pas du être tendre pour que ça ait un tel impact sur toi.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait de penser à toi qui m'a mis en colère. C'est celui de repenser à tout ce que tu m'as dit. On ne m'avait encore jamais parlé comme ça.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Avec dédain. Et pitié.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu étais pitoyable Drago… Je m'excuse. C'est juste que… j'étais vraiment furieuse, j'avais mal et tu étais là avec tes provocations. Je voulais te faire souffrir comme je souffrais. C'était méchant et cruel. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Tu parles à un Serpentard tu sais ? Faire souffrir les autres pour se sentir mieux, je connais.

\- Que t'es-t-il donc arrivé ? Je veux dire… j'ai bien vu dans ton regard à ce moment-là que tu étais tout sauf heureux. Qu'est-ce que la vie t'as infligé pour que tu deviennes comme ça ? Enfin, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrais !

\- Non… ce n'est pas ça. Étonnamment, j'ai envie de me confier à toi. Depuis que je te connais mieux, j'ai l'impression que tu es réellement en mesure de me comprendre. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de partager tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça ne concerne pas que moi…

\- Tu as peur de ces personnes ?

\- On m'a fait faire un Serment Inviolable Hermione. Si je parle, je meurs.

\- C'est affreux ! m'horrifiais-je, les yeux écarquillés et la main plaquée sur la bouche.

\- Bah… j'ai fini par m'y faire.

\- Tu as 'fini par t'y faire' ? Mais… ça fait combien de temps que ce maléfice pèse sur toi ?

\- Depuis que je suis en âge de parler, on m'a interdit de parler de _ça_ , avoua-t-il en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur. D'ailleurs rien que de m'imaginer te le dire active mon Serment Inviolable. Mes poignets me brûlent. Mais rassures-toi, comme je te l'ai dit : j'ai l'habitude. On me l'a fait faire à mon entrée à Poudlard. Et puis je n'ai jamais songé à en parler à quiconque avant toi, alors ce maléfice, comme tu dis, n'a jamais vraiment été une contrainte. Mais assez parlé de mes problèmes : à ton tour !

\- Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

\- Hermione ! Je ne te force pas à m'en parler ! C'est juste que j'ai eu un aperçu de ta peine l'autre jour et laisse-moi te dire qu'elle est bien trop grande pour une fille de ton âge. Je sais que tu as besoin de te confier et il me semble avoir déjà prouvé mes talents d'épaule réconfortante.

\- C'est vrai… Mais je… je n'en ai jamais parlé. A personne. Mes amis ne comprendraient pas et ma famille… Et bien ils connaissent déjà l'histoire alors je n'ai jamais eu besoin de leur expliquer. Ils m'ont emmenés voir des psychologues tu sais ? C'est l'équivalent moldu des psychomages, précisais-je en voyant son regard confus. Ils pensaient que ça m'aiderait à surmonter cette _épreuve_. Une simple _épreuve_. Que le terme est faible !

\- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec la belette ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien… Je pensais que cette tristesse était celle d'un cœur brisé et je me suis dit que…

\- C'est le cas. Mais ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Ron. Évidemment, quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je pensais que son amour pourrait m'aider à oublier. Mais au final ça n'a fait que me faire encore plus mal.

\- Racontes-moi…

\- Ça risque d'être long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Ce sont des souvenirs qui datent d'avant mon entrée à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire que tout se passe dans le monde des moldus.

\- Je m'en fiche Hermione ! Je veux juste que tu te libères de ce poids qui t'écrase. Laisses-moi t'aider. Laisses-moi être là pour toi. »

J'entendais la détresse dans sa voix. Il me lança un regard inquiet. Je lui ordonnais de me serrer fort dans ses bras et de ne pas m'interrompre. J'allais faire ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire de toute ma vie. J'allais confier le drame à quelqu'un. J'allais partager la douleur, la peine, le chagrin, la culpabilité et le dégoût de moi-même. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir que je me replonge dans mes souvenirs les plus douloureux. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à parler. Parler pour me soulager. Parler pour partager. Parler pour guérir.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Souvenirs d'une lionne

« - J'avais presque onze ans. C'était avant que je ne reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard. Avant que je n'apprenne que j'étais une sorcière. Avant qu'on ne me dise comment maîtriser mes pouvoirs. J'étais scolarisée dans une école privée de Londres. C'était une de ces écoles où les enfants sont déjà de petits bourges arrogants et prétentieux. De ceux qui ont la chance de recevoir une éducation de qualité mais qui s'en fichent complètement car ils préfèrent s'amuser. Ayant toujours été une élève sérieuse, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Je me réfugiais dans mes leçons et mes livres. Ils étaient bien plus sociables que les autres enfants.

Sauf qu'un jour, les choses ont changées. Un nouvel élève est arrivé. Il s'appelait Edmond Peterson. C'était un autre enfant avide de connaissances et de savoir. Il venait des bas-quartiers et était là grâce à une bourse. Les autres enfants le rejetaient aussi puisqu'il était pauvre. Mais moi, j'étais admirative de sa façon de marcher la tête haute alors que tout le monde le détestait. Tout le monde sauf moi. Il était incroyablement intelligent pour un gamin de treize ans. Quand à lui, il était impressionné par le fait que nos savoirs s'égalaient presque alors que j'avais deux ans de moins. Évidemment, le fait d'être les deux intellectuels pestiférés nous a considérablement rapprochés. Tout le reste de l'école nous évitait. Alors on a commencé à traîner ensemble. Je l'invitais chez moi pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs et il me faisait découvrir la ville d'après la perspective qu'en a un gosse de la rue.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre : je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il a été mon premier amour. Il était plus vieux, plus intelligent, très mignon et tellement peu apprécié dans notre école de snobs que j'étais sûre de l'avoir pour moi toute seule. Il avait des amis dans son quartier évidemment, mais depuis qu'il n'allait plus à l'école avec eux, ils lui parlaient moins. Sa famille était trop nombreuse et trop pauvre pour s'occuper correctement de lui. E puis nous avions tous les deux un nom original. Nous nous sommes rapprochés. En moins de trois mois, nous étions devenus aussi proches que deux enfants de cet âge peuvent l'être. Mes parents voyaient cette fréquentation d'un bon œil puisque ça leur prouvait que mon ouverture d'esprit dépassait les barrières sociales. Ils étaient fiers de m'avoir aussi bien élevée et comme il était toujours poli avec eux, ils le laissaient venir à la maison aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

Le soir de Noël, qu'il passait chez nous, il m'a offert un somptueux collier. On voyait qu'il venait d'une bijouterie. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'ai même voulu le rembourser. Mais il m'a coupé la parole en m'embrassant et m'a avoué qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à mon égard. J'étais folle de lui alors tu penses bien que j'étais aux anges. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble ce jour-là. Ça gênait un peu mes parents vu notre différence d'âge mais vu qu'il me rendait heureuse, ils ne disaient rien.

J'ai vécu un rêve pendant les mois qui ont suivis. J'avais toujours vu la vie à travers mes livres parce que c'était plus simple. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. On sortait beaucoup en ville. On faisait toute sortes d'activités amusantes. Nous avions un deal : je payais à chaque fois et en échange il me montrait les meilleurs coins de la ville et les activités les plus amusantes. Et puis un jour, pendant les vacances d'été, alors que nous avions décidé d'aller visiter le zoo en amoureux, il s'est passé quelque chose d'imprévu.

Nous étions en train de manger des hot-dogs en faisant le tour de zoo. Tout se passait parfaitement bien, on s'amusait et rigolait, quand un clochard s'est approché de nous. Il sentait l'alcool et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, sans doute à cause de certaines substances illicites consommées en trop grandes quantités. Il connaissait Ed et disait qu'il lui devait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Je ne le croyais pas une seconde mais quand Ed lui a promis de le rembourser, et que l'homme a dit qu'il lui devait cet argent depuis déjà six mois, j'ai compris. Je suppose qu'il avait emprunté cet argent pour m'offrir le cadeau de Noël et qu'il avait prévu de travailler pour rembourser ses dettes. Mais le clochard en face de nous n'était pas très patient. C'était une espèce de brute qui avait toujours connu la loi du plus fort. Il a commencé à m'empoigner violemment le bras et à me menacer pour faire réagir Ed. Il avait même sorti un couteau.

J'ai pris peur. J'étais encore jeune et je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs. C'est arrivé avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. L'homme qui m'agrippait a volé et s'est retrouvé dans la cage aux lions. Nous étions dans la partie du zoo consacrée aux grands félins. Ceux-ci étaient agités ce jour-là à cause de la chaleur et nous nous tenions depuis plusieurs minutes devant leur cage avec de la viande entre les mains. Quand l'homme s'est retrouvé dans la cage, les employés du zoo n'ont rien eu le temps de faire. Les lions l'avaient déjà tué.

Je me suis retournée vers Ed, complètement choquée. Mais il n'était plus là. J'ai cherché partout, j'ai même cru qu'il s'était enfui. Qu'il avait eu peur. Et puis j'ai entendu un hurlement. Edmond était dans la cage. Quand j'avais envoyé mon agresseur à travers les airs, il était passé près de lui et avait du l'agripper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout le monde s'est mis à crier. Il y avait un jeune garçon dans la cage aux lions ! Les employés ont redoublé de vitesse pour lancer leurs fléchettes de tranquillisants. Puis ils ont ouvert la cage. Mais c'était trop tard. Une des lionnes avait plongé ses crocs dans son cou. Ils ont mis plus de dix minutes à la faire lâcher sa prise. C'était monstrueux.

Le lendemain matin, le journal titrait : _**«**_ _ **LE ZOO DE LONDRES D**_ _ **É**_ _ **PLORE DEUX MORTS**_ _ **. Un jeune garçon de treize ans et un homme de quarante-cinq ans, tous deux issus d**_ _ **'un**_ _ **même**_ _ **quartier défavorisé de notre belle capitale, ont été sauvagement déchiquetés par des lions**_ _ **hier au zoo de Londres**_ _ **. Visiteurs imprudents ou simplement**_ _ **trop**_ _ **tentés par les sensations fortes ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet événement devrait remettre au goût du jour les débats sur les réglementations en vigueur dans les espaces publics potentiellement dangereux. Le but du gouvernement est bien sûr d'assurer la sécurité des visiteurs,**_ _ **en particulier dans les pôles touristiques**_ _ **.**_ **»** Il n'a eu qu'un petit paragraphe de rien du tout en guise d'éloge funèbre. Et il n'en était même pas le sujet principal. A croire qu'une putain de réglementation est plus importante que la vie d'un petit garçon. Ce n'était qu'un gamin pauvre des bas-quartiers. Tout le monde se fichait de lui. Sauf moi. Il était toute ma vie à l'époque. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à son enterrement. Je ne connaissais que peu sa famille et ils m'estimaient responsables de sa mort. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. On avait beau me dire que je n'y étais pour rien, je savais que c'était faux. Et je ne pouvais expliquer à personne qu'il était mort à cause de mes pouvoirs. A cause de moi. »

Nous étions assis sur le canapé, Hermione pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et moi la serrant dans mes bras. Cette histoire sordide me faisait comprendre pourquoi elle avait toujours été un élève aussi sérieuse, trop concentrée par ses études pour s'intéresser aux garçons. Cela venait d'un traumatisme lié à son enfance. Quand je pense que j'avais toujours cru que c'était juste une inadaptée sociale. Je n'avais jamais cherché à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Pas avant aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Hermione sanglotait toujours contre mon torse. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pour la première fois, je me sentis utile. Je resserrai mon emprise sur elle pour lui prouver que j'étais à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Je n'ai jamais pu remettre les pieds dans un zoo. Ni oublier ce hurlement qu'il a lancé. Il est mort à cause de moi Drago ! A cause de ces putains de pouvoirs que je ne maîtrisais pas ! J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard quelques semaines plus tard. J'allais aller dans une école de magie où je pourrais apprendre à contrôler ces satanés pouvoirs. Je me suis promis d'apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur la magie, pour toujours garder le contrôle. Mes parents ont bien essayé de m'aider à traverser tout ça, mais rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser que j'étais responsable de la mort de mon premier amour. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai une peur panique de l'engagement. J'ai l'impression que si un mec tombe amoureux de moi, il sera en danger. A cause de moi. Je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner la mort d'Ed.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Mione. C'était celle de cet homme douteux et malhonnête !

\- Si Edmond ne m'avait pas offert ce collier, ce junkie ne serait jamais venu lui réclamer de l'argent. Et si j'avais su contrôler mes pouvoirs…

\- Arrête Hermione ! Tu t'accroches à ta culpabilité comme si c'était un bouclier ! Mais ça ne te protèges pas, ça te fait couler ! Le fait de te rendre compte que tu n'y es pour rien ne veux pas dire que tu va oublier Edmond ou lui manquer de respect. Ça signifie simplement que tu continues à avancer dans la vie.

\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Par pité tais-toi ! J'ai déjà entendu tout ça de la part de ma famille et des psychologues. _Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Edmond voudrait que tu sois heureuse. Tu n'es pas responsable. Il faut que tu continues à vivre, pour Edmond._ Foutez-moi tous la paix ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu en parler à qui que ce soit. Personne ne comprend.

\- Ce que moi je comprends, c'est qu'il est plus facile d'être en colère contre soi-même que d'affronter la perte d'un être cher. Le problème, c'est que peu importe à quel point tu te puniras toi-même en t'ensevelissant sous la rage, le dégoût ou la culpabilité, la peine ne disparaîtra pas. Tu ne la fais pas partir en faisant ça ! Tu te contentes de la cacher au plus profond de toi, là où elle fait le plus de dégâts.

\- Tu sais que j'ai eu une crise de panique quand j'ai su que j'étais à Gryffondor ? C'est une maison merveilleuse, je ne remets pas ça en cause ! Mais… quand j'ai vu que l'emblème de ma maison était un lion… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à tout ça. J'ai mis une année entière avant de pouvoir regarder ce lion sans trembler et encore deux autres avant de l'accepter. Aujourd'hui je le trouve beau et j'en suis fière. Mais au début, j'avais envie de hurler à chaque fois qu'on me surnommais 'la lionne des Gryffondors'. Je préférais encore 'miss je-sais-tout'. Ou même 'sang-de-bourbe'. J'aurais pu supporter n'importe quoi d'autre : mais pas l'assimilation à une lionne.

\- Ça signifie que tu te rends parfaitement compte que ce sont les lions les responsables de sa mort. Et pas toi. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?! Tu es morte de trouille à l'idée de l'oublier. Tu te dis que si ta culpabilité et ta peine disparaissent, alors ça signifiera que tu lui manques de respect. Tu considères qu'oublier sa mort c'est oublier sa vie. Mais c'est faux.

\- Drago Malefoy… dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment fais-tu pour me comprendre mieux que moi-même ?

\- Je t'aime. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça mais en la voyant là, perdue, désespérée et malheureuse, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je venais de réaliser que je le pensais et il fallait qu'elle le sache. Je l'aimais. Et la voir souffrir me faisait mal. Littéralement. Je la serrai encore plus contre moi en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Je t'aime, Hermione Granger.

\- C'est… c'est la fumée qui te fais dire ça. »

Malheureusement. Il ne m'aimait pas réellement. Il disait juste ça à cause de la fumée bleue. Et pourtant, j'avais tellement envie d'y croire. Je voulais passer le reste de mes jours entre ses bras, plaquée tout contre lui. Il arrivait à me faire oublier mon chagrin. Il me rendait heureuse. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître vraiment, et moins je pensais que mes sentiments avaient été forcés. Il était capable de faire preuve d'une douceur et d'une tendresse incroyable. J'avais besoin de ça. De lui. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder.

« Je t'aime Hermione. S'il-te-plaît, n'en doutes pas. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et, enveloppée dans son étreinte, je réalisai que son odeur était exactement la même que celle de la sphère. Une odeur musquée, boisée et fraîche comme la pluie : un parfum d'amour. Ne pouvant plus résister, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes et oubliai le monde autour. Un grand flash bleu électrique illumina à nouveau la pièce. Mais aucun de nous deux n'en avait rien à faire.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Réflexions sur l'oreiller

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Je me glissai jusqu'au portrait de ma chambre, retirai ces horribles escarpins à talons et m'effondrai sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et laissai les souvenirs remonter. Malgré ce début de soirée catastrophique, je me sentais libérée d'un poids. Qui aurait cru que je pourrais confier le plus grand traumatisme de ma vie à Drago Malefoy ?! Et pourtant, il s'était montré d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Je ne le savais pas aussi compréhensif… mais à vrai dire je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui. J'avais cru connaître le sale petit Serpentard prétentieux et arrogant qu'il était mais pas du tout. Plus je passais de temps avec lui et plus je le découvrais. Et ce que je découvrais me plaisait beaucoup trop à mon goût. J'étais en train d'oublier que tous nos sentiments n'étaient pas réels. Dans la Salle-sur-Demande, quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment, j'avais tellement voulu y croire. Mais maintenant que je n'étais plus dans ses bras, que mes yeux n'étaient plus plongés dans les siens et que nos lèvres ne se touchaient plus, j'avais les idées claires. Il ne m'aimait pas et je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Je ressentais tout au plus de l'attirance physique pour lui et une sorte de sympathie envers le jeune homme que je découvrais… Tout le reste, les papillons dans mon estomac, les battements effrénés et désordonnés de mon cœur, le rouge qui me montait aux joues, tout ça était le fruit de la fumée bleue. Rien n'était sincère.

Je soupirai et me retournai dans mon lit. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Je lui avais, de mon plein gré, fait une proposition qu'il n'avait évidemment pas refusé. A ce moment-là, ma suggestion m'avait semblé une excellente idée mais maintenant que j'y réfléchissais plus en détails, je me rendais compte que j'avais fait une grave erreur en lui proposant de faire _ça_ avec moi.

J'avais déjà prévu depuis la destruction de mon dortoir de 'visiter' le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Malefoy m'y accompagnerait. Ni même que la suggestion viendrait de moi. Je savais bien qu'il était aussi concerné que moi et que j'aurais certainement besoin de son aide pour monter une opération de cette envergure, mais là tout de suite, seule dans mon lit et dans le noir, je me rendais compte que mon idée n'avait pas été si brillante que ça. Et s'il me trahissait ? Et si on ne trouvait pas de réponses ? Ou qu'on trouvait des réponses qui ne nous plaisaient pas ? Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il avait créée cette potion.

Je respirai profondément et tentai de me calmer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard maintenant. Je lui avais déjà proposé de cambrioler le bureau du directeur avec moi. Je lui avais exposé mon plan en détails. J'allais devoir faire avec son aide. Et ce malgré la promesse que j'avais faite à Dumbledore le jour où mon dortoir avait été détruit. Toutes ces émotions, ces réflexions et ces doutes se mélangeaient dans ma tête et je finis par m'endormir, le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

 __J'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit. Le sommeil me fuyait. Je me repassais cette soirée en boucle. Hermione et moi nous étions énormément rapprochés en l'espace d'une soirée. Soirée qui avait été riche en émotions. En entrant dans la Salle-sur-Demande, j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'avait ensorcelé pour que je l'aime. Mais en sortant, j'avais compris que j'étais intrigué et attiré par Hermione Granger depuis des années. Que la miss je-sais-tout que je croyais connaître était en fait une jeune femme complètement différente de l'idée que je m'en étais faite. Je la découvrais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se livrait à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un, pour la première fois de ma vie. A ses yeux, j'étais digne de confiance. J'avais toujours eu un ego sur-dimensionné mais là c'était différent. Le fait que cette fille croit en moi et me fasse confiance m'aidait à avoir de l' _estime_ pour moi. Je me rendais compte à son contact que je n'étais pas le monstre hautain et insensible que ma famille avait tenté de faire de moi. J'avais fini par croire qu'ils avaient réussi mais Hermione m'avait prouvé que j'avais un cœur. Et j'avais la très nette impression qu'il avait un sérieux faible pour elle.

Je réalisais petit à petit qu'elle me plaisait et que je serais prêt à mettre beaucoup de choses en danger dans ma vie pour cette fille. Je pourrais changer de vie pour elle. Bousculer toutes mes croyances, tous mes préjugés, toute mon éducation. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas déjà fait ? J'avais accepté d'enfreindre le règlement et de cambrioler le bureau d'un des sorciers les plus respectés du monde magique, rien que pour les beaux yeux de cette Gryffondore. Pas que je sois un fan de ce vieux fou qu'est Albus Dumbledore, même si le personnage forçait malgré tout le respect. Je n'avais aucun scrupule à m'introduire en douce dans son bureau ni à voler un de ses biens. Mais en temps normal, je n'aurais pas pris le risque. J'aurais eu trop peur de me faire renvoyer et de voir ma réputation en pâtir. Depuis que je fréquentais Hermione, je commençais à découvrir le sens du mot 'courage'. J'aurais été prêt à voler tout ce qu'elle voulait à qui elle voulait. Tout nous opposait : notre sang, nos maison, nos amis, nos caractères… Et pourtant, je sentais qu'elle allait changer ma vie. Et j'adorais ça.

Et puis, le fait d'enfreindre le règlement n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille. Elle était d'ordinaire une élève modèle : sage, calme et obéissante. Tout le contraire de moi… Si elle avait choisi de me confier ses plans et de me faire participer, c'est qu'elle avait confiance en moi. J'étais incroyablement flatté. Ni Potter, ni Weasmoche ne seraient de la partie. Sur ce coup-là, elle ne faisait confiance qu'à moi. Et j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas la décevoir ! J'étais aussi concerné qu'elle par les réponses qu'on trouverait sans doute dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'étais cette fumée que j'avais créée. Mais à vrai dire : j'avais peur.

Peur qu'une fois qu'on trouve, Hermione veuille en annuler les effets. Car si j'étais sûr que mes sentiments envers elle ne venaient pas de la fumée, puisqu'ils étaient antérieurs à l'explosion de son dortoir, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit son cas. Et si jamais ses sentiments envers moi n'étaient dus qu'à la fumée ? Si j'avais projeté mon amour sur elle mais qu'il ne soit pas réciproque ? Je ne la connaissais réellement que depuis moins d'une semaine mais j'étais déjà sûr d'une chose : je ne pouvais pas la perdre. S'il s'avérait que, contrairement aux miens, ses sentiments avaient été forcés, alors j'allais devoir réagir. J'allais devoir conquérir le cœur de ma pire ennemie.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre XVII : Pour votre santé, faites du sport

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Hermione se réveilla au son des hurlements de Pansy Parkinson. Allons bon… que se passait-il encore ?

« - Comment as-tu osé sale Sang-de…

\- Sang-de-Bourbe oui je sais. Il faudrait voir à varier un peu tes insultes. Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu hurles à la mort à 5h30 un dimanche matin ?

\- Tu. As. Osé. Utiliser. MA. Salle. De. Bain.

\- Hein ? Ah oui je me suis mise en pyjam…

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie ! Il est inacceptable que ta robe de Sang-Impur à bas prix vienne souiller le carrelage de ma…

\- Wow Parkinson, respire entre les mots ! Cette Salle-de-Bain nous appartient à toutes les deux. Et même si tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ça dans ton petit cerveau inopérant : il faut que tu la partages ! Alors moi je vais aller m'habiller, étant donné que tu m'as réveillée à une heure aussi indécente et que je ne pourrais plus fermer l'œil, et ensuite tu me feras le plaisir d'enlever tes produits de beauté hors-de-prix qui te font ressembler à un travelo afin de me libérer la moitié des étagères ! »

Sur ces mots, je vis le visage de ma colocataire se décomposer tandis que je m'enfermais dans la-dite salle-de-bain pour enfiler un short noir en coton, un sweat à capuche rouge et une paire de chaussures de course. Je m'attachai les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, enfonçai les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans mes oreilles et partis faire mon jogging dans le parc au rythme de mon groupe de rock moldu préféré. La Serpentarde avait interrompu mon sommeil et je savais que je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir maintenant. Sans compter que son attitude hautaine et raciste envers moi me portait sur les nerfs. Et puis il y avait toute cette histoire avec Malefoy. Bref : j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. Heureusement, le sport m'aidait à extérioriser mes émotions et à relâcher la pression. Depuis toujours. Je m'engageai donc sur le sentier menant au parc de Poudlard à 5h45 précises, prête à courir au moins une heure et demi et à faire travailler chaque muscle de mon corps jusqu'à l'épuisement. J'avais beau être une miss je-sais-tout, parfois je préférais ne plus penser. Et courir en musique était le meilleur moyen pour moi d'y arriver.

Le soleil se levait à peine dans le parc. Un vent froid balayait mon visage et je m'estimai heureuse d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un sweat épais. Mes jambes étaient quand à elles grandement découvertes mais je courrais depuis trop longtemps pour ressentir le froid. Ou pour ressentir quoi que ce soit à vrai dire. Mon esprit était anesthésié. Plus rien au monde n'existait mis à part la musique dans mes oreilles, les battements rapides de mon cœur, le souffle régulier qui s'échappait de mes lèvres et les vibrations provoquées par mes pieds battant le sol. J'étais libre et insouciante. Je courrais. Mon monde se résumait à ça. Un pas, puis un autre, encore un, et ainsi de suite... Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mes idées s'éclaircissaient, mon cœur se calmait et mes épaules se détendaient. Lorsque je fus en nage et au bord de l'évanouissement, je m'arrêtai et repris mon souffle. J'avalai goulûment de grandes bouffées d'air. Ma tête tournait comme si j'étais en apesanteur, mes poumons brûlaient et mes jambes semblaient en feu. Mais j'allais mieux. C'est donc en trottinant joyeusement que je repris le chemin de mon dortoir. Après tous ces efforts, je méritais bien une bonne douche.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

J'étais dans la Salle Commune, tentant désespérément de faire comprendre à mon meilleur ami Blaise Zabini que notre entraînement de Quidditch avait été décalé à 9h30 pour ce dimanche. Le reste de l'équipe, dont j'étais capitaine, se tenait derrière nous. Blaise nous avait tous réveillé à l'heure très inconfortable de 7h00 pour que nous nous préparions. N'étant pas du matin, j'avais eu le temps de prendre une douche et mettre ma tenue de Quidditch avant de me rendre compte qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt. Nous entraînements du dimanche avaient habituellement lieu à 7h30 mais étant donné que nous avions tous fait la fête hier soir, fête qui avait été alcoolisé pour certains membres de l'équipe, j'avais décidé de repousser pour que nous puissions dormir plus longtemps. Ce que le métis n'avait apparemment pas enregistré. J'allais me retourner vers les gars pour leur dire de tous retourner se coucher lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit en grinçant.

La silhouette svelte, longiligne et athlétique d'une jeune fille se découpa dans l'embrasure du tableau. Et alors que toute la troupe d'adolescents en chaleur derrière moi laissait échapper des sifflements appréciateurs et bruyants, mes yeux remontèrent le long de ce corps appétissant que j'avais reconnu. Elle s'avança dans la lumière et j'eus confirmation qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Les membres de mon équipe de Quidditch se mirent à grogner en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Quand à moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. Ses longues jambes étaient musclées et bronzées, son pull était ample mais collait assez à son dos pour dévoiler sa cambrure de rêve, ses mèches bouclées étaient collés à son cou par la sueur et ses yeux brillaient. Elle était magnifique. Et si n'importe lequel des idiots dans mon dos se rendait compte que je la matais, nous étions tous les deux dans de sales draps.

Je détournai les yeux rapidement et hurlai à mon équipe de se magner sur le terrain. Vu que nous étions tous réveillés, autant en profiter pour s'entraîner. Zabini me regarda narquoisement et je l'envoyai paître d'un regard noir. Après tout c'était cet idiot qui nous avait tous réveillés alors il n'avait qu'à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. A savoir un long et probablement éreintant entraînement intensif de Quidditch qui durerait sans doute plusieurs heures. C'est vrai qu'après avoir vu Hermione portant un short aussi court, j'avais tout à coup assez d'énergie à dépenser pour m'entraîner toute la journée, et sans interruption s'il le fallait. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois le seul à bosser. Je me rinçai l'œil une dernière fois avant de tirer le métis hors de cette salle. Le Quidditch n'attendait pas.

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Moi qui avait fait tout ça pour l'oublier, c'était raté. J'avais réussi à me le sortir de la tête mais non : monsieur ne voulait pas me laisser faire abstraction de son existence. Il fallait évidemment que je tombe sur lui pile en entrant dans la Salle Commune. Je venais de courir 1h30 dans le froid pour l'oublier et il fallait qu'il soit la première chose que je vois en rentrant. Lui et son sourire narquois, ses cheveux platine en pétard, son uniforme de Quidditch moulant et ses yeux gris qui me transperçaient. Et bien entendu, cet idiot ne s'était absolument pas gêné pour me déshabiller du regard. J'avais décidément besoin d'une bonne douche. Froide. Très froide.

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre, attrapai mes vêtements pour la journée et allai prendre une douche. J'enfilai ensuite un jean slim bleu clair, un top violet à motifs géométriques et une paire de ballerines en cuir noires. Je m'appliquai une légère touche de mascara et c'est en me lavant les dents que je m'en rendis compte. Je me retournai, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait… Parkinson avait… Je n'en revenais pas. Je finis de me laver les dents et ressortis de la salle-de bain, bien décidé à trouver la brune. Celle-ci était affalée sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge et elle leva la tête, un air ennuyé peint sur le visage.

« - Quoi encore Granger ?!

\- Tu… tu as…

\- Hé bien ! Je ne te savais pas aussi éloquente… grinça-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Tu as enlevé tes affaires de la salle-de-bain, soufflai-je enfin, encore sous le choc. La moitié des étagères et placards sont vides.

\- Mais enfin faudrait savoir ! Tu me l'avais demandé et maintenant tu te plains, t'es vraiment lunatique comme fille…

\- Non non ! Je ne me plains pas je suis juste… comment dire ? Je ne pensais pas…

\- Tu croyais que j'étais une petite connasse égoïste et perfide, obnubilée par son apparence et complètement pourrie gâtée. Oh et tellement maquillée qu'on pourrait la confondre avec un travelo ! Comme si t'étais la première personne à me le dire...

\- Je suis désolée Parkinson.

\- Quoi… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais tort, de toute évidence. Je t'ai jugé sans te connaître, c'est-à-dire tout ce que je déteste qu'on me fasse. Pardon. Et merci beaucoup pour la salle-de-bain.

\- Pff… ce n'est qu'une salle-de-bain, ne t'emballes pas ! répliqua la Serpentarde d'un ton agressif en tentant de cacher qu'elle était touchée par ce que je lui disais.

\- Je me fiche de la salle-de-bain Parkinson, c'est le geste qui compte. »

Elle me regarda d'un air éberlué et je lui offris mon sourire le plus resplendissant. Je l'avais mal jugée et je commençais à me rendre compte que j'avais en fait eu des à-priori sur la totalité de la maison Serpentard. Moi qui me voyait comme une personne tolérante, ça me faisait étrange de me rendre compte que je les avais tous jugés depuis le début, sans rien savoir d'eux mis à part leur maison. Quand je m'étais rapprochée de Blaise, j'avais cru qu'il était une exception parmi les verts et argents mais maintenant… je me rendais compte qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux apparences avec eux. Et quand la brune aux yeux verts me rendit mon sourire en me disant que je pourrais peut-être l'appeler Pansy uniquement dans le cadre de notre cohabitation bien sûr, assura-t-elle ensuite les joues rouges je me promis d'essayer à présent de voir plus loin que les apparences en ce qui concernait les Serpentards. Certains d'entre eux pouvaient décidément s'avérer pleins de surprises.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre XVIII : Obsession d'une nuit (1)

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Il était aux alentours de minuit. Les cours commençaient demain. Cette année allait être éprouvante, autant au niveau des cours que de _tout le reste_ , alors je savais parfaitement qu'il me fallait conserver mes forces. Ce qui signifiait : dormir. Et non pas : se tourner et se retourner dans son lit pendant deux heures en pensant à Hermione Granger. J'avais passé toute la journée à convaincre mon cerveau que cette fille ne m'obsédait pas, mais pourtant, maintenant que la nuit était tombée et avait recouvert le monde de son voile de mystère, je doutais. Là, seul dans mon lit, l'esprit empli d'elle, je sentais mes résolutions faiblir. Je revoyais son envoûtant regard chocolat posé sur moi, son grand sourire, ses longues boucles brunes, son corps chaud, sa peau lisse… J'étais en manque d'elle. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et ne plus la lâcher. J'allais devenir fou.

Étant un Malefoy, j'avais rarement passée une soirée seul dans mon lit. J'avais toujours eu de la compagnie pour me divertir. Mais pas ce soir. Il n'y avait rien pour divertir mon esprit de l'objet de mes désirs. Où plutôt devrais-je dire de mes fantasmes. Car il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la miss je-sais-tout de l'école était devenue un fantasme vivant pour moi. Chaque geste qu'elle faisait était empreint d'une sensualité qui me renversait. Chaque parole qui s'échappait de sa bouche me faisait frissonner. Sa voix était caressante, sensuelle, addictive… Sa personne toute entière était addictive. Hermione était devenue ma drogue. Peut-être l'avait-elle toujours été d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant que j'en avais pris conscience, maintenant que j'avais goûté au fruit défendu, je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler. J'avais besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi. Je ne parvenais plus à me passer d'elle.

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Je gardai les yeux fermés, les paupières serrées, dans l'espoir que son image s'atténue enfin. Ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné durant les soixante-quatorze premières tentatives mais j'étais d'une nature relativement persévérante. Sans compter que les cours commençaient demain et que je n'allais jamais être performante si je n'avais pas mes huit heures de sommeil réglementaires. Et pourtant, j'avais beau chasser son visage de mon esprit, sans relâche, il revenait à la charge. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je me demandais s'il dormait en ce moment. Je me prenais même à rêver qu'il pensait à moi. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais j'aurais voulu l'obséder au point qu'il ne puisse plus dormir. Comme ça au moins on aurait été à égalité.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de l'imaginer seul dans son lit. Je me représentai un immense lit aux tentures vertes et aux draps argentés. J'imaginai ses cheveux platines étalés sur un oreiller moelleux. Son torse musclé seulement recouvert par un drap fin et légèrement transparent. Ses longues jambes étendues en travers du lit – j'étais sûre qu'un Malefoy comme lui prenait toute la place ! Je voyais son visage se tourner vers moi et ses yeux d'acier plonger dans les miens. Ses bras se seraient alors refermés autour de ma taille, m'emprisonnant contre lui. Puis il aurait logé sa tête dans mon cou avant de chuchoter d'une voix suave à mon oreille :

« - Hermione... »

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup et me retournai. Enfin tentai de me retourner parce que deux bras puissants encerclaient ma taille et entravaient largement ma faculté de mouvement. Je levai tout de même la tête pour apercevoir un torse nu et musclé, surmonté d'une tignasse blonde. Deux yeux gris transperçant détaillaient sans se gêner mon anatomie et je pris soudain pleinement conscience de l'image que je devais renvoyer. Je dormais toujours en petite culotte et vieux T-shirt. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle et j'avais l'impression que le regard de Drago, qui s'attardait sur mon vieux T-shirt troué à l'effigie des Rolling Stones, était moqueur. Mais je compris, en voyant son regard briller et un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres, que ce qui retenait son attention n'était pas le T-shirt en lui-même mais ce qu'il cachait. Décidant de m'amuser un peu avec lui, et peut-être aussi pour le punir de me troubler autant, j'arquai légèrement le dos de façon à mettre ma poitrine en valeur. J'entendis Drago déglutir péniblement et je ne pus retenir un petit éclat de rire.

« - Tout va bien Malefoy ? Tu es tout pâle... »

Il me lança un regard un peu désorienté absolument adorable. Je m'apprêtai à poser ma main sur sa joue en signe de tendresse quand son expression changea du tout au tout. Un sourire en coin sarcastique naquit au coin de ses lèvres tandis que son regard, posé sur moi, devenait brûlant. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de saisir ma taille et de me faire basculer en-dessous de lui. Ses bras le soutenaient pour qu'il ne m'écrase pas. Mais là tout de suite, c'est son regard qui m'écrasait. Je n'avais jamais vu ses orbes grises aussi pleines de désir et de passion. Il s'humecta les lèvres et mon regard suivit le mouvement. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres tandis que sa bouche venait se poser contre mon cou. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes descendirent ensuite et il m'ôta mon haut d'un geste rapide. Il contempla ensuite ma poitrine et avança les mains vers elle. Mes seins se dressèrent d'anticipation. Mais il s'arrêta et, malgré son désir évident, me regarda.

« - Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux Hermione ? »

Il me laissait totalement libre de décider de la suite des événements. Nous pouvions, si j'en avais envie, tout arrêter maintenant et il retournerait dans son lit sans émettre la moindre plainte ou objection. Il était prêt à ne pas assouvir son désir juste pour être sûr que ça n'allait pas trop vite pour moi. J'étais totalement maîtresse de la situation. Et c'est cette liberté d'action, et ce respect qu'il témoignait pour moi, qui me poussèrent à lui répondre avec toute l'honnêteté dont j'étais capable :

« - C'est toi que je veux Drago. Maintenant. »


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre XIX : Obsession d'une nuit (2)

 _Attention, ce chapitre est un lemon (scène à caractère sexuel) !_

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Son regard sur moi était brûlant de désir. Ses bras s'agrippant autour de mon cou étaient un signal sans équivoque. Sa poitrine ronde se dressait devant moi, véritable invitation à la débauche. Je me penchai vers elle et pris possession de sa bouche. Je collai son corps contre le mien tandis que mes mains couraient sur sa peau douce. Je descendis le long de sa mâchoire pour atteindre son cou puis sa poitrine. Je commençai à caresser son sein gauche du bout des doigts ce qui lui décocha un frisson d'anticipation. Ravi de voir l'effet que j'avais sur elle, je posai ma bouche sur son autre sein. Elle commença à gémir. Encouragé par sa réaction, je continuai à parcourir la totalité de son corps avec ma bouche et mes doigts. Elle réagissait mieux que je ne l'avais espéré.

Je descendis le long de son ventre plat pour arriver devant l'étoffe de sa culotte, dernier rempart entre nos deux peaux. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien en faisant descendre le morceau de tissu le long de ses jambes. Ses prunelles trahissaient son impatience. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir attendre encore bien longtemps. Tant pis, j'aurais tout le temps de jouer avec elle la prochaine fois, ou la suivante, ou celle d'encore après. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là. J'allais faire l'amour à Hermione Granger. Encore et encore.

Je remontai le long de son corps, laissant mes mains se promener à leur guise, puis capturai ses lèvres. Ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux tandis qu'elle approfondissait d'elle-même le baiser. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient à présent mon torse tout en descendant dangereusement. Un petit sourire ingénu apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle buta contre mon boxer et avant que je n'ai le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle avait basculé par-dessus moi et m'avait débarrassé de mon dernier vêtement.

« - Dominatrice à ce que je vois…

\- Malefoy, ferme-là et fais-moi l'amour !

\- Oui Madame. »

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Il me refit basculer sous lui. Son poids sur moi était rassurant. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque avant de m'accrocher à ses épaules. Il me transperça de son regard ô combien sensuel et je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce garçon était comme une drogue pour moi, je n'en avais jamais assez. Nos peaux se frôlaient, nos lèvres se caressaient et la température montait entre les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin. Je commençai à m'impatienter et il le sentit car il se colla contre moi et commença à embrasser mon cou puis descendit le long de ma clavicule. Il essayait de me détendre, et c'était vraiment adorable de sa part, mais je n'avais pas peur. Je savais exactement ce que je faisais.

J'allais pousser un énième grognement de frustration quand je le sentis ricaner contre mon cou. L'instant d'après, il était en moi. Sa bouche s'était posée sur la mienne pour étouffer le gémissement de plaisir que je n'avais pu retenir. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et il commença à onduler légèrement du bassin. Fascinée par les sensations qu'il arrivait à provoquer en moi, je décidai de le laisser mener la danse. Il était temps de voir si Drago Malefoy méritait sa réputation…

Je laissai mes mains parcourir son dos. Sa bouche était tout contre mon cou. Il embrassait, mordait, suçait… et je me contentais de profiter. Ses mouvements de bassin s'accéléraient sans cesse, rendant ma respiration laborieuse. Nos corps étaient en sueur. Sa bouche remonta le long de mon cou pour venir me souffler quelques obscénités à l'oreille. Étonnamment, au lieu de m'offusquer, cela m'excita davantage.

Je commençai à onduler du bassin tout contre lui. Ses coups de buttoir étaient puissants et réguliers et je sentais que l'un comme l'autre, nous n'allions pas tenir bien longtemps. Je l'encourageai à aller plus vite. Ses mains vinrent titiller ma poitrine tandis que mes lèvres capturaient les siennes. Nos peaux en sueur se collaient l'une à l'autre, nos souffles brûlants se mêlaient et nos langues se livraient une féroce bataille de domination. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il me fit monter au septième ciel. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une pareille extase. Je criai son nom avant de m'effondrer contre lui, pantelante.

Je le sentis s'allonger sur le matelas à côté de moi. Il avait le souffle court mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il me serra contre lui. J'avais encore des étoiles plein les yeux et la respiration difficile. Je saisis ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de poser ma tête contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et nicha son visage dans mon cou. La position était confortable et incroyablement naturelle pour nous deux. Le sommeil commençait à m'emporter mais, juste avant que je ne m'endorme, la réflexion qu'il me glissa à l'oreille me fit rire.

« - Mione… tu m'as griffé. »


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre XX : Qui a dit que Pansy Parkinson était insensible ?

 _ **PDV Pansy :**_

Je me réveillai au son de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Je jetai un œil à mon réveil pour découvrir qu'il était une heure du matin. Que se passait-il ? J'entendis un bruit de pas. Cette fois j'en étais certaine : quelqu'un s'était introduit ici alors qu'on était au milieu de la nuit. Tout en calmant les battements erratiques de mon cœur, je saisis discrètement ma baguette sur ma table de nuit. Je fis semblant d'être endormie en attendant que la personne avance assez pour être à portée de baguette. Lorsque les pas se firent entendre au milieu de la chambre, j'ouvris discrètement un œil pour viser la silhouette. Sauf que ce que je vis me surpris tellement que j'en lâchai ma baguette. Cette longue silhouette athlétique et musclée, je la connaissais par cœur. Je l'aurais reconnue n'importe où. J'avais été dans les bras de cet homme tellement de fois, et il m'avait rendue tellement heureuse que rien n'aurait pu plus me briser le cœur que de le voir monter dans le lit de ma colocataire. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Drago Malefoy monta dans le lit d'Hermione Granger. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête : j'avais eu la chance d'être à la place de la jeune fille… Autrefois.

Il monta dans son lit et referma les tentures rouges et or derrière lui, les enfermant ainsi tous les deux à l'intérieur, isolés du reste du monde. Mais rien n'aurait pu se sentir plus isolé et seul en ce moment que moi. Je reposai ma baguette et me retournai dans mon lit, sans oublier de le fermer au préalable. Drago ne savait sans doute même pas que j'étais dans cette pièce. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Cette satanée Gryffondore avait réussi à le charmer. Et pendant que les deux amoureux batifolaient, moi je me retrouvais seule. Comme toujours.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Je m'étais toujours efforcée d'être et de faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je correspondais parfaitement à tous les critères que la société dans laquelle je vivais exigeait : j'étais belle, j'étais riche, et j'étais de sang pur. Je n'étais même pas idiote. Et oui il m'arrivait d'être une vraie peste, mais je n'étais pas non plus méchante. Je correspondais à ce que les gens recherchaient ! Je m'y étais efforcée toute ma vie, parfois au prix de gros efforts, mais ça ne suffisait jamais. Je n'étais jamais assez parfaite. En particulier pour lui, dont j'étais encore amoureuse et qui était en ce moment-même dans le lit de sa soi-disant 'pire ennemie'. Je me sentais rejetée, humiliée, inutile… Et le pire c'est que je n'arrivais même pas à en vouloir à Hermione.

Étais-ce sa faute si elle était mieux que moi ? Non. On m'avait enseigné toute ma vie qu'il suffisait d'être belle, riche et de sang pur pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait. Or je réunissais ces trois qualités et elle non. Alors pourquoi l'homme que j'aimais était-il dans ses bras et non dans les miens ?! Il fut un temps où c'est auprès de moi qu'il venait trouver le sommeil. Mais cette époque était apparemment révolue. J'avais toujours eu les bons critères pour attirer les jeunes Sang-Purs. En revanche je n'avais apparemment pas de quoi les persuader de rester à mes côtés. Ce qui faisait que je finissais toujours complètement et désespérément seule. Je trouvais alors un autre mec pour me serrer fort dans ses bras et me dire que tout irait bien. Et ça marchait. Mais ça ne durait jamais. Ils finissaient tous par me quitter et chaque fois qu'on me rejetait, c'est moi qui me détestais un peu plus. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucune valeur. Je correspondais parfaitement à ce qu'on attendait de moi, à ce que les gens aimaient, et pourtant je n'avais jamais réussi à me faire sincèrement aimer.

Quand Drago s'était intéressé à moi, ça avait été comme un rêve. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais c'était mon prince charmant. Grâce à lui, j'avais oublié pendant un temps que peu importe les efforts que je ferais, personne ne me considérerais jamais comme digne d'être aimée. Il avait réussi à me faire oublier cette triste réalité, à me faire croire que, peut-être, je pouvais avoir assez de valeur pour que quelqu'un m'aime. Mais comme tout les autres, Drago avait fini par partir, me renvoyant ainsi à ma propre médiocrité. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, je l'avais toujours su. Mais le fait qu'il me préfère Hermione Granger me transperçait le cœur.

Elle ne réunissait presque aucune des qualités qu'on m'avait ordonné de posséder depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Et pourtant elle était tout ce que je voulais être. Et tout ce que Drago voulait avoir. Elle n'était ni riche, ni de sang pur, et on ne pouvait pas à proprement parler la qualifier de belle. Mais elle était extrêmement intelligente, loyale, gentille et courageuse, et elle dégageait beaucoup de charme. Il y avait toujours cette aura de grâce et de confiance en soi autour d'elle. Elle avait des amis sincères. Elle avait Drago dans son lit. Et au moment où il l'endormait en lui faisant l'amour, moi je m'endormais en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Parce que de les voir ensemble ce soir m'avait douloureusement rappelé que j'aurais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, jamais je ne mériterais d'être aimée autant qu'elle. Après tout, comme on me l'avais si souvent dit, je n'étais qu'une petite peste à frange, une Sang-Pure qui méritait parfaitement de ne jamais trouver l'amour, une salope qui se faisait passer dessus par tous les mecs qu'elle rencontrait, un bouledogue maquillé comme un travelo. J'avais parfaitement compris que je finirais ma vie seule. Et je ne pouvais même pas vraiment blâmer mon rang ou mon physique puisqu'ils correspondaient à ce que recherchaient et aimaient les autres. Je dirais même que malgré mon rang et mon physique, je réussissais l'exploit de ne pas me faire aimer. Parce que la personne que j'étais à l'intérieur répugnait et repoussait les autres. J'étais seule. Horriblement et affreusement seule. Et je venais de prendre cruellement conscience que peu importe les efforts que je pourrais faire tout au long de ma vie, ça n'y changerait rien. Personne ne m'aimerait jamais. Pas même moi.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre XXI : Un aveu à un ami

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Je me réveillai lentement et me blottis un peu plus contre mon oreiller afin de savourer sa chaleur. Sa chaleur ? Je me redressai, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et mon regard tomba sur un adorable blondinet. Les souvenirs de cette nuit me revinrent alors d'un seul coup et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de sourire bêtement. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et il commença à papillonner des yeux. Quand son regard croisa le mien, il me rendit mon sourire et me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Qui eut cru que l'insupportable Drago Malefoy était adorable au réveil ? Pas moi en tout cas. Et pourtant… Je m'amusai à tracer ses traits délicats du bout des doigts. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Je continuai à explorer son corps avec mes mains, provoquant un sourire sur son visage au fur et à mesure que j'explorais son torse. Un sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres et il me fit basculer au-dessus de lui. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné que fut malheureusement coupé court lorsque mon ventre émit un gargouillement sonore.

« - Je crois que tu as faim ma belle ! Et je ne parle pas d'avoir faim de mon corps d'Apollon.

\- Quel corps d'Apollon ?

\- Ose me dire que je ne suis pas à croquer. Toutes les filles de ce château ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi, de même que Dumbledore ne fait qu'une bouchée d'un bonbon au citron. »

Pendant qu'il se levait pour retourner dans sa chambre s'habiller afin de descendre déjeuner ensuite, ses mots tournaient dans ma tête. Son allusion à Dumbledore m'avait rappelé que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre avait été forcés par quelqu'un. Et dire que je venais de passer la nuit avec lui ! Et si jamais je trouvais dans le bureau du directeur de quoi nous faire redevenir normal, et que Drago se servait ensuite de cette information contre moi ?! Ça ne serait pas impossible, et ça ressemblerait même complètement à l'horrible Serpentard qu'il était avant ! Avant quoi d'ailleurs ? Je m'étais laissée distraire de ma quête de réponses par mes sentiments pour lui mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qui les avait provoqués. Mes recherches n'avançaient plus beaucoup. Il me fallait de nouvelles informations. Et je savais exactement comment j'allais les obtenir.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Je marchais dans le couloir menant à la Grand-Salle quand je sentis une main agripper mon bras. La personne n'avait pas assez de force pour me traîner dans une salle de classe abandonnée mais je me laissais faire aussitôt que je reconnus son odeur. C'était _elle_. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, je la pris dans mes bras et commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, croyant que c'était pour ça qu'elle m'avait fait venir ici. Je n'aurais pas de mots pour décrire ma surprise quand je sentis ses mains se plaquer sur mon torse pour me repousser. Je reculai sous l'impact, comme si elle y avait mis autant de force qu'elle pouvait. Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai attentivement. Que se passait-il ? Son regard était brillant et ses joues rouges mais elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste défensif et sa bouche formait une moue contrariée.

« - Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

\- J'ai besoin d'informations, Malefoy, et je pense qu'on devrait mettre notre plan à exécution dès ce soir. Il est grand temps que l'on se débarrasse des effets de cette fumée. Toute cette histoire est déjà allée beaucoup trop loin. »

Le temps que s'assimile ses mots, elle était déjà partie. Je me retrouvais seul dans la pièce sombre, avec pour seule compagnie mes pensées encore plus sombres. Hermione regrettait notre nuit d'amour. Hermione ne voulait plus de moi. Hermione voulait se débarrasser des sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi. Hermione voulait retrouver sa vie sans moi. Pire que tout, une constatation terrible s'insinuait en moi : pour Hermione, j'étais redevenu Malefoy.

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Je me rendis dans la Grand-Salle et m'installai à ma table en compagnie de Ginny et Harry. Je me servis un bol de céréales et commençai à manger sans entrain. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision en arrêtant les choses avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir son regard trahi et abattu quand je lui avais annoncé que nos relations devaient se borner au professionnel jusqu'à ce qu'on sache précisément ce qu'était la fumée bleue. J'avais eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague, et que je souhaitais réellement être avec lui. Et c'est bien ça qui me faisait peur. J'étais une fille indépendante et forte. Et pourtant le fait que je lui ai fait du mal me donnait envie de pleurer et de retourner me jeter dans ses bras pour m'excuser. Si une simple prise de distance comme ça nous faisait autant de mal, il allait être impossible pour nous de vivre sans l'autre à l'avenir. Dans le cas où on ne trouverait pas de remède à la fumée, même si je n'aimais pas l'envisager comme une maladie, alors il nous faudrait vivre ensemble pour ne pas être terrassés par la douleur et l'abandon. Sauf que je ne pourrais jamais vivre heureuse avec lui tant que je n'arriverais pas à dissocier le sentiment sincère du sentiment magique.

« - HERMIONE !

\- Quoi ?! dis-je en sursautant et en sortant brutalement de ma transe.

\- Ça fait au moins huit fois qu'on t'appelle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ? »

Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là. Je ne saurais dire si c'est la fatigue, la tristesse, les bruits horripilants que faisait Lavande à quelques tables de nous pour nourrir son Ronron ou bien le fait de voir Drago rentrer dans la Grand-Salle avec Pansy à ses côtés et apparemment plongé dans une conversation passionnante au point qu'il en oublie d'avoir aussi mal que moi, mais à cet instant, en croisant le regard de mes deux meilleurs amis qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, je me mis à pleurer.

Croyant que c'était dû à la proximité de Lavande et Ron, ils échangèrent un regard chargé de sens et me firent discrètement sortir de la salle. Ils m'amenèrent jusqu'à un banc situé sous un tableau au détour d'un escalier, un endroit où nous serions seuls pour discuter. Sauf que je n'étais pas en état de discuter. Harry me serra très fort dans ses bras et laissa ma douleur et ma peine s'épancher. Ginny se tenait à ses côtés et passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'enjoindre au calme. Je laissai les sanglots me secouer pendant de longues minutes et, quand je sentis que j'étais calmée, je respirai un grand coup et m'excusai.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à côtés de moi en me garantissant que ça ne les gênaient pas et qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Mais je connaissais Ginny et je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer comme ça. Elle attendait sans doute que l'on soit seules pour me parler de Malefoy, vu que contrairement à Harry, elle savait parfaitement que son frère ne m'intéressait plus. Cependant je n'avais rien à cacher à mon meilleur ami. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux émeraude et lui racontai absolument tout. A la fin de mon récit, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de façon démesurée et ses cheveux encore plus échevelés que d'ordinaire à force de passer la main dedans, mais pour ma part j'étais soulagée d'un poids immense. Ça m'avait beaucoup pesé de ne pas pouvoir me confier à Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand des pas se firent entendre. Drago et Parkinson déboulèrent dans le coin où nous nous trouvions et, avant que quiconque n'ai le temps de réagir, Harry s'était levé et avait balancé son poing dans la figure du blond.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre XXII : Un cambriolage de haute-voltige

 _ **PDV Harry :**_

 __Je n'en revenais pas. Mione, ma Mione, avec la fouine. Mais que c'était-il passé enfin ! Je sais que j'étais assez distrait ces temps-ci, ayant pas mal de soucis en tête, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas une raison pour que ma meilleure amie tombe dans les bras de mon pire ennemi, surtout à cause d'une expérience magique qui aurait mal tourné. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la fouine elle-même déboula en compagnie d'une Serpentarde très peu vêtue. Sans comprendre moi-même mon geste, je me levai et balançai mon poing dans le nez de Malefoy, comme l'avait fait Hermione en troisième année. Je me retournai vers elle, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, mais elle me bouscula en vitesse et s'agenouilla auprès de Malefoy. Elle l'aida à se relever et il lui assura qu'il n'avait rien. Puis il se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi.

« - Harry ! s'emporta ma meilleure amie. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Il me prend que cet idiot se sert de toi Mione, c'est évident ! Il t'as envoûtée et maintenant il t'utilise pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Ah oui ? Et quelles sont ses fins alors ? Je t'écoute…

\- Ben… J'en sais rien. Mais je finirai bien par le découvrir.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant, ironisa le blond.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! tonna la voix intimidante de Pansy Parkinson, coupant ainsi court à toute discussion.

\- Pansy…

\- Non ne commence pas toi ! Je veux la vérité Drago. Tu m'entends ?

\- Mais je…

\- Réponds-moi au moins sincèrement : tu l'as vraiment envoûtée ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Et bien, oui et non, c'est compliqué.

\- Pansy, comment sais-tu que Drago et moi sommes ensemble ?

\- Je l'ai entendu se glisser dans ton lit cette nuit, avoua la brune en rougissant.

\- QUOI ?! s'insurgea la plus jeune des Weasley. Hermione Jane Granger, tu as couché avec lui ? Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?! Non mais je rêve !

\- On s'en fiche ! coupa la Serpentarde. Il y a plus important. Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'oui et non' ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?!

\- Ben, un peu des deux. Oui elle a été envoûtée par moi et moi par elle, et je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que ce n'était pas planifié, mais non ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que nous sommes ensemble. Nous nous aimons.

\- Le seul moyen d'être réellement sûrs de ça, c'est de rompre le charme. Drago et moi avons prévu d'aller fouiller le bureau de Dumbledore ce soir, pour trouver de quoi identifier et annuler le sortilège.

\- Hermione…

\- Non Malefoy. Maintenant ça suffit. Tout ceci est faux d'accord ?! C'est déjà allé beaucoup trop loin et il est temps qu'on arrête les frais avant que l'on ne souffre encore plus. On va trouver des informations, annuler les effets de la potion, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu seras à nouveau un Sang-Pur imbuvable et arrogant, et moi je redeviendrais la Miss-je-sais-tout Sang-de-Bourbe que tu adores torturer.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé.

\- C'est vrai, mais… Peu importe. D'ici peu nous redeviendrons des ennemis mortels, ou au mieux des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu ne me crois toujours pas quand je te dis que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Drago…

\- Parfait ! Faisons comme tu veux, trouvons un 'remède'. Tu verras que ça ne changera rien. En tout cas pas pour moi. Quand à vous, ajouta le blond en se tournant vers nous tous, vous allez nous aider.

\- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris Potter. Vous allez faire diversion et vous assurer que Dumbledore ne débarque pas à l'improviste dans son bureau ce soir.

\- Très bien.

\- Quoi ? Harry, tu ne vas pas lui obéir quand même ! C'est sans doute un piège !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Gin', je ne le fais pas pour lui. Je le fais pour Hermione. Pour la libérer de ce sale serpent.

\- Harry… Ce n'est pas…

\- Non Mione, écoutes-moi. Je comprends que tu n'ai pas eu le choix jusqu'ici, je ne t'en veux même pas, mais il est de mon devoir de meilleur ami de t'aider à te débarrasser de lui.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre…

\- Merci Potter, l'interrompit le vert et argent.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi Malefoy.

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que même une fois l'antidote trouvé, je continuerais à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ta meilleure amie m'aime. Je me demande si tu es capable de respecter ça.

\- Le respecter, je vais essayer. Mais je ne l'accepterais jamais.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant. »

Je m'approchai de lui et lui tendis ma main, qu'il serra dans la sienne. Elle était vraiment pâle, mais il avait de la force. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui, surtout quand je voyais le regard qu'il posait sur Hermione. Il la regardait comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle au monde. Comme si elle était la seule chose réellement importante pour lui. Hermione quand à elle avait l'air tendue et sereine à la fois. Comme si la présence de Malefoy l'apaisait, mais qu'elle se forçait à repousser cet apaisement. Il fallait vraiment que je les sépare, pour le bien de tous. Et pourtant, je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vu ma meilleure amie aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. Depuis que Ron s'était mis en couple avec Lavande en fait. C'est là qu'Hermione avait commencé à s'isoler et avait peu à peu perdu sa joie de vivre. C'était assez ironique de penser que Ron m'avait éloigné de ma meilleure amie, et que c'était Malefoy qui me permettait de la retrouver.

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Nous étions tous occupés à mettre au point des stratégies pour cambrioler le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry et Drago, étonnamment, formaient une excellente équipe qui, malgré leur inimitié réciproque, réussissait à trouver des idées intéressantes. Harry et Ginny feraient diversion auprès de Dumbledore avant le repas. Drago s'éclipserait discrètement de la Grand-Salle tandis que je me ferais porter pâle et n'irais pas manger du tout. Une fois le repas terminé, ce qui devrait durer environ une heure, Dumbledore chercherait sans doute à retourner dans son bureau. Bureau que nous serions sans doute en train de fouiller à ce moment-là. C'est alors que Pansy interviendra. Car oui, une fois au courant de toute l'histoire, la jeune fille avait voulu nous aider. Je la soupçonnais de vouloir par la suite mettre le grappin sur Drago, et je dois avouer que cette pensée me rendait un tantinet jalouse, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment en position de refuser de l'aide.

C'est ainsi qu'à 19h27 très exactement, Drago me rejoignit devant le passage secret qui menait au bureau du directeur. J'avais repéré ce passage sur la carte des Maraudeurs au moment où j'avais commencé à préparer cette opération. A l'époque j'envisageais encore de tout faire toute seule, mais je dois avouer que j'étais agréablement surprise par la tournure que les choses avaient prise. Harry et Ginny étaient impliqués. Drago m'accompagnait dans mes recherches, au sein même du bureau. Pansy Parkinson nous aidait. Jamais je n'aurais envisagé que les choses se déroulent ainsi.

Nous nous introduisîmes dans le passage secret et, au bout d'une dizaine de longues secondes plongés dans le noir, à sentir le souffle de Drago dans ma nuque, nous émergeâmes à la lumière. Il fallut que Drago donne un grand coup d'épaule pour faire bouger le meuble qui bloquait le passage secret mais nous nous retrouvâmes finalement dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La pièce était immense et très ancienne. Des poutres apparentes couraient au plafond, un lustre en cristal se balançait doucement au-dessus de nos têtes. Un gigantesque bureau en ébène recouvert de papiers amoncelés occupait la moitié de la pièce. Il y avait également de grandes armoires en bois précieux que Drago s'empressa d'inspecter. Pour ma part, je contournai l'immense coupole dorée qui se tenait à côté du perchoir de Fumseck. Celui-ci leva la tête en m'entendant approcher et ouvrit de grands yeux noirs et fatigués. Fumseck se faisait vieux et l'on voyait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure. Puis il renaîtrait ensuite de ses cendres, comme le Phénix qu'il était. Son plumage rougeoyant éclairait doucement la pièce et je me permis de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Je finis de contourner son perchoir et montai l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Le premier étage était un long couloir qui donnait vue sur le rez-de-chaussée, comme un balcon. Le couloir était long et encombré de bric-à-brac. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères qui soutenaient des myriades de livres jaunis et poussiéreux. Je parcourus leurs tranches du regard pendant de longues minutes sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Je redescendis alors. Drago me lança un regard agacé, signe que ses recherches n'avaient pas été plus fructueuses que les miennes.

« - On passe forcément à côté de quelque chose… Tu es sûre que le livre est là au moins ?

\- Et bien… Je ne suis pas sûre à proprement parlé qu'il y ait un livre.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Après tout ce savoir est très ancien, il doit bien être dans un ouvrage manuscrit. Et quoi de plus pratique et répandu qu'un livre ?

\- Toi et tes livres en même temps !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est évident que tu as cru qu'il s'agissait d'un livre, tu n'as d'yeux que pour ça ! Des livres, des livres et encore des livres !

\- Es-tu en train de me piquer une crise de jalousie, ici et maintenant, parce que je passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'avec toi ?

\- Pas du tout, je comprends que la bibliothèque soit ta seconde maison, mais tu n'es obligée de…

\- Mais bien sûr ! m'écriai-je en ayant une illumination, coupant court à son invective.

\- Quoi ?

\- La bibliothèque !

\- Ne me dis pas que ce que nous cherchons est dans la bibliothèque autrement je pense que je vais faire une crise de nerfs.

\- Non c'est ici.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le bureau est agencé différemment donc il va falloir que je m'y retrouve, mais les livres sont classés comme dans la bibliothèque. Rangée par rangée. Sujet par sujet. Impossible de s'y retrouver si l'on ne connaît pas la bibliothèque par cœur.

\- Et… c'est ton cas ?

\- Évidemment. Je suis Hermione Granger. »

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément, et commença à compter les rangées dans sa tête. Elle était complètement absorbée par sa tâche de mémorisation, et moi j'étais complètement absorbé par elle. Ses sourcils se fronçaient et venaient créer un petit pli sur sa peau douce. Ses joues rougissaient sous l'effort qu'elle faisait. Ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'elle murmurait le nom des rayons de livres. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens après qu'elle ait monté et descendu l'escalier. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses somptueux iris bruns. Désarçonné par son regard, je détournai les yeux en sentant que je m'empourprais. Elle se rapprocha de moi, saisit ma main, et me guida à l'étage. Je m'accrochais à sa main de toutes mes forces et entremêlai nos doigts. Un coup elle me repoussait, un coup elle était affectueuse. Je ne savais plus à quel saint me vouer. Je sentais bien qu'elle était perdue. Il y avait une attraction indéniable entre nous et, alors que de mon côté je me laissais complètement submerger, Hermione continuait à se battre et à résister. Sauf que quelques fois, elle n'était pas assez forte et elle succombait aussi.

Je me retournai vers elle. Elle examinait attentivement la tranche des livres qui recouvraient le mur. Je sentais que son attention n'était pas totalement à ce qu'elle faisait, je la voyais m'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle avait soufflé le chaud et le froid toute la journée, et maintenant elle m'observait à la dérobée alors que nous étions seuls. N'en supportant pas plus, je me jetai sur elle et capturai ses lèvres. Elle répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Grognant de satisfaction, je la soulevai et plaquai son dos contre le mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je m'apprêtais à approfondir le baiser quand je ressentis une espèce de courant froid près de mon épaule droite. J'ouvris les yeux à contre-cœur et elle en fit de même. Nous pulsions tous les deux. Des flashs de lumière bleue électrique s'échappaient de nous à intervalles réguliers. Nous étions tous deux brûlants d'une fièvre passionnée. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et s'apprêtait à me ré-embrasser. Sauf que ce courant froid sur mon épaule était étrange. Plus agréable que dérangeant, mais tout de même étrange.

Je me retournai pour voir ce qui le causait et la surprise me cloua sur place. Je lâchai les cuisses d'Hermione qui se retrouva simplement devant moi au lieu d'être dans mes bras. Le courant froid diminua. Je la repris dans mes bras et le sentiment de froid s'accentua. Intriguée, elle finit par lever les yeux par-dessus mon épaule et le vit aussi. Je la lâchai. Le froid s'atténua. Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre. Le froid disparu complètement. Mais nous avions eu le temps de le voir tous les deux. Un livre. Qui émettait de la lumière bleue quand nous étions proches. Et qui nous procurait une sensation de froid à chaque fois que la proximité de l'autre nous enfiévrait. Je m'approchai du livre et m'en saisis. La couverture portait un titre en lettres d'or. Sauf que ce n'était pas des lettres. C'était ce qui s'apparentait pour moi à des symboles cabalistiques, et qu'Hermione identifia comme étant des runes antiques.

Encore sous le choc d'avoir trouvé ce que nous cherchions depuis le début, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le passage secret. Je serrai le livre au creux de ma main, sentant le poids des réponses qu'il contenait. Tout à coup, je n'avais plus aucune envie de quitter cette pièce et d'étudier ce maudit grimoire. Et s'il m'éloignait d'Hermione pour toujours ? J'avais peur qu'une fois le charme rompu, et cette attraction intense entre nous détruite, elle ne veuille pas me pardonner les atrocités que j'avais faites et dites à son sujet quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je venais à peine de me glisser dans le passage secret quand la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione était encore au beau milieu de la pièce, en train de caresser le phénix mourant du vieux fou. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. La voix du professeur Dumbledore résonna.

« - Mademoiselle Granger ? Quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous là ?

\- Professeur, vous m'avez fait peur ! Je… et bien je…

\- Non ne me dites rien, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là mon enfant.

\- Ah oui… ? souffla Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous vouliez me parler à propos de la mission que je vous ai confiée. Celle concernant le jeune Monsieur Malefoy. »

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma cachette, d'où aucun des deux ne pouvait me voir, quand j'entendis la remarque du directeur. Choqué, perdu, trahi et légèrement furieux, je replaçai sans bruit l'étagère, de sorte à ce qu'elle cache à nouveau le passage secret, et partis sans me retourner, le grimoire serré contre mon torse. Les mots du vieux sorcier tournaient encore et encore dans mon esprit, prenant sans cesse de l'ampleur. Finalement, j'avais plutôt hâte que nous levions le sortilège.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre XXIII :

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

C'était au moins la millième fois que je me plongeais dans ce maudit livre, mais rien à faire ! J'avais beau essayer tous les sortilèges de compréhension que je connaissais, les étranges symboles me restaient imperméables. C'était du charabia pour moi. Or, à mesure que la frustration montait, je prenais cruellement conscience qu'elle était sans doute la seule élève de Poudlard assez intelligente pour déchiffrer ce satané bouquin. Pour faire court, si je voulais me débarrasser de la traîtresse qu'était Hermione Granger, j'avais besoin de l'aide d'Hermione Granger. Et merde… Saisissant un parchemin et une plume trempée d'encre, je lui envoyai un mot bref et sec, ne tenant pas à rentrer dans les détails.

 _J'ai le grimoire. Rendez-vous à 22h15 devant la Salle-sur-Demande. Il est temps qu'on remédie à cette situation._

 _Drago Malefoy._

Je me retrouvai devant la salle à l'heure dite. Le couvre-feu était passé et nous pourrions avoir des problèmes en nous faisant surprendre ici à une heure pareille, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais éliminer les effets de la potion au plus vite, et mettre ensuite le plus de distance possible entre Granger et moi. La silhouette de la jeune fille se découpa sur le mur à peu près à l'instant où je me fis cette réflexion. Elle s'approcha et je commençai à passer devant la salle pour faire apparaître un lieu calme où nous pourrions travailler.

« - Tu es venu avec tes amis à ce que je vois, commenta sa voix fluette.

\- Je me suis dis que tant qu'à faire, j'allais rendre ta mission difficile ! crachai-je durement.

\- Drago…

\- Malefoy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelle-moi Malefoy. Après tout, pourquoi serions-nous intimes ? A cause d'une vulgaire potion qui as mal tourné ? Non.

\- Écoute, je suis désolée que tu l'ais appris comme ça mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer…

\- Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux Granger, c'est que cette attraction malsaine entre toi et moi disparaisse.

\- Malsaine...?! »

Tandis qu'elle était sous le choc, la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande apparut. Blaise, Théodore et moi entrâmes tandis que Pansy restait dehors pour tenter de consoler Hermione.

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

« - Excuse-le Hermione. Il est juste blessé dans son orgueil.

\- Il t'as tout raconté hein ?

\- C'est Blaise et moi qui l'avons trouvé quand il sortait du passage secret. Il avait l'air tellement… malheureux.

\- C'est à cause de moi.

\- Il se sent trahi parce qu'il t'avait accordé sa confiance. C'est déjà difficile pour lui, mais si en plus on utilise cette confiance contre lui… Et bien, disons qu'il a presque autant de mal à accorder sa confiance qu'à pardonner la trahison.

\- Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il est amoureux de toi tu sais ? C'est la première fois que je le vois réellement amoureux. Il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Même avec moi.

\- Pansy…

\- Non, arrête, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Regardons les choses en face Hermione, tu es amoureuse de Malefoy et Malefoy est amoureux de toi. Il est temps que j'accepte ça et que j'avance. Peu importe que ce soit lié à la potion ou pas, ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas complètement folle de mon meilleur ami.

\- … Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Malefoy ?! tonna la voix de Ron Weasley au beau milieu du couloir. »

Sursautant, je me retournai d'un bond pour voir Harry et Ginny à moitié cachés dans l'angle du couloir et de toute évidence en train de nous observer. Quand à Ron, j'entendais sa voix coléreuse mais ne le voyait pas. Je reportai mon regard vers Harry et Ginny, et compris soudain ce qu'il s'était passé. Au moment où j'allais ordonner à Ron d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité, un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir. Un préfet ! Pansy se hâta d'ouvrir la porte tandis que je poussais Harry, Ginny et ce que je devinais être Ron à l'intérieur de la Salle-sur-Demande. La porte se referma et tout le monde souffla un grand coup. En voyant les occupants de la pièce, à savoir Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et surtout, Drago Malefoy, Ron releva la capuche de la cape et, sa tête semblant flotter dans les airs, commença à me hurler dessus.

« - Tu sors avec la fouine ?! Et vous traînez avec des Serpentards ?! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Moi je pensais juste qu'Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble en cachette. Et maintenant j'ai l'impression de découvrir un complot anti-Gryffondors. Mais vous êtes tous devenus fous ou quoi ?! Ce sont nos ennemis héréditaires ! Des Mangemorts !

\- Maintenant ça suffit Weaselbee. Tu vas te calmer immédiatement sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Malefoy ?!

\- Ron… Calme-toi et…

\- Toi Harry tu te tais ! Tu savais qu'Hermione était avec des Serpentards et tu n'as rien fait !

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'Harry et moi sommes là ce soir, ajouta sa petite sœur. Nous les surveillons parce que nous n'avons pas plus confiance que toi ! Alors arrête de t'en prendre à nous !

\- Je suis ton grand frère, tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

\- Weasley, calme-toi. Ta sœur et ton meilleur ami sont là pour nous aider à rompre le sortilège qui…

\- Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné espèce de sale Serpentard ! écuma Ron à l'adresse de Théodore Nott.

\- Hé ho mec ! Tu lui parles pas comme ça par contre ! Parce que les 'sales Serpentards' comme tu dis sont plus nombreux que vous !

\- C'est des menaces que tu me fais là, Zabini ?

\- Si tu n'as pas compris ça, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que tu n'en as l'air.

\- Ose me répéter ça ! hurla le roux en jetant la cape d'invisibilité à terre et en sortant sa baguette.

\- Tu sais Weasley, même avec ta baguette en main, tu es tellement piètre sorcier que tu ne fais peur à personne dans cette pièce, commenta Drago d'une voix posée.

\- Ron… commençai-je doucement. Pose ta baguette s'il-te-plaît et laisse-nous t'expliquer les choses calmement.

\- Tu vois Weasley, ajouta Blaise narquoisement en enfonçant le clou, même ta meilleure ami a peur quand tu tiens ta baguette. Sauf qu'elle à peur pour toi. On sait jamais, tu pourras te blesser.

\- Arrête de me prendre de haut ! Vous êtes tous arrogants mais aucun de vous n'a de réel talent ou courage. Vous ne faites que vous vanter mais vous n'avez rien dans le pantalon !

\- Ron… Calme…

\- Toi tu te tais ! Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie mais en fait tu fricotes avec l'ennemi dans mon dos. Et tu entraînes ma sœur et mon meilleur ami dans tes combines en plus ! Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Retire-ça tout de suite Weasley ! Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça ! cria à son tour Drago en sortant sa baguette pour me défendre.

\- Pourquoi tu la défends espèce de sale fouine ! Tu n'es rien pour elle d'accord ! C'est de moi dont elle est amoureuse, pas de toi !

\- Ron, ne le provoque pas !

\- Pourquoi Hermione ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on se batte pour toi ? Tu as peur ? Mais pour qui au juste : pour lui ou pour moi ?

\- Pour vous deux.

\- Donc tu l'aimes aussi ?!

\- Oui. Et il n'y a pas de 'aussi' qui tienne.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais… Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule hein ?! Quand au juste es-tu devenue une telle traînée ?! »

Rouge de fureur, Drago fit un mouvement de baguette et envoya Ron s'écraser contre un mur, inconscient. Harry sortit alors sa baguette pour défendre son ami tandis que je me plaçais devant Malefoy pour lui faire rempart de mon corps. Il y avait eu assez de violence pour ce soir.

« - Hermione, bouge ! Je vais lui apprendre à s'en prendre à mes amis.

\- Je t'attends Potter !

\- Si tu t'en prends à lui, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire Malefoy !

\- N'essaye pas d'être menaçante Weaslette, tu me donnes juste envie de rire, ajouta Blaise Zabini d'un ton cassant en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

\- Ça suffit, vous êtes tous ridicules ! hurlai-je en sortant à mon tour ma baguette, avec la terrible impression que tout ceci tournait à la bataille rangée.

-MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE S'ASSOIT ET SE TAIT ! tonna Pansy d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique tout en récupérant nos baguettes d'un _Accio_ informulé. »

Les Serpentards, apparemment habitués à ses accès de colère, s'assirent tous en un instant. Prudents nous décidâmes de les imiter. Ron reprit conscience à ce moment-là et se releva avec un air de défi sur le visage. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Pansy lui lança à sortilège d'Aquamentis qui le laissa trempé et le souffle court. Elle lui rappela ensuite qu'elle était en possession de toutes les baguettes dont la sienne et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se tenir tranquille. Il vînt donc s'asseoir à côté de moi. Et tandis que je profitais du calme pour lui raconter toute l'histoire, Pansy en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce saccagée. Une fois mon récit fini, tout le monde sembla se calmer. Drago évitait mon regard mais je sentais que sa colère pour moi s'était un peu atténuée. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer à la suite, j'annonçai à tout le monde qu'il fallait se mettre au travail et collaborer tous ensemble pour que ça aille plus vite.

Blaise et Théo s'emparèrent alors du livre et se mirent à une table pour l'étudier tranquillement tandis qu'Harry et Ginny se plongeait dans leurs manuels de runes antiques, à la recherche de réponses. Pansy quand à elle s'approcha de Ron et entreprit grâce à sa baguette de le soigner, puisqu'il avait été blessé par l'attaque de Drago. Je m'approchai alors du blond et profitai que nous étions seuls pour lui exposer ma mission. Car même si j'avais répété que nos sentiments n'étaient ni réels, ni sincères, ni vrais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souffrir en pensant que mon comportement l'avais blessé. J'avais ce sentiment désagréable d'avoir trahi quelqu'un que j'aime. Aussi je m'assis à côté de lui sur un des canapés, pris sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçai nos doigts, et décidai d'être honnête avec lui. Parce que quoi que j'en dise, je tenais à lui. Je l'aimais.


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre XXIV : Que de missions !

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et lui expliquai clairement la situation. Je lui expliquai que j'étais désolée qu'il se sente trahi, et que je comprenais qu'il me retire sa confiance, mais que la mission que m'avait confié le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas pour but de le piéger. Que mes sentiments pour lui, et tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, n'était pas lié de près ou de loin à la mission. Je lui expliquai simplement que, après la destruction de la moitié des dortoirs du château d'une façon mystérieuse, qui coïncidait comme par hasard avec la découverte de l'héritier des Malefoy assommé seul dans une salle de classe vide en pleine nuit, le directeur de Poudlard avait tenu a surveillé toute cette histoire de près. Que quand il m'avait accueillie dans son bureau après « l'incident », il m'avait proposé d'être celle qui surveillerait le jeune monsieur Malefoy, qui appartenait à une famille notoirement peu fréquentable, et dont le comportement semblait si suspect.

Je lui expliquai que je n'avais jamais fait semblant quand nous étions seuls. Que je n'avais pas forcé mes sentiments pour me rapprocher de lui. Que je ne l'avais pas manipulé. Que je n'étais pas une traîtresse. Que je n'avais jamais eu le temps de faire de rapport à Dumbledore. Et je m'excusais encore. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Son regard glacé restait perdu dans le vide. Il ne me voyait pas, ne me touchait pas, ne sentait pas ma présence. Je n'existais plus pour lui. Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, croyant tout espoir perdu, il saisit ma main, me regarda droit dans les yeux avec son petit sourire en coin, et tu me souffla un 'je comprends' au creux de l'oreille. Puis il s'approcha de moi et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rien de plus, car tout le monde nous regardaient et que nous étions à la base ici pour rompre tout ce qui nous liait. Mais je l'ai quand même fait. Parce que j'en avais envie et que je ne m'y sentais absolument pas forcée. Et aussi parce que je comprenais que lorsque nous aurions trouvé un 'remède', malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire maintenant, il était fort probable que notre relation redevienne comme avant. Et je ne me sentais pas la force de tout recommencer à zéro.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

J'étais désorienté. Elle m'exposait la situation et, là où mon ego m'ordonnait de rester entêté et de camper sur mes positions, ma conscience et ma raison me disaient clairement que je comprenais ce qu'elle m'avait fait, et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Pire même, je respectais ça. J'arrivais à me mettre à sa place et à me rendre compte que j'aurais sans doute fait pareil. Cette soudaine tolérance me désorientait. J'étais connu pour mon tempérament implacable. Or, il suffisait qu'elle me regarde avec des yeux larmoyants et qu'elle m'expose sa version des faits avec des trémolos dans la voix, pour que je me range à son côté. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire ça. Et pourtant je sentais que, même si je venais implicitement d'avouer que j'avais eu tort, j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Après avoir serré sa main dans la mienne et l'avoir furtivement embrassée, je me redressai du canapé et, l'entraînant à ma suite, décidai que nous allions lever le sortilège qui pesait sur nous. J'en étais revenu à ma première idée : j'allais lui prouver que avec ou sans les effets de la potion, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je sentais que plus nous passions de temps l'un près de l'autre, et plus elle était encline à l'éventualité que notre relation puisse être fondée sur de réels sentiments.

Les heures passaient, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres, et nous avancions à pas de fourmis. Hermione s'était jointe à Théodore et leurs deux cerveaux brillants combinés leur permettait de retranscrire petit à petit le grimoire en français courant. Simplement ils avançaient lentement car ils devaient traduire rune par rune. Weasley, sa petite sœur et Pansy s'étaient mis en tête de planifier dès maintenant le cambriolage de la réserve du professeur Rogue afin d'amasser les ingrédients dont nous aurions sans doute besoin. Mon meilleur ami et Potter étaient quand à eux en train de faire des recherches sur les quelques pistes qu'Hermione et Théodore nous avaient déjà fournies, tout en se lançant des piques discrètes et en tentant d'empêcher son voisin de lire par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient assez comiques à regarder. Pour ma part, il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. On m'avait assigné la confection de la potion d'antidote, une fois que nous aurions la recette de celle-ci et à supposer qu'il s'agisse bien d'une potion, étant donné que c'était mon domaine de prédilection.

Je me contentais donc d'observer cette association Gryffondors-Serpentards pour le moins incongrue. J'étais également tenté d'avouer à ma meilleure amie et aux deux rouquins qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se préoccuper des ingrédients vu que Rogue était mon parrain et que j'avais par conséquent la clé de sa réserve, mais je préférais les regarder s'embêter à concevoir des plans. Weaslette passait son temps à contredire son frère tandis que Pansy contredisait la rousse. C'était amusant à regarder. Presque autant que Blaise et Harry. Mais la plus intéressante à observer travailler, en tout cas selon moi, était bien sûr Hermione. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre plusieurs livres remplis de runes, ses sourcils se fronçaient en permanence, elle saignait de la lèvre inférieure à force de la mordiller avec acharnement, la transpiration collait ses boucles brunes à ses tempes et elle gonflait souvent ses joues rouges en signe de frustration. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de séduisante. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait la signification exacte d'une rune, un immense sourire illuminait son visage, ses yeux se plissaient, son nez se retroussait légèrement d'une manière adorable et ses épaules se relâchaient. Et à ce moment-là, elle était magnifique.

Elle releva soudain les yeux vers moi et je me retrouvai surpris en flagrant délit de matage. Légèrement gêné, je détournai le regard. Elle se leva alors et vînt vers moi. J'observai sa démarche rapide et dynamique et fronçai les sourcils. Elle semblait en colère. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être agacée parce que je la matais, si ?

« - J'en ai marre Drago ! Ha ben si, elle pouvait...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as PAS fait plutôt ! Tu ne fais rien ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu te contentes de nous observer bosser sans rien dire. Tu te marres à nous regarder trimer comme des bêtes sur cette saloperie de grimoire incompréhensible et tu restes planté là sans rien faire !

\- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que vous faisiez les recherches et moi la potion ?

\- Facile à dire : tu as juste à mélanger quelques ingrédients et à touiller ! Nous on se tape le plus dur du boulot.

\- S'il est si facile d'être un maître des potions, et qu'il suffit de 'mélanger quelques ingrédients et de touiller' comme tu dis, comment se fait-il que les potions soit la seule matière où tu n'as jamais réussi à me battre, hein ?!

\- C'est parce que Rogue fait du favoritisme !

\- C'est ça ton excuse pour te justifier ?

\- Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse pour justifier le fait que tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité ici et maintenant ? Non parce que je signale quand même au passage que tu es aussi impliqué dans cette histoire qu'il est possible de l'être ! Alors tu pourrais peut-être, je ne sais pas, NOUS AIDER par exemple ! Après tout, c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes là et tu ne fais pas le moindre effort pour réparer les dégâts que TU as causés !

\- Que J'AI causés ?

\- C'est de ta faute si mon dortoir a explosé, si notre relation à tous les deux n'a ni queue ni tête, si mes deux meilleurs amis m'en veulent pour quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas, si je suis plongée depuis des heures dans l'étude de ce putain de grimoire à la con et que je n'y comprends STRICTEMENT RIEN. Si nous en sommes tous là, c'est de ta faute Drago !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- JUSTEMENT ! Expliques-moi parce que là je n'en peux plus ! Il est hors-de-question que je continue de me tuer à la tâche parce que tu as ratée ta mission. Mais je ne sais même pas de quelle foutue mission il s'agit ! Ta potion a mal tournée et maintenant nous devons tous arranger ça, mais quelle est cette potion au juste ? Comment l'as-tu fait ? Dans quel but ? Il n'y a que des questions ! Nous ne pouvons pas avancer dans nos recherches sans réponses !

\- Ce sont des réponses que je suis incapable de te donner ! hurlai-je à mon tour.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait un Serment Inviolable ! »

Je soulevai les manches de ma chemise et lui montrai mes poignets recouverts de zébrures sanguinolentes. Le fait de parler de tout ça avait activé mon Serment Inviolable et la peau de mes poignets n'était plus qu'un amas de chair ensanglantée et boursouflée dont certaines zones étaient teintées de pourpre ou de bleu. C'était atrocement douloureux. Sortant soudain de sa transe colérique, Hermione posa sur moi un regard effaré et coupable, comme si elle venait tout juste de se rappeler ce léger détail. Un silence glacial régnait dans la salle et je sentais que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur mes poignets maltraités. Pansy s'approcha lentement de moi pour me soigner tandis qu'Hermione s'excusait sans relâche, comme pour se punir d'avoir pu oublier mon Serment ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Une fois mes poignets revenus à leur état d'origine, je remerciai Pansy et pris Hermione dans mes bras, où elle éclata en sanglots. La nuit avait été longue pour elle et la pression l'avait fait craquer. Je posai mon menton sur ses cheveux et lui caressai lentement le dos en lui murmurant des mots doux tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Elle finit par se calmer et décolla sa tête de mon torse en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Je la gardai serrée au creux de mes bras pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. Nous étions tous épuisés, nos recherches avançaient très lentement et il était environ cinq heures du matin. Je pris la décision qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais pour cette nuit.

« - Je pense qu'on ferait tous mieux d'aller se coucher. Pansy, rends-leur leurs baguettes s'il-te-plaît. On se retrouve ici demain soir pour continuer à avancer dans les recherches, d'accord ? Théodore devrait garder le grimoire en attendant, j'ai toute confiance en lui et je pense qu'Hermione a assez vu ce livre pour ce soir.

\- J'en prendrais soin, il ne risque rien avec moi, répondit le principal intéressé.

\- Parfait. Écoutez, je sais que c'est un travail très pénible et très long mais on va y arriver. Peu importe que ça nous prenne un peu de temps, l'important c'est le résultat.

\- Non. La voix de Blaise résonna durement contre les murs.

\- Comment ça 'non' ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il faut qu'on continue à avancer, mais on n'a pas besoin de perdre notre temps. Il suffit de connaître le but de la potion et les ingrédients utilisés.

\- C'est-à-dire exactement ce que je ne peux pas vous dire sans mourir.

\- Et bien écris-le, suggéra Ron.

\- Je suis sous Serment Inviolable Weasley. Ça me tuera quand même.

\- Oh je sais.

\- Ron ! s'offusquèrent sa sœur et son meilleur ami au même instant.

\- On a compris que tu ne pouvais rien dévoiler Dray', et tu n'auras pas à le faire.

\- Mais dans ce cas comment veux-tu... ?

\- C'est très simple : je suis au courant de ta mission. On me l'a proposée avant toi. La différence c'est que j'ai refusé. Et malgré cela, personne n'a eu la présence d'esprit de me faire faire de Serment Inviolable. »


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre XXV : A l'état Pur

 _ **PDV Blaise :**_

Tout le monde semblait choqué. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle maintenant que je leur avait avoué le but de la mission, à savoir faire rentrer des cohortes de Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Je voyais bien qu'aucun des petits Gryffons, pas même Potter, n'avait jamais réellement envisagé l'existence des Mangemorts. Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. La communauté sorcière célébrait encore cette victoire. C'était la fin de la souffrance et de la guerre. La paix était revenue pour toujours. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

En revanche, ce que personne ne soupçonnait, c'est que même sans Voldemort à leur tête, les adeptes de la magie noire étaient toujours vivants. Et tandis que l'Ordre du Phénix lui-même se reposait sur ses lauriers et oubliait peu à peu de se méfier, les Mangemorts se reposaient en silence. Ils se faisaient discrets, pansaient leurs blessures et organisaient leurs forces. Car le jour viendrait où ils prendraient leur revanche, et ils étaient prêts. Tapis dans l'ombre, ils se cachaient et attendaient l'instant propice pour attaquer. Et ils feraient en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de survivants. Aucun des rouge et or ne semblait avoir déjà pensé à ça. Mais nous, les enfants de Mangemorts, nous avions grandi dans la violence et le chaos. Nous savions ce qui se préparait. Nous savions à quoi nous attendre. Et nous étions prêts aussi.

« - Ok ! Très bien, mettons-nous au travail !

\- Hermione…

\- Non, il ne sert à rien d'en parler puisque Drago n'a pas réussi à les faire rentrer. Sans vouloir te vexer Drago. Il ne sert à rien d'envisager le pire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au contraire. Cela sert à nous garder en vie, annonça sombrement Harry. Voldemort a tué mes parents. Il a gâchée ma vie. Je suis donc le mieux placé pour te dire que faire l'autruche ne nous mènera à rien. Si ses disciples sont toujours en vie, et nous savons qu'ils le sont puisqu'ils ont déjà tenté de nous atteindre par le passé, lorsqu'ils ont lâché ce troll sur nous en première année par exemple, nous devons être extrêmement prudents. Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part. Surtout que nous sommes des cibles privilégiées.

\- Pas nous, affirma doucement Théodore. Nous sommes les enfants des Mangemorts.

\- Honnêtement Nott, continua l'élu d'un ton sympathique, j'ai bien moins peur de vous que de vos parents. Je vous ai bien observés depuis que nous sommes dans cette pièce, et aucun de vous n'est un Mangemort. Et je ne parle pas du fait de porter ou non la marque des ténèbres, je parle du fait d'être convaincu que les idéaux de vos parents sont vrais et d'être prêts à tuer pour ça. Aucun de vous ne l'est. J'aurais pu à la limite avoir des doutes sur Malefoy, mais je ne pense pas qu'un Mangemort, même avec toutes les potions et sphère bleues du monde, serait tombé amoureux d'une née-moldue. Vos parents ont fait de vous des combattants surentraînés, c'est indéniable, mais vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Sans compter que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir reçu un entraînement particulier. L'Ordre du Phénix se relâche peut-être depuis quelques années, mais il existe toujours, et il sait ce qu'il fait. Si une guerre se prépare, nous devons le savoir.

\- Pour l'instant la potion a raté alors rien ne se passera dans les prochains jours, argumenta Pansy. Mais je vous conseille tout de même de ne dormir que d'un œil.

\- Notre priorité pour l'instant, commença Weasley fille en prenant la parole à son tour, c'est de briser les liens entre Hermione et la fou… je veux dire Malefoy. Nous verrons ensuite, une fois que toute la magie aura cessé, si vous êtes vraiment sincères et dignes de confiance. Il est trop tard pour ce matin puisque la sonnerie ne va pas tarder, mais nous nous retrouvons tous ici ce soir à la fin des cours. Maintenant que Zabini peut nous dire quels sont les ingrédients utilisés, nous allons gagner un temps fou. Quand au grimoire, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Nott, mais en fait c'est exactement ça, alors je vais le récupérer et je le ramènerais ce soir. »

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Les jours passaient à une vitesse effarante. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'écoutais pas en cours. Mes professeurs semblaient scandalisés. Moi pour ma part, je m'en fichais. Mes études étaient une de mes priorités dans la vie, je l'admets, mais le fait d'apprendre que Poudlard pouvait potentiellement être envahi par les Mangemorts à chaque seconde qui passait me faisait un peu relativiser. Et me terrifiait aussi complètement. Je ne mangeais plus. Une sorte de boule d'angoisse était tapie au creux de mon estomac en permanence. Je ne dormais plus. A chaque fois que je fermais les paupières, j'imaginais Drago, que j'aimais de plus en plus chaque jour, et Pansy, dont je commençais à être vraiment proche, se jeter sur moi, vêtus de noir des pieds à la tête, et ensuite menacer de me tuer parce que mon sang n'était pas assez pur selon eux.

Je tremblais d'angoisse. J'avais peur pour mes amis de Gryffondor et pour tous les élèves innocents qui vivaient à Poudlard sans se douter que chaque jour qu'ils passaient ici pouvait être le dernier. Étrangement, j'avais également peur pour les Serpentards, ou en tous cas ceux que je fréquentais. Nous passions toutes nos soirées dans la Salle-sur-Demande à étudier le grimoire tous ensemble. Notre groupe était devenu incroyablement proche, comme une espèce de famille dysfonctionnelle qui passerait son temps à hurler et à s'invectiver mais où, au fond, chaque membre aurait beaucoup d'affection pour les autres. Les différences de maisons finissaient par ne plus avoir d'importance après un certain temps. J'appréciais autant Blaise, Théo et Pansy que certains élèves de ma propre maison. Voire même plus, ajoutai-je en mon fort intérieur en pensant à Lavande et Parvati.

Je craignais pour Drago aussi. Je tremblais d'effroi en songeant à tout ce que sa famille pouvait lui faire, surtout s'ils apprenaient pour nous deux. A vrai dire, c'était le cas pour chacun d'entre eux. J'avais sans arrêt peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose, car en tant qu'enfants de Mangemorts, ils étaient aux premières loges de la guerre qui se préparait. J'avais peur que leurs familles les forcent à devenir Mangemorts à leur tour. Ce n'était qu'une fois le soir venu, lorsque je les retrouvais tous dans la Salle-sur-Demande en parfaite santé, que je respirais à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les quitte. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre ainsi. Nous étions tous à bout.

Drago et moi nous accrochions l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête. Peu nous importait désormais que notre relation ne soit peut-être pas basée sur des sentiments sincères. Cela nous préoccupait bien sûr, mais nous n'abordions jamais le sujet et reléguions cette idée dérangeante dans un coin sombre de notre esprit, ne voulant pas y penser. Nous avions peur tous les deux pour ceux que nous aimions. Et donc peur l'un pour l'autre. Trop effrayés à l'idée de perdre bientôt ce que nous avions, nous profitions au maximum de chaque instant ensemble. On se fuyait comme la peste pendant la journée, mais dès nos retrouvailles le soir dans la Salle-sur-Demande, qui était devenu le repère de notre bande, nous ne nous lâchions plus. Notre relation était parfaite. Et c'était bien la seule chose qui l'était.

Blaise n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pour quiconque le connaissait, on pouvait dire que Blaise était un farceur. Le premier mot qui nous venait à l'esprit quand on l'évoquait était 'taquin'. Et pourtant, toute la malice de Blaise semblait s'être envolée. Plus de blagues vaseuses, d'humour graveleux, de rires, de cris, de bêtises, de chamailleries, de boutades, de moqueries. On avait l'impression que Blaise, qu'on pouvait auparavant comparer à un arc-en-ciel qui irradiait autour de lui, avait maintenant décoloré. Il était devenu gris et terne.

Théo pour sa part se plongeait dans l'étude acharnée du grimoire. Quand on lui parlait, il répondu vaguement et distraitement, souvent à côté de la plaque d'ailleurs, comme si son cerveau n'assimilait plus les informations qu'il recevait. Sa vie était dédiée à l'étude et à la recherche. Il était absorbé dans de vieux livres poussiéreux du matin au soir, s'acharnant encore et encore à traduire le grimoire, page après page. Il faisait indéniablement de son mieux pour aider mais il cherchait également à fuir la réalité. Le nez dans ses livres à longueur de journée, il arrivait souvent qu'il ne décroche pas un seul mot de toute la journée.

Pansy avait radicalement changé : restant une jeune fille trop maquillée et en apparence naïve et futile en public, elle était devenue une tout autre personne en privé. Dès que nous entrions dans la Salle-sur-Demande, elle partait enfiler des vêtements de sport et demandait à la salle de lui faire apparaître son matériel d'entraînement. Là, pendant des heures, elle s'exerçait à combattre des hologrammes magiques avec acharnement, comme si la révélation de la mission lui avait rappelé qu'elle était une combattante surentraînée. Elle était impressionnante de par sa force et son agilité, mais quand elle faisait des pauses, nous remarquions tous ses mains qui tremblait et ses yeux débordants de larmes. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle était forte, mais elle avait aussi peur que nous.

Harry de son côté semblait revivre son passé douloureux. Il avait toujours su que les Mangemorts étaient encore vivants et en liberté pour certains, mais il n'en prenait réellement conscience que maintenant. Et cette prise de conscience était cruellement douloureuse. L'annonce de l'existence des Mangemorts l'avait remis face à la mort de ses parents. Brutalement. Les événements avaient ravivé un blessure oubliée depuis longtemps mais jamais vraiment cicatrisée. C'était comme retourner sans arrêt le couteau dans la plaie. Il savait également qu'il était une des cibles prioritaires des Mangemorts et cela lui faisait peur. Harry s'était toujours senti obligé de protéger les gens qui lui étaient chers, aussi avait-il l'impression de nous mettre tous en danger en restant avec nous. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à nous laisser. Heureusement, Ginny était toujours là pour lui. Elle se montrait attentionnée et compatissante quand il le fallait mais elle savait également le recadrer quand il réagissait de manière excessive. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'un mois pour qu'Harry tombe enfin sous son charme et ils étaient maintenant ensemble, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre comme nous le faisions avec Drago.

C'est Ron qui me faisait le plus peur. Tout comme moi, il ne mangeait ni ne dormait plus. Mais il avait également arrêté le Quidditch, les échecs version sorcier, et rompu avec Lavande. Tout le même jour. J'avais déjà essayé plusieurs fois d'avoir une discussion avec lui mais il était encore moins réceptif que d'ordinaire. Il m'avait simplement confié qu'il n'avait pas rompu avec Lavande à cause de tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment pour nous, mais simplement parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Je n'avais réussi à tirer aucune autre réaction de lui.

Pansy en revanche semblait savoir mieux s'y prendre avec lui que moi. Se pensant plus fort parce qu'il était un garçon, Ron avait un jour proposé à Pansy un combat pour lui montrer ce que lui avait appris l'Ordre en matière de techniques de combat. Fort de sa puissante musculature, il était monté sur le tatami pour un combat à mains nues contre la fluette Pansy. Le combat avait duré 28 secondes et Ron s'était fait laminé. Et depuis il en redemandait tous les soirs. Il disait que cela remplaçait ses entraînements de Quidditch, mais personne n'était dupe. Nous avions tous très bien compris que Pansy lui plaisait. Tous sauf elle.

Un soir que nous étions, une fois encore dans la Salle-sur-Demande, quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit. Comme d'habitude, Ron et Pansy se battaient au corps à corps sur le tatami. Comme d'habitude, Harry et Blaise élaboraient des stratégies pour défendre le château et le maximum de ses habitants en cas d'attaque. Comme d'habitude, Ginny et Drago s'emparaient de la liasse de feuilles que Théo et moi avions transcrites, à la recherche d'informations. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Théo se leva d'un seul coup en hurlant « J'ai trouvé ! ». En entendant ça, tout le monde arrêta ses activités et se précipita vers le bureau où Théo travaillait depuis pas loin de quatre heures sur la même feuille.

« - Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu trouvé Théo ?

\- La potion, je sais pourquoi elle a cafouillé ! annonça-t-il fébrilement, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant trop longtemps.

\- Explique-toi ! tonna Drago au comble de l'excitation.

\- Dray', tu as bien dit qu'en faisant la potion, tu avais pensé à Hermione ?

\- Oui. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Et bien il se trouve que la potion que tu as faite était une potion d'appel. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle a fait. Sauf qu'au lieu d'appeler les Mangemorts vers Poudlard, comme c'était prévu au départ, elle a appelé Hermione vers toi. Je parie que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que vous avez commencé à vous sentir attirés l'un par l'autre à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble. C'est plus qu'une attraction, c'est presque irrésistible ! Comme… le chant d'une sirène par exemple. C'est exactement ce qu'elles font quand elles chantent, elles appellent. Et bien vous aussi. Il y a comme un chant de sirène entre vous, qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre et que vous êtes les seuls à entendre. Au figuré bien sûr.

\- Comment ce 'chant' a-t-il été créé ? demandai-je doucement. Et comment peut-on le détruire ?

\- On ne peut pas le détruire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Enfin si, mais pas totalement. Le 'chant de la sirène' qui vous unit prend racine dans ce qu'on appelle un Sentiment Pur. C'est expliqué en détails dans cette page. Un Sentiment Pur est un sentiment très rare mais très puissant. C'est une connexion naturelle et profonde entre deux êtres humains. C'est l'équivalent sorcier de ce que les moldus appellent des 'âmes sœurs'. Ce lien est indestructible car il est issu de l'amour de Drago, qui est entré dans la potion et t'as appelée.

\- Seulement mon amour ? demanda le concerné d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Théo. C'est un lien à double sens. Si Hermione a été appelée par ton Sentiment Pur, celui que tu as créé pour elle, c'est parce qu'il a fait résonner celui qu'elle avait en elle. Vous êtes des Purs et les Purs vont par paire. Vous êtes très rares car la probabilité de trouver l'autre moitié de sa paire est assez faible. Et la probabilité que l'appel ait lieu est encore plus infime. D'après le grimoire, votre puissance est sans pareille quand vous vous unissez.

\- Mais alors ça veut dire… commençai-je d'une petite voix, que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Réellement amoureux ? Ce n'est pas dû à la potion ?

\- La potion a une grande influence sur votre relation actuelle, je ne le nierais pas, mais normalement non. Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes des Purs. »

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Drago et constatai qu'il était aussi abasourdi que moi. Aucun de nous deux ne s'attendait à ça. Des Purs. Nous étions des Purs. Notre amour était pur. Et sincère. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait.

« - Nous… nous devrions quand même annuler les effets de l'appel. C'est le seul moyen d'être sûr que notre amour est sincère.

\- Oui, d'accord… déclara Théo, légèrement surpris par ma réaction. Je suis presque sûr qu'il l'est, il suffit de vous voir tous les deux ensemble, mais d'accord. Levons le sortilège.

\- Mais Hermione… commença le blond.

\- Non, commençai-je d'un ton sans appel. Toi tu es sûr Drago mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai trop peur d'y croire et que tout cela se révèle être faux. J'ai besoin de preuves.

\- Très bien, je comprends. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand je te dirais 'Je te l'avais bien dit' ! »


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre XXVI : Prendre des nouvelles de son fils

 **PDV Hermione :**

Il était 20h30 quand je sortis enfin de mon heure de détention. J'étais mortifiée car, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais reçu une punition pour ne pas avoir porter attention à un cours. J'étais également un peu en colère car j'étais à présent en retard pour notre rendez-vous journalier dans la Salle-sur-Demande et, vu comment j'avais pris la nouvelle hier, je suis sûre que tout le monde avait pensé que je ne viendrais pas parce que je n'en avais pas la force. Je détestais paraître faible. Aussi je me dépêchai de pousser la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande et de rejoindre les autres. Je m'excusai de mon retard et ils m'assurèrent tous qu'ils étaient déjà au courant pour ma retenue, et qu'ils ne doutaient pas de moi. Cela me rassura un peu, même si j'étais toujours tendue. Drago n'était pas là.

Je savais parfaitement que la théorie des Purs l'avait satisfait et qu'il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin. Or j'étais resté persuadée qu'il m'aiderait à annuler les effets de la potion afin de vérifier cette thèse. Il savait que cela me tenait à cœur. Mais apparemment, monsieur n'avait même pas daigné se montrer. Aucun de mes amis ne l'avait plus vu depuis la fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentards. Je lui en voulais de m'abandonner mais au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait promis de m'aider ! Et puis en plus, cet 'antidote' lui servirait aussi puisque le but était de voir si nos sentiments résisteraient. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était le cas, alors nous pourrions être ensemble. Réellement ensemble. Il m'avait fait comprendre sans équivoque que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Au moment où je me faisais cette réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit et il apparut. Alors que tout le monde se précipitait sur lui pour lui faire un sermon sur son retard, je pris le temps de bien l'observer. Depuis la fumée bleue, il y avait cette espèce de lien psychique entre nous qui me permettait de lire mieux que quiconque à travers ses expressions faciales, et celle qu'il arborait en ce moment-ci n'était pas du meilleur augure. Son teint était encore bien plus pâle que d'habitude, au point de le faire ressembler à un fantôme, ses yeux étaient hagards, ses sourcils étaient froncés et une fine couche de sueur collait quelques mèches platines à ses tempes et son front. Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose de grave.

« - Drago… que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai reçu un colis de mon père. »

Un silence de mort s'abbatit sur la salle à l'entente de cette affirmation murmurée et un froid glacial sembla se répandre dans la pièce et geler les membres de chacun d'entre nous. La peur. Jamais elle n'avait serrée ma poitrine dans un étau de glace et d'acier à un tel point. Jamais je ne l'avais senti brûlante dans mon cœur et pourtant glacée dans mes veines. Nous savions tous que si Lucius Malefoy, ancien bras-droit de Voldemort en personne, avait pris contact avec son fils, ce n'était pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il voulait quelque chose. Et j'avais la vague impression que personne ici n'allait apprécier.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Pansy d'une voix fébrile. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Drago s'affaissa sur le canapé et sortit un paquet de sous sa cape. Le paquet était accompagné d'une lettre, et tous deux étaient intacts. Il n'avait rien osé ouvrir. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui pris le paquet des mains. Il me fit un signe de tête encourageant et je l'ouvris, découvrant à l'intérieur un flacon contenant un liquide ambré. Lorsque ma main rentra en contact avait le tube de verre, des éclairs bleu se mirent à parcourir ma peau, comme si mon corps réagissait à certains ingrédients qui le composaient. J'avais entre mes mains un échantillon de la potion. Et à mon avis, celle-là n'était pas ratée. Drago, une grimace aux lèvres, ouvrit brusquement l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin qu'il lit à voix haute.

 _Mon fils,_

 _ton dernier échec cuisant rejaillit sur notre famille et jette l'opprobre sur notre nom. Tu es une déception pour toute notre lignée. Cependant, étant donné que tu es mon seul héritier, voici une chance de te racheter. Utilise cette potion, je me suis assuré cette fois que ton incompétence ne la gâche pas, et accomplis ta mission. Rend ta famille fière de toi._

 _Nous nous tenons prêts pour une invasion. Tu es sommé de remplir ton rôle au plus vite. Tu as au plus tard jusqu'à demain minuit pour ouvrir une brèche dans cette école qui nous permettrait d'y pénétrer. Tu pourras ensuite te retirer tandis que nos troupes mettrons cette école à feu et à sang. Tu n'es pas autorisé à combattre. Une place sur le champ de bataille se mérite, et cela n'est clairement pas le cas du poltron que tu es._

 _Fils, ceci est ta dernière chance. Si tu échoues là encore, prépare-toi à en subir les conséquences. Et ne crois pas que je parle d'être simplement déchu ou déshérité. Si tu échoues, ta sentence sera pire que la mort._

 _Ton père, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy._

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne bougea, personne ne parla, personne ne respira. Toute vie semblait avoir déserté la pièce et ses habitants. Les mains de Drago se mirent alors à trembler et nous semblâmes tous sortir d'une transe. La stupéfaction et l'horreur nous enserraient encore la gorge, mais chacun de nous reprit lentement ses esprits. Drago se leva alors brusquement et, surprenant tout le monde et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire une geste pour l'en empêcher, il attrapa le flacon de potion et le balança au sol avec violence. Celui-ci s'écrasa avec fracas et la potion fut absorbée par le tapis jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant que nous puissions faire un geste. Drago venait de sauver Poudlard au grand complet. Mais il venait aussi de signer son arrêt de mort.

 **PDV Drago :**

« - Allons prévenir McGonagall ! lançai-je d'un ton ferme. »

Je me ruai vers la porte et les autres se précipitèrent à ma suite. Alors que ma main allait toucher la poignée de la porte, un puissant souffle de vent se fit entendre derrière nous et nous nous retournâmes tous comme un seul homme. Une silhouette noire encapuchonnée se tenait au milieu de la pièce et pointait sa baguette vers nous. Un Mangemort. Le temps que nous dégainions à notre tour, trois de plus étaient apparus. Le combat fut rude. Nous étions jeunes et entraînés mais ils étaient expérimentés et largement plus armés que nous.

Pansy réussit à en mettre un hors de combat mais elle se fit lacérer le bras par la lame d'un autre et fut contrainte de lâcher sa baguette. Ron quitta le combat en voyant que le Mangemort menaçait d'égorger la Serpentarde sous ses yeux s'il ne se rendait pas. Harry tomba sous les coups combinés de deux Mangemorts. L'un d'eux attrapa la longue chevelure rousse de Ginny et s'en servit pour lui frapper le crâne contre un mur en pierre. Blaise sombra quand à lui sous un sortilège de pétrification après avoir tordu le poignet d'un de ses agresseurs. Quand à Théo, c'était un intellectuel mais pas un combattant. Hermione se défendait comme une lionne et devenait de plus en plus féroce au fur et à mesure que ses amis tombaient. Mais malgré toutes ses connaissances en magie, elle se fit surprendre à revers et lâcha sa baguette lorsqu'un poignard long de vingt centimètres se posa sur sa gorge et qu'un rire gras résonna dans son dos. Un frisson d'horreur s'empara de moi en voyant cela et me déconcentra une fraction de seconde. Cela suffit à mon adversaire. Je ressentis une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne comme si l'on m'avait asséné un grand coup. Je croisai le regard apeuré et larmoyant d'Hermione, et mon monde sombra dans le noir.


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre XXVII : Réunion de famille

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Mon crâne était lourd comme s'il avait été rempli de plomb. J'étais tellement brûlant de fièvre que ma tête toute entière semblait être faite de lave en fusion. La douleur était insoutenable. Je me redressai dans l'espoir que cela l'atténue. Lorsque je pus à nouveau réfléchir à peu près clairement, je regardai autour de moi. J'étais par terre, dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Je cherchai automatiquement Hermione et les autres et me rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous à côté de moi sur le sol. Certains étaient inconscients, et d'autres blessés, mais tout le monde semblait en vie. Hermione, Pansy, Harry et Blaise étaient les seuls qui avaient repris conscience pour l'instant. Nous échangeâmes des regards légèrement paniqués, conscients que nos vies étaient sans doute en danger. Nous n'osions pas parler pour ne pas alerter nos ravisseurs quand au fait que nous étions réveillés.

Je me rapprochai lentement d'Hermione et posai mes lèvres sur son front. J'aurais aimé serrer sa main mais nous étions tous deux ligotés. Malgré ses liens, elle vint caresser ma tête, à l'endroit précis où le coup que j'avais reçu avait laissé une traînée de sang rougeâtre. Potter nous regardait avec les yeux les plus tristes que j'ai jamais vu et Pansy sanglotait en silence. Je lui lançai un regard d'encouragement pour l'exhorter à se calmer mais elle se contenta de me répondre par un signe de tête incompréhensible. Je fronçai les sourcils et elle refit le signe, pointant son menton en avant comme pour m'indiquer une direction. Confus, je regardai autour de moi en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir me dire. Et c'est là que cela me frappa.

Je connaissais cet endroit ! Je le connaissais même trop bien. Un doute s'empara de moi. On ne pouvait tout de même être là où je pensais. Quoique… La pénombre m'empêchait de distinguer clairement les alentours mais cela semblait pourtant correspondre à ce que je craignais. Ici, une immense cheminée en marbre, et là-haut, un lustre en cristal précieux. Lorsque des pas se firent entendre le long de l'escalier, tous mes doutes furent balayés. Je connaissais cet endroit. Et je ne connaissais que trop bien les pas qui approchaient dangereusement de nous. Un elfe de maison apparut dans un 'pop' sonore et ouvrit les rideaux, mettant fin à l'obscurité et dévoilant par la même occasion le salon principal du manoir Malefoy. J'étais de retour à la maison. Et rien n'aurait pu être pire à cet instant.

Les pas approchèrent encore et je levais la tête. Là, dans le salon à présent inondé de lumière, se tenait Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, mais toujours de manière élégante. Ses longs cheveux blond platine, si similaires aux miens, arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules mais, loin de le rendre efféminé, cela lui conférait une aura de puissance. Il semblait plus vif et dangereux que jamais. La canne à pommeau d'argent dans sa main évoquait une arme redoutable. Ses yeux froids nous analysaient et, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur moi, je me sentis transpercé jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme.

J'avais toujours eu une relation compliquée avec mon père. En public, il se montrait tendre et complice avec moi car j'étais son unique héritier, mais en privé, il était incroyablement distant et ne s'était jamais réellement montré affectueux. Il n'hésitait pas à dépenser des fortunes en cadeaux pour moi, mais je le soupçonnais de faire ça uniquement pour se vanter d'être très riche. Malgré le fait que notre relation reposait sur des apparences en public et des cadeaux coûteux et vides de sens, j'avais toujours espéré plus. Il me dominait actuellement de toute sa hauteur et jetait sur moi un regard empli de colère et de pitié. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré la lettre de menace on ne peut plus explicite que j'avais reçue de sa part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne soit pas là pour me tuer.

Son regard glissa de moi à la main d'Hermione sur ma joue. Il nous regarda tour à tour. Son regard refléta une profonde tristesse et son expression faciale un dégoût évident. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur mais je savais à quoi m'attendre. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de l'homme qui m'avait donné la vie. Ses yeux étaient éteints, vides de tout sentiment et de toute émotion. Il serra sa baguette avec tellement de force que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il était pâle comme la mort. Mort qu'il allait bientôt me donner. Il ferma les yeux, respira et grand coup et planta son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et sa main tremblait. Quelque chose ne cadrait pas…

« - Tue-le Lucius ! résonna une voix féminine et perçante.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. C'est mon fils unique, et je l'aime. »

Dire que j'étais choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Je contemplai mon père, les yeux ronds, et celui-ci baissa sa baguette. Il avait le regard le plus malheureux que j'ai jamais vu. Sa stature et sa prestance avait disparu. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, ses yeux cernés, ses joues creuses, et sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses mains tremblaient et sa canne, qui m'avait évoqué une arme redoutable il y a quelques secondes, semblait à présent être la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer sous nos yeux.

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à les comprendre. _« C'est mon fils unique, et je l'aime. »_ étaient des mots que mon père n'avait jamais au grand jamais prononcés, et certainement pas en ma présence. J'étais sous le choc. Il semblait sincère. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'avait-il envoyé une lettre où il me menaçait de mort ?! Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je me retournai vers Hermione, mais son regard était fixé sur un point dans mon dos. Je me retournai rapidement et fis face à la voix qui venait d'ordonner à mon propre père de m'assassiner.

Je distinguai une silhouette féminine, toujours en haut des marches. De longs cheveux noirs et bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules, un sourire inquiétant et tordu étirait ses lèvres fines, ses mains se refermaient sur sa baguette comme des serres de rapace. Elle était drapée dans une robe d'un noir de jais et ses talons hauts résonnaient sur le bois des marches en un son glaçant. Son regard était fou. Ses yeux sombres tourbillonnaient dans ses orbites et semblaient incapables de se fixer sur un point en particulier. Elle arriva au bas de l'escalier et s'approcha de nous. Une dizaine de Mangemorts la suivaient dans un silence respectueux. Ils semblait impressionnés par elle comme si elle était leur chef. Ce qui était sans doute le cas d'ailleurs. Les Mangemorts avaient toujours aimé prendre pour chef quelqu'un de bon pour l'asile. Ça avait été le cas de Lord Voldemort en son temps. C'était le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange aujourd'hui.

« - Ai-je l'air stupide Drago ? me demanda ma tante d'un ton doucereux »

Sa question résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Personne n'osait parler, moi le premier. Cette femme était de tout évidence folle à lier. Mais elle était aussi très puissante et n'importe quel geste maladroit ou parole mal-interprétée pouvait tous nous faire tuer. Je lançai un regard à mon père mais celui-ci semblait anéanti. Je compris alors une chose que je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné : mon père était complètement innocent. J'avais toujours eu conscience que des choses étranges se tramaient dans ce manoir, et lorsque j'avais été en âge de comprendre, on m'avait expliqué que les membres de ma famille étaient des Mangemorts. On m'avait également appris que mon père était l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort et que ce dernier était mort mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter car nous lui avions trouvé un successeur légitime. J'avais en toute logique pensé que ce successeur était mon père. Je me rendais aujourd'hui compte que j'avais tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. Le successeur du Lord Noir était en réalité une successeure. Nous avions tous eu faux sur toute la ligne.

« - AI-JE L'AIR STUPIDE ?! hurla-t-elle avec colère.

\- Non ! m'empressai-je de répondre.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, comment as-tu pu croire que je te faisais aveuglément confiance alors que tu m'avait déjà déçue auparavant ?

\- Je…

\- TAIS-TOI ! Comme je tentais de te l'expliquer, j'ai placé un sortilège sur le colis que je t'ai envoyé au nom de ton père. Je voulais être sûr que tu honorerais notre famille. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter ton faux-jeton de père quand il m'a supplié de te laisser une seconde chance Drago. Je voulais te tuer tout de suite mais il m'a convaincu que tu étais acquis à ma cause. Et que vois-je alors ? Toi, détruisant mon travail et t'alliant avec des Gryffondors, des traîtres à leur sang et même des Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu es une honte pour nous tous ici. Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de ma famille !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça, assénai-je d'un ton dur.

\- _Endoloris !_

\- AAAAAHHHHHHH !

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton Drago. Ça me met de mauvaise humeur. Tu veux que je sois de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Non !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, tu n'as peut-être pas été capable de faire rentrer toute mon armée dans Poudlard, mais de mon côté j'ai réussi à jeter un sort d'appel sur le colis. Cela m'a permis de faire passer huit personnes dans Poudlard, étant donné que le paquet a été ouvert dans l'enceinte du château. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

\- Il n'y avait que quatre Mangemorts.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils n'étaient que quatre. Tu es tellement prête à tout pour tes rêves de puissance et de gloire que tu n'hésites pas à sacrifier sans état d'âme la moitié de tes effectifs. Tu me dégoûtes ! Espèce de folle !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! hurla-t-elle en m'envoyant valser contre un mur d'un coup de baguette.

\- Drago ! cria mon père en s'avançant dans ma direction.

\- Lucius ne l'approche pas !

\- C'est mon fils ! Je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer sous mes yeux !

\- Attention Lucius, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne m'obéis pas…

\- Mais justement, je t'obéis depuis bien trop longtemps déjà ! Il s'agit de mon fils et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

\- Tu préfères que je lui fasse du mal à _elle_ ? »

Le regard de mon père se figea. Je relevai la tête, alarmé. De qui parlaient-ils donc ? C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose qui m'avait échappé jusque là : parmi la dizaine de Mangemorts encapuchonnés qui suivaient ma tante et buvait ses paroles se tenait un silhouette qui sortait du lot. Et lorsque cette silhouette se rapprocha de ma tante et se révéla dans la lumière qui passait à travers la baie vitrée, je fus choqué. Car à côté de Bellatrix se tenait une des femmes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Malgré son regard froid et vide, malgré son air insensible et hautain, malgré sa posture rigide et crispée, elle restait belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules et cachaient partiellement ses yeux d'un bleu surprenant. Lorsque mon père la vit à la merci de ma tante, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il lâcha sa baguette. Il avait déjà perdu ce combat, et nous le savions tous les deux. Il me lança un regard désolé et impuissant auquel je répondis par un signe de tête. Il ne pouvait pas risquer _sa_ vie, il l'aimait trop. Je comprenais : je l'aimais autant que lui. C'était ma mère.


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre XXVIII : Le conflit des sœurs Black

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Ravie de son petit effet, ma tante se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Ma mère resta complètement immobile à ses côtés, semblant n'avoir rien entendu. Je pris le temps de la détailler plus longuement. Sa posture était tellement rigide que cela devait être douloureux, en témoignait les tendons de son cou qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, totalement inutiles. Mais le pire était son regard qui fixait le vide depuis de longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois. Son regard semblait aveugle. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Son corps était en face de moi mais elle était inatteignable.

« - Drago, arrête de fixer ta maman ainsi, tu vas la faire rougir… N'est-ce pas Cissy ? Hahaha ! »

Aucune réaction. Ma mère semblait être une coquille vide. Son esprit était à mille lieues d'ici et son corps ne réagissait plus. J'avais l'horrible impression de contempler son cadavre. Soudain, elle battit des cils et son regard, si trouble un instant auparavant, redevint clair. Sa bouche se pinça, ses sourcils se froncèrent et, dans ce qui semblait être un effort immense, elle articula quelques mots d'une voix étranglée.

« - Relâche… mon fils… Bella…

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS BELLA ! JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE PETITE FILLE ! Je ne suis plus une enfant. Et toi tu n'es plus la grande sœur toute puissante que tu as été Cissy. Aujourd'hui, c'est fini, tu n'as plus aucune influence sur moi ! Je dirais même que les choses se sont inversées… Mouahahaha !

\- Non. Je ne… t'ai jamais... envoûtée… »

Un pli mécontent apparut au coin de la bouche de ma tante. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts en la pointant sur ma mère. Un sortilège bleu foncé entoura ma mère et son regard se voila de nouveau. Sa voix s'éleva clairement et fortement dans la pièce et elle annonça qu'elle retirait ce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'elle s'excusait et que Bellatrix avait évidemment raison sur toute la ligne. Le sourire entendu quoique dément de ma tante combiné à la voix robotique et au regard vitreux de ma mère ne laissait aucun doute quand au fait que ce n'était pas réellement elle qui parlait. Bellatrix avait prit le contrôle du corps de sa sœur.

Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit et je me retournai vers mon père. Son regard était anéanti par ce à quoi il assistait mais, contrairement à moi, il ne semblait pas choqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de scène se dérouler. Je me remémorai alors plusieurs petits détails qui m'avaient toujours semblé sans grande importance mais qui prenaient un tout autre sens aujourd'hui, à la lumière de ces nouvelles révélations. Ma mère était toujours distance et froide en société, j'avais d'abord cru que c'était dû à son rang d'aristocrate mais il est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas complètement présente. Quand à mon père, il avait toujours montré plus de respect qu'il n'en fallait pour ma tante, voire même une pointe de crainte. Je comprenais aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas seulement dû à ses problèmes mentaux. Elle était dangereuse. Et ma mère n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains, probablement depuis des années. J'enrageai et me levai subitement, incapable de laisser cette femme s'en tirer ainsi.

« - Depuis combien de temps ?

\- De quoi parles-tu mon neveu ? me demanda-t-elle avec l'air de celle qui s'ennuie.

\- Depuis combien de temps tiens-tu ma mère sous ta coupe ?! Et pourquoi toi tu n'as rien fait ? hurlai-je en me tournant vers mon père.

\- J'ai bien essayé ! Mais c'est impossible de briser le sortilège.

\- Lucius tais-toi ! cria-t-elle méchamment.

\- J'aime ta mère Drago. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et j'aurais donné ma vie sans hésiter pour la sauver mais…

\- SILENCE ! MENSONGE ! TU NE L'AIME PAS ! TU ES AMOUREUX DE MOI LUCIUS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! TU M'AIMES ! DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! »

Je n'avais même pas besoin de chercher confirmation auprès de mon père pour savoir que c'était faux. Cependant, en croisant son regard fou et désespéré et en voyant ses mains trembler et ses épaules se secouer, je constatai que ma tante était persuadée que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Pour elle, son fantasme et la réalité étaient une seule et unique chose. Ma tante était folle à lier. Et elle était persuadée que mon père l'aimait. Elle se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes avant de se tourner vers moi et de bredouiller un _'Tu aurais du être_ _ **mon**_ _fils !'_ véhément. Brusquement, surprenant tout le monde dans la salle, elle changea de comportement. Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre et, tout en continuant à rire, elle fit un mouvement souple du poignet et mon père s'écroula par terre.

« - Tant pis pour toi Lucius. Tu n'as pas choisi la bonne sœur. »

Elle s'approcha alors de ma mère à pas vifs et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les joues de ma mère, laissant des marques sanguinolentes. Bellatrix, prisonnière de sa folie, ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle enfonça ses doigts plus profondément dans la chair de sa sœur, comme pour lui faire regretter d'être la plus désirable des deux. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de ma mère et son regard sembla gagner en lucidité au fur et à mesure que la douleur se faisait ressentir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi Cissy ? murmura Bellatrix en toisant sa sœur aînée.

\- Son… amour.

\- Pff… Qui en voudrait de toute façon ? Il est… faible. Et tu es faible aussi. JE suis puissante.

\- Tu es folle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée… »

Voyant qu'elle allait à nouveau ensorceler ma mère, je ne pus réprimer un cri. Je voulais que ce cauchemar cesse.

« - Non ! Lâche-la !

\- Rooohhh comme c'est mignon. Il défend sa petite maman. Mais toi aussi tu es faible Drago, comme elle. Comme ton père. Vous êtes une famille de faibles. Et tu es sans doute le pire de tous, car non seulement tu es faible, mais en plus tu es un traître.

\- Si c'est à toi que je dois être loyal, alors je préfère encore être un traître !

\- Et tu es fier en plus ? Tu es un traître à ton sang ! Qui traîne avec d'autres traîtres à leur sang. Des Gryffondors en plus ! Harry Potter ! Et pire que tout, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ne t'ai-je donc jamais rien appris ? »

Voyant que j'avais sursauté à la mention d'Hermione et que celle-ci avait baissé la tête prestement, ma tante sembla se douter que quelque chose lui échappait. A l'affût de nos réactions, elle nous demanda ce que nous lui cachions. Elle croisa le regard hostile d'Harry et celui fuyant de Blaise. Pansy me lança un regard larmoyant. Nous partagions tous la même détresse. Si ma tante apprenait que j'aimais Hermione, elle nous tuerait. Sentant que quelque chose se passait sans qu'elle sache quoi, elle commença à s'énerver.

« - _Imperio_! Réponds à ma question ! Que me cachez-vous ?

\- Drago et Hermione s'aiment, asséna Pansy d'une voix atone, incapable de résister au sortilège que ma tante lui avait lancé.

\- Pardon… ?

\- Drago et Hermione s'aiment. »

Je jetai un regard de détresse à ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'était pas responsable de ses actes, je le savais bien, mais lorsque ma tante m'adressa un sourire mauvais et victorieux, je compris que Pansy venait de signer mon arrêt de mort. Et sans doute aussi celui d'Hermione.


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre XXIV : Des éclairs de Magie Pure

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Je jetai un regard horrifié sur Pansy. Elle était complètement à la merci de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette folle la tenait sous sa coupe grâce à un Impardonnable. C'était terrifiant de voir mon amie dans cet état. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son propre corps. J'imaginais à peine ce que Drago devait ressentir à propos de sa mère. Je tentai un coup d'œil dans sa direction et vis qu'il me regardait avec les yeux larmoyants. Il savait tout autant que moi qu'aucun de nous deux ne sortirait vivant de ce manoir. Pas après que la remplaçante de Voldemort ait compris que son neveu unique aimait une Sang-de-Bourbe. Surprenant le regard tendre que mon Serpentard me lançait, la brune partit dans un rire hystérique avant de pointer sa baguette dans notre direction. Drago se mit soudain à léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du parquet comme si une main invisible l'avait empoigné par le col et le soulevait. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et son teint pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« - Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de déshonorer cette famille ? Pouvais-tu seulement choisir pire qu'elle ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe, Gryffondore, meilleure amie de l'assassin du maître… Elle cumule tout ce qui devrait te répugner : comment peux-tu l'aimer ?

\- Elle est… meilleure que chacun d'entre nous... dans cette pièce, murmura le blond d'une voix étranglée, son visage prenant une teinte violette.

\- Lâchez-le, vous allez le tuer ! hurlai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. La main autour du cou de Drago se desserra et je me remis à respirer normalement.

\- Tu OSES me donner un ordre sale Sang-Impure ! Tu ne veux pas que je le tue ? Comme c'est beau l'amour, cracha la Mangemorte d'une voix hargneuse.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amour. Vous ne le saurez jamais !

\- Tss tss tss… Mauvaise réponse. »

Voyant qu'elle pointait à nouveau sa baguette sur Drago, qui était effondré par terre et tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle, je ne réfléchis pas. Je me levai en un éclair et, avant même que je n'ai le temps d'envisager les conséquences de mon geste, ma main entra en collision avec sa joue, provoquant un bruit sourd qui flotta de longs instants dans le silence funèbre de la pièce. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'avais simplement vu quelqu'un s'apprêter à faire du mal à l'homme que j'aimais et, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais intervenue. Sauf que si j'avais réfléchi un minimum je ne l'aurais pas fait. Car maintenant que j'avais publiquement humiliée une Mangemorte puissante et folle à lier qui se trouvait aussi être la seule personne dans la pièce à avoir sa baguette à la main, je savais que mes chances de survie étaient passé de 'minimes' à 'nulles'.

Bellatrix releva lentement la tête et ses longues mèches brunes balayèrent sa joue avant de retomber sur son épaule. Une longue marque rouge s'étalait sur sa joue et tranchait avec la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau. Ses lèvres fines étaient crispées et sa bouche formait un rictus abominable. Effrayée, je reculai d'un pas. Son regard me transperça. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que son âme. Ils se fixèrent dans les miens et j'aurais pu jurer voir une étincelle tangible de folie danser dans ses iris. Cette femme était folle et dangereuse. Et elle allait me tuer. Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi, j'étais impuissante. J'allais mourir de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange, et je ne pouvais même pas me défendre comme la Gryffondore que j'étais.

En revanche, je pouvais attendre la mort dignement. Je soufflai un grand coup, redressai les épaules, et rouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermé d'anticipation, pour la regarder en face et lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Voyant cela, son rictus se transforma en sourire diabolique et je ne pus empêcher un frisson de me parcourir. Son sourire me présageait un destin pire que la mort. Et le temps ne tarda pas à me donner raison. Elle pointa sa baguette vers moi et murmura un mot, un seul, qui contenait pourtant trop de pouvoir. Elle prononça ce mot en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Un sortilège sortit de sa baguette et me toucha en plein cœur.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle mais mes poumons étaient en feu. Des larmes embuaient ma vision et je voyais flou et trouble à la fois. J'entendis vaguement un bruit sourd, comme un choc, mais je fus incapable de distinguer si le silence qui suivit était réel ou si mon cerveau avait simplement subi des dommages irréparables. En revanche, alors que je relevais la tête, la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux m'apparut comme une des plus nettes de ma vie. Je me relevai prestement et courus jusqu'à elle avant de m'effondrer à ses pieds. Ma tante, de l'autre côté de son corps, me regardait en souriant. Alors que je sentais mes épaules s'affaisser sous le poids du désespoir, elle bougea. Hermione était vivante. Mon cœur recommença à battre. Bellatrix ne l'avait pas tué, j'en aurais pleuré de soulagement. Elle était allongée par terre juste sous mes yeux, et apparemment dans un sale état, mais elle était vivante. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et, juste au moment où j'allais saisir sa main, ma tante me repoussa grâce à sa baguette.

Elle se planta au-dessus d'Hermione et me fit un ultime sourire, elle voulait que j'assiste à la scène. Spectateur privilégié, je n'en manquais rien. Je discernais chacun des mots que ma tante prononçait, chacun des gestes qu'elle exécutait. Je ressentais comme s'il m'était destiné chacun des sorts qu'elle lançait et qui heurtait la chair d'Hermione. Pour chaque Doloris, elle traçait une lettre de sang dans le bras de ma bien-aimée. Je ressentais chaque vague de souffrance comme si c'était la mienne, et j'en perdais l'esprit. Chacun des cris de souffrance d'Hermione se gravait dans mon esprit et y résonnait inlassablement. Sous le coup de la douleur, de la rage et de l'impuissance, je devenais fou. Je rêvais de me lever et de serrer mes mains autour du cou de ma tante jusqu'à ce que la plus infime parcelle de vie quitte son corps.

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Mon monde n'était plus que douleur. C'était la seule chose qui me rattachait encore à la vie et pourtant j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse. Jamais la froideur éternelle de la mort ne m'avait paru aussi délicieuse et bienvenue. Par moment, entre deux vagues déferlantes de douleur, un court répit me permettait de reprendre brièvement contact avec le monde qui m'entourait. Je réalisais alors avec stupéfaction que ce monde n'était pas un rêve mais existait bel et bien. Malheureusement, la douleur revenait à nouveau me dévorer vivante et elle emportait avec elle les souvenirs de tout ce qui n'était pas souffrance et tourment.

La torture prit fin. Je repris mon souffle et fermai les yeux en attendant la prochaine vague de douleur qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, mais rien ne vint. Fébrile et n'osant pas croire à ma chance, j'ouvris tout de même les yeux pour tenter d'analyser mon environnement. Mon esprit se faisait plus clair au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Mon corps hurlait de douleur mais mon brillant cerveau fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Bellatrix quand à elle était toujours penchée au-dessus de moi. Son regard fou en revanche était braqué sur un point à l'horizon. Je réussis à trouver la force de tourner la tête dans cette direction et ce que j'y vis me bouleversa profondément. Drago semblait être devenu fou. Son regard était brûlant de rage et de haine non dissimulées. Il vociférait des menaces toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres à l'encontre de sa tante. Trois Mangemorts réussissaient à grand-peine à l'empêcher de les mettre à exécution. Son regard tomba alors sur moi et il cessa de se débattre. Incapable d'articuler un mot, je tentai quand même de lui dire que j'allais bien, que j'étais assez forte et qu'il ne devait pas la provoquer sinon elle risquait de le tuer. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'il meurt par ma faute.

Alors que j'étais distraite par les magnifiques yeux gris de Drago remplis de larmes contenues, Bellatrix me rappela sa présence en enfonçant le fin morceau que bois qui lui servait de baguette magique dans la peau tendre de mon cou. Je gémis de douleur et Drago se débattit à nouveau pour se rapprocher de moi. Simplement cette fois, les trois colosses censés le maintenir en place ne s'y attendait pas. De son côté, emporté par son élan, il percuta Bellatrix de plein fouet. Celle-ci fut précipitée au sol et sa baguette atterrit sur le parquet, à une dizaine de pas d'où nous nous trouvions. Elle tenta maladroitement de se relever pour se saisir du morceau de bois mais Drago ne put se résoudre à enjamber mon corps pour une vulgaire baguette. J'avais envie de lui crier qu'il devait l'attraper avant elle si nous ne voulions pas tous mourir, mais j'en étais incapable. Il s'agenouilla à mon chevet et posa sa main sur ma joue.

Alors, pour la seconde fois de la journée, tout ce qui m'entourait se brouilla et le monde disparut à mes yeux. N'existait plus que Drago et moi, seuls au monde. Sa main caressa lentement ma joue et je sentis la douleur littéralement disparaître. Une douce chaleur se répandait en moi alors qu'il saisissait ma main. Un éclair bleu électrique se créa contre nos peaux jointes, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième et d'un troisième… En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'air entre nous était saturé d'éclairs bleus. Certains étaient aussi minuscules que des agrafes. D'autres faisaient la longueur de mon corps. Tous se baladaient lentement sur ma peau en vibrant et chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'ils frôlaient semblait revenir à la vie. Je ne me rendis compte de rien ou presque cependant. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Drago et mon esprit tout entier s'était perdu dedans. Nous étions en symbiose parfaite, comme si nos deux âmes s'étaient jointes. Nous étions des Purs.

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Je vis le sortilège lancé par ma tante avant même de le ressentir. Un long sortilège vert et brillant. Un Impardonnable, un sortilège dont on ne réchappait pas. Je vis l'éclair de magie verte se diriger droit sur mon corps. Je croisai le regard horrifié d'Hermione et lui fis un geste rassurant : tant qu'elle était vivante, tout allait bien. Je ressentis un drôle de picotement dans la poitrine. C'était donc ça, j'allais mourir ainsi. Je baissai les yeux sur mon torse mais ne vis aucun éclair vert. Intrigué, je levai le regard vers ma tante. Elle semblait tout aussi interloquée que moi. Elle lança à nouveau le sortilège de mort sur moi et, à nouveau, celui-ci se dirigea droit sur mon cœur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je vis distinctement le sort se coincer entre deux éclairs bleus et être rapidement réduit à néant. J'échangeai un regard abasourdi avec Hermione, qui avait vu la chose comme moi. C'était donc ça, le fameux pouvoir des Purs. Aucun sortilège ne pouvait nous atteindre. Mon regard croisa celui d'Hermione et la même constatation nous heurta de plein fouet : nous étions invincibles.

Je l'aidai à se relever et la serrai longuement dans mes bras. Si nous étions tous les deux invincibles, cela signifiait que nous avions toutes les chances de sortir d'ici vivants et ensemble. Ma tante, parvenant sans doute au même constat, me lança un regard tranchant avant de laisser apparaître un léger sourire triomphal. Elle fit un rapide mouvement du poignet et ma mère se retrouva à ses côtés, sa baguette sous la gorge. En voyant le regard paniqué de ma mère, je compris que c'est elle qui était aux commandes. Ma tante laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire tout en gardant son regard vissé au mien.

« - Alors Drago ? Veux-tu voir ta maman mourir sous tes yeux ? Non ?! Comme c'est étrange… Hahaha !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal à nouveau !

\- Et bien protège-la ! Si je ne m'abuse, tu es entouré d'éclairs de Magie Pure qui te rendent invincible, tu peux bien en prêter quelques-uns à ta maman. A moins que… tu n'en ai pas assez pour protéger ta maman et ta chérie Sang-de-Bourbe. HAHAHA !

\- Je te jure que si tu…

\- Si je quoi ? Tout dépend de toi maintenant Drago ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça après toutes les humiliations que tu m'as fait subir. Je vais tuer une des deux femmes de ta vie sous tes yeux. Mais je ne suis pas totalement sans cœur : je vais te laisser choisir laquelle. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as le pouvoir de les protéger. Simplement, tu ne peux pas les protéger toutes les deux en même temps. C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bellatrix…

\- Tais-toi Narcissa ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Vois le fils que tu as enfanté avec ton moins-que-rien de mari. Vois comme il est prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver celle d'une immonde Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Il l'aime… Je suis très fière de lui.

\- Drago… commença Hermione en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Elle pleurait. Je refuse que tu vois ta mère mourir par ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'amorcer un geste, les éclairs bleus qui entouraient et protégeaient Hermione s'éloignèrent d'elle et entourèrent ma mère, laissant la fille que j'aimais totalement à la merci de Bellatrix. Sans même savoir comment je réussis à le faire, je déplaçai les éclairs qui parcouraient ma peau vers celle d'Hermione. Juste à temps pour que le sortilège de mort de ma tante soit intercepté. Ma Gryffondore me jeta un regard horrifié en voyant que j'étais vulnérable tandis que Bellatrix arborait un sourire tordu. Elle allait avoir sa vengeance. Je me retournai vers elle et affrontai son regard avec un air de défi. J'allais mourir, mais je ne mourrais pas en lâche.

« - Ainsi donc ce sera toi… Dommage ! J'aurais voulu voir la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé se répandre dans ton regard et éteindre cette petite étincelle d'innocence et d'espoir que tu as toujours eu dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai aucune innocence et aucun espoir ! Cela fait partie des choses que tu m'as pris !

\- Et maintenant je vais prendre ta vie ! Adieu Drago, ce fut un déplaisir de te connaître. Tu es une honte au nom des Malefoy et des Black. »

Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette droit sur moi, une fois encore. J'avais la sensation que cette fois-ci serait la dernière. On ne pouvait pas échapper à la mort indéfiniment. La seule chose qui me peinait vraiment était qu'Hermione assiste à la scène. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction une ultime fois. J'aurais aimé la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, l'embrasser une dernière fois, la toucher une dernière fois. Je l'aimais. Sincèrement, complètement, irrévocablement, définitivement. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard et je lus exactement les même sentiments dans ses yeux. Cela suffit à me faire monter un sourire aux lèvres. Aucune magie au monde ne serait jamais capable de tuer notre amour. Cette pensée me suffisait. Elle était un réconfort inestimable à amener avec moi dans l'au-delà. J'entendis ma tante prononcer de sa voix aiguë les deux mots fatidiques qui scelleraient nos destins. _Avada Kedavra_. Je sentis une onde de magie brûlante frapper ma poitrine et s'y répandre lentement. Un cri strident et indubitablement féminin retentit, sans doute Hermione me voyant mourir sous ses yeux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence glaçant et j'ouvris finalement les yeux, perplexe.

« - Alors c'est ça la mort ? m'interrogeai-je à voix haute. Je suis un peu déçu. Rien n'a changé. »

Je fus coupé par une silhouette brune qui se jetait dans mes bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes et riant à la fois. Hermione. Sans même chercher à comprendre comment elle pouvait me voir ou encore me toucher, je la serrai dans mes bras et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes et enfin, ses sanglots se calmèrent. C'est alors que cela me frappa. Ma peau. Elle était parcourue d'éclairs encore une fois. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas bleus, comme ceux qu'Hermione et moi partagions. Ceux-là étaient d'un rouge profond. Je levais les yeux pour tenter de comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

Bellatrix était étendue au sol. Ses yeux noirs et fous fixaient le lustre au plafond sans le voir. Son regard voilé était aveugle pour l'éternité. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : elle était morte. A côté d'elle se tenait ma mère, baguette à la main. Elle contemplait sa sœur d'un regard à la fois haineux et tendre. Je l'entendis murmurer un 'Pardonne-moi Bella, je n'avais plus le choix'. Elle lâcha finalement sa baguette, que Bellatrix n'avait sans doute jamais pris la peine de lui confisquer vu le peu de temps où elle était réellement maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle planta son regard hagard dans le mien et s'approcha lentement de moi. Les éclairs rouges qui parcouraient encore ma peau semblaient attirés par elle et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, ils semblaient vouloir s'arracher à ma peau pour se coller à elle. Voyant cela, Hermione sembla comprendre.

« - Drago ! Tes parents !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais regarde ! Nous sommes bleus et eux sont rouges !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce sont des Purs, comme nous ! Tes parents sont des Purs !

\- Euh… quoi ?

\- Raahh Drago ! Je sais que tu es en état de choc mais fais un effort ! C'est logique voyons !

\- Mais je… Mes parents ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Elle a raison, commenta doucement ma mère en nous couvant d'un regard brillant. Ton père et moi sommes des Purs.

\- Mais alors, les éclairs rouges… le sortilège de mort… C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie !

\- Non.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé les éclairs rouges te protéger, c'est ton père. Je savais qu'il ferait ça alors j'ai mis mes éclairs sur lui. Pour le protéger. »

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, mon père se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il saisit son menton avec sa main pour lui relever la tête et il l'embrassa doucement. Je n'avais jamais vu mes parents s'embrasser auparavant. Je les regardai d'un air fasciné. Ils tremblaient tous les deux légèrement, comme s'ils avaient dû attendre des années pour échanger un simple baiser, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Leurs gestes étaient doux, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser l'autre en mille morceaux s'ils étaient trop brusques. Ils se séparèrent finalement et échangèrent un regard complice et amoureux. Ils avaient sans aucun doute énormément de temps à rattraper. Leur regard se dirigea vers nous et ils s'approchèrent en souriant. Mon père serra la main d'Hermione avec politesse. Ma mère se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire et passa délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux. Tous les éclairs qui s'attardaient encore sur ma peau se précipitèrent sur sa main et quand il n'en resta plus aucun sur moi, je me sentis tomber à terre comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.


	31. Epilogue

Épilogue :

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, alarmé par un bruit de pas. Je me redressai brusquement et le première chose que je vis fut le regard vert émeraude pétillant d'Harry Potter. Me rendant compte que je n'étais pas en danger immédiat, je pris le temps d'examiner le lieu où je me trouvais. Des murs vierges, un haut plafond, des lampes douces au plafond, des rangées de lits aux draps blancs et stériles : l'infirmerie de Poudlard. J'étais moi-même actuellement dans un de ces lits aseptisés. Dans les lits voisins du mien se trouvaient Pansy à ma gauche qui dormait paisiblement, le bras orné d'un épais bandage blanc, et Harry Potter de l'autre côté, qui avait une sale tête mais arborait un léger sourire. Je le toisai et décidai de le taquiner un peu.

« - Tu fais peur à voir Potter.

\- Et toi tu as une mine épouvantable Malefoy. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Haha, très drôle… annonçai-je, le visage totalement impassible.

\- Je peux te poser une question Malefoy ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ça se passe toujours comme ça chez toi ? me demanda-t-il en souriant. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Nous avions bien besoin.

\- Heureusement que non !

\- En tout cas, cette soirée de cauchemar aura au moins eu un effet positif.

\- Ah oui ? Et lequel ? rétorquai-je d'un ton sarcastique, curieux de savoir où il voyait du positif dans le fait que nous ayons tous failli mourir.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais vraiment amoureux d'Hermione. Et pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air incrédule ! Même un aveugle ne manquerait pas de voir que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'approuve pas forcément encore cette relation, il me faudra du temps, mais je crois que tu es digne d'elle.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à l'en convaincre ! Elle veut toujours annuler les effets de la potion je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes bien. Mais entre nous, je pense que ça ne changera rien. Elle t'aime.

\- Où est-elle ? demandai-je, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et l'envie de la revoir me serrant l'estomac. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

\- Vu qu'il est midi, elle doit être partie manger avec les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Et oui… Nous sommes les trois seuls coincés ici. Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Théo et Mione sont en pleine forme et on même eu la chance de pouvoir reprendre les cours hier.

\- Hier ? Mais on est quel jour ?!

\- Mardi. Tu as dormi trois jours complets. Une vraie marmotte !

\- Et Pansy ? Elle… ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien. Sa blessure au poignet s'est infectée, elle est donc forcée de rester ici, mais elle est en pleine forme. Elle passe son temps à insulter Madame Pomfresh parce que, je cite, « _cette saloperie de pommade pue la mort »_.

\- Ah oui c'est du Pansy tout craché ça !

\- Hermione est venue te veiller tous les soirs.

\- Elle a fait ça ?

\- Tu as énormément de chance de l'avoir Drago, prends soin d'elle.

\- Je le ferais Harry. Toujours. »

Nous fûmes interrompus par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait. Persuadé de voir Hermione et tous les autres entrer, je commençai à sourire bêtement. Cependant, la silhouette qui se découpa sur le pas de la porte n'était pas celle d'Hermione. A moins qu'elle n'ait pris plus de 100 ans depuis la dernière fois et ne se soit laissé pousser une longue barbe blanche.

« - Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malefoy, ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Je connais certaines personnes à qui la nouvelle fera chaud au cœur. Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleurs.

\- Professeur, que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je fébrilement.

\- Et bien… Vous feriez mieux de demander à Monsieur Potter. Je n'étais pas là donc les informations que je pourrais vous fournir seraient incomplètes. Mais je peux tout de même vous dire que vos parents ont envoyé un Patronus à l'Ordre du Phénix, nous informant que nous devions nous rendre immédiatement au manoir Malefoy.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu peur que ce soit un piège ?

\- Nous aurions pu le croire, si le Patronus de mademoiselle Granger n'avait pas accompagné celui de vos parents. Je trouve d'ailleurs cela fascinant que les Purs aient à la fois un Patronus individuel et commun. Vous êtes des créatures pleines de mystère !

\- Hum… Merci. Donc vous disiez ?

\- Ah oui. L'Ordre est intervenu pour transporter les blessés ici et pour capturer les Mangemorts qui étaient encore sur place. La plupart se sont enfuis en voyant votre tante mourir mais nous avons bon espoir de les rattraper. Sans compter que votre manoir regorge de documents contenant des informations sur leurs identités et repères. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être aider ?

\- C'est très gentil de proposer Monsieur Malefoy mais je pense que vous avez déjà fait largement votre part. Reposez-vous donc et laissez l'Ordre faire ce pour quoi il a été créé. Nous avons quelque peu oublié notre mission depuis la chute de Voldemort et le fait de comprendre que notre inattention a failli nous mener à la catastrophe nous fera peut-être du bien. Contentez-vous de guérir et de finir votre scolarité avec sérieux et application. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de tranquillité. Si, une fois votre diplôme obtenu, vous souhaitez toujours aider, alors je ne pourrais que vous encourager à tenter de devenir Auror. Je ne doute pas un instant que vous en ayez parfaitement les capacités. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Maintenant vous m'excuserez jeunes gens, mais vais vous laisser. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez d'autres visiteurs. »

Juste au moment où il dit cela, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et nos amis entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. En voyant que j'étais réveillé, ils se mirent à pousser de grands cris de joie et se précipitèrent vers nos lits. Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard qui signifiait _'fini le calme !'_ avant d'être ensevelis sous les étreintes de nos amis. Hermione se blottit dans mes bras et je l'attirai vers moi, la faisant basculer sur le lit à mes côtés. Sans même attendre sa réaction, je l'embrassai passionnément, provoquant les murmures appréciateurs de nos amis. Le vacarme était tel que j'eus du mal à entendre Hermione me chuchoter un _'Je t'aime'_ à l'oreille. Je lui fis un immense sourire et la serrai dans mes bras. Soudain, alors que Ron s'apprêtait à faire une énième remarque bruyante et gênante sur la façon dont j'avais mis Hermione dans mon lit, une petite main vint frapper l'arrière de son crâne avec violence.

« - NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUCAN ?! hurla une Pansy manifestement en colère d'avoir été réveillée.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi je suis le seul que tu frappes ? s'indigna le rouquin.

\- Parce que tu es le plus bruyant !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si c'est vrai !

\- Non c'est pas vrai ! Alors que Ron continuait à contredire Pansy avec véhémence, celle-ci s'approcha à nouveau de lui et l'embrassa furtivement. Nous la regardâmes tous, abasourdis.

\- Quoi ?! se défendit-elle. C'était pour le faire taire !

\- Bien sûr ! commenta Blaise d'un ton goguenard, pas dupe pour une mornille.

\- Ça a marché, oui ou non ?

\- Oui mais je pense que Weaselbee ne va pas s'en remettre. Il n'a pas bougé ni même cligné des yeux depuis trente secondes et je crois qu'il ne respire plus.

\- Sans compter que la couleur de son visage laisse à penser qu'il va exploser, ajoutai-je avec un sourire diabolique. »

Pansy se tourna alors vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il sembla sortir de sa transe. Il se planta alors en face d'elle et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il comptait faire, il l'avait plaqué contre son torse et leurs bouches étaient scellées. Il serra ses mains autour de sa taille fine et elle passa les siennes dans ses cheveux roux.

« - Laisse-moi deviner Weasley : c'était pour la faire taire ? ricanai-je quand il se séparèrent.

\- Drago ! me gronda gentiment Hermione en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Sois gentil !

\- Et si je suis méchant ? Tu vas me faire taire, moi aussi ?

\- Absolument... me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en caressant ma joue.

\- Quel dommage… soufflai-je en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Cette fille était comme un drogue pour moi et chacun de ses baisers me rendait plus accro encore que le précédent. Je la sentis se reculer prestement et devinai sans peine pourquoi elle ne voulait pas m'embrasser. Mione… On va annuler la potion d'accord ! Mais crois-moi, ça ne changera rien entre nous !

\- Oh je sais pertinemment.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

\- Parce que tes parents sont juste là et que je cherche à faire bonne impression ! annonça-t-elle, toute guillerette. »

Elle avait raison cependant, mes parents se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblait hésiter à entrer, par sûrs d'être les bienvenus. Je leur fis un sourire et, semblant plus confiants, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à mon lit. Leur regard s'attarda sur Hermione qui était lovée contre moi dans le lit et me faisait un câlin innocent, moi sous la couverture et elle dessus. Ses joues étaient rouges, ce qui ne la rendait que plus adorable si vous voulez mon avis, mais elle n'hésita pas à soutenir leur regard malgré tout. Mon père lui fit un petit signe du menton pour montrer son approbation. Ma mère quand à elle s'assit du côté libre de mon lit, des larmes plein les yeux.

« - Drago… Hermione… Vous avez ma bénédiction.

\- Euh… Pour quoi faire ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Mais pour vous marier bien sûr ! continua-t-elle en laissant exploser sa joie. Elle était rayonnante et mon père la couvait amoureusement du regard.

\- Wow ! Calmons-nous ! Drago et moi avons seulement dix-sept ans !

\- Oh Hermione ma chérie, voyons ! Vous êtes des Purs ! Vous n'aimerez jamais personne d'autre au monde que mon fils ! A quoi bon retarder l'inévitable ?

\- Maman… Il est peut-être courant dans les familles de Sang-Purs de se marier à peine sortis de Poudlard, mais Hermione et moi avons l'intention de prendre notre temps.

\- Mais vous vous aimez !

\- Oui… avouai-je en me tournant vers Hermione, toujours dans mes bras, et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. C'est pour ça que nous profiterons de chaque jour ensemble. Nous irons à notre rythme. Mais je veux que tu saches quelque chose Hermione, je **vais** t'épouser. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais un jour, quand nous serons prêts. Je veux que tu sois ma femme et la mère de mes enfants.

\- Tu as déjà tout planifié à ce que je vois ! me rétorqua-t-elle en souriant et en entrelaçant nos doigts.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais quand même te surprendre. Et je te laisse totalement libre de tes choix, mais je sais que tu veux cette vie autant que moi, et tu l'auras. Je te rendrais heureuse !

\- Je sais, déclara-t-elle doucement en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Je t'aime. »

Je fis disparaître la distance qui séparaient encore nos lèvres et l'embrassait tendrement. Ses petites mains chaudes reposaient sur mon torse et se fit glisser mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux bouclés. Toute envie de faire bonne impression apparemment oubliée, Hermione approfondit notre baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous finîmes par nous séparer, à bout de souffle. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de baisers. Elle était magnifique et je savais que je n'en aurais jamais assez. Et à en juger par le sourire qu'elle m'offrit, c'était réciproque. Je la contemplai quelques instants en silence avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. J'avais la ferme intention de passer ma vie avec elle. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.


	32. Bonus 1

Bonus n°1 :

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

Nous étions tous dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Pansy et Ron étaient assis sur le canapé et buvaient une tasse de thé tout en discutant pendant que Théo lisait près de la cheminée. Blaise était quand à lui en train de se faire battre à plate couture par Harry dans une partie d'échecs moldus. Hermione et moi étions quand à nous installés face à une grande table qui comportait un chaudron bouillonnant et une foule d'ingrédients. Hermione était penchée sur un grimoire ancien et lisait les instructions de la potion. De mon côté, je me contentais de la regarder tout en préparant distraitement les racines de mandragore.

« - Drago ! Mais fais un peu attention ! »

Je secouai la tête en reprenant mes esprits et me concentrai sur ma tâche, en essayant d'éviter de me couper un doigt ou de m'ébouillanter. Il est vrai que je ne mettais pas beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, mais je n'avais aucune envie que l'on finisse cette potion. D'un autre côté, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour les beaux yeux de cette fille, et elle voulait vraiment que l'on rompe le charme. Nous étions tous les deux presque sûrs que cela ne changerait rien à notre relation, mais au fur et à mesure que la date-butoir approchait, ce 'presque' devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Elle voulait lever le sortilège d'attraction qui pesait sur nous pour vérifier que notre amour était bien sincère, et c'était parfaitement légitime, mais j'avais peur que cela ne change tout. Il était évidemment impossible pour moi que toute notre relation ne soit basée que sur la potion, mais j'avais de plus en plus peur que notre attirance le soit.

Si j'y réfléchissais bien, j'étais sans arrêt attiré par elle, par chacun des détails qui faisait d'elle Hermione Granger, par chaque aspect de sa personnalité. J'aimais même ses défauts, par Merlin ! Et je savais que c'était totalement réciproque. Il était donc normal que je m'inquiète. Une attirance comme ça ne pouvait pas être naturelle. Et si elle était réellement magique, j'avais peur de découvrir jusqu'à quel point. A l'heure actuelle, j'étais obsédé par elle. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, je voulais passer ma main dans ses cheveux, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, plonger mon regard dans le sien, la serrer contre moi et sentir son cœur battre. Son sourire me faisait de l'effet, sa voix me faisait de l'effet, son rire, ses yeux, mes mimiques, sa démarche. Tout en elle me plaisait et j'avais peur que cela ne soit plus le cas une fois que les effets de la potion se seraient évanouis.

Notre amour était Pur, rien ne pourrait l'altérer et ni elle ni moi n'avions réellement peur à ce sujet. En revanche, nous partagions cette crainte de ne plus être attirés l'un par l'autre, de ne plus se plaire une fois le sortilège levé. Nous profitions au maximum du temps qu'il nous restait avant la fin de l'élaboration de l'antidote. Nous passions tout notre temps libre ensemble à faire des choses plus ou moins avouables aussi souvent que possible, de peur de ne plus en avoir envie après. Nous passions toutes nos nuits ensemble, lovés l'un contre l'autre, profitant du temps qu'il nous restait. Mais ce temps diminuait à vue d'œil et la peur se faisait omniprésente. Que ferions-nous si la potion nous enlevait toute l'attraction physique que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question.

Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et me donnaient des sueurs froides. Cela faisait un mois et demi que nous avions commencé la potion. Cette satanée potion qui m'enlèverait peut-être Hermione. Cette satanée potion qui risquait de détruire tout ce que nous commencions à peine à construire. Cette satanée potion qui, selon nos prévisions, devait être finie ce soir. Hermione me lança un long regard lourd de sens. Nos pensées avaient apparemment suivi le même chemin. Cela dit, toutes nos pensées se tournaient sans arrêt vers ce chemin depuis un mois et demi.

Elle me lança un sourire triste avant de saisir les racines de mandragores bouillies que je venais de finir de découper. Elle les déposa dans le chaudron qui se mit à bouillir à grosses bulles et prit une teinte bleu électrique. La potion était quasiment finie. Me jetant un dernier regard triste, elle s'approcha de moi et me prit brièvement dans ses bras. Je pouvais voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux et je devais avouer que j'avais moi-même une boule dans la gorge. La crainte qui miroitait dans nos esprits depuis un mois et demi était maintenant tangible, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'immisçait déjà entre nous. Son corps chaud et doux se détacha finalement du mien et elle se rapprocha du chaudron, le dernier élément à la main. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce et, de même que moi, tous nos amis avaient les yeux fixés sur le chaudron bouillonnant.

Alors qu'Hermione allait lâcher la plume de Jobarbille dans le chaudron, je ne pus retenir mon geste. Je me rapprochai d'elle en vitesse et l'embrassai fougueusement, comme si cela devait être la dernière fois. Je lui glissais un dernier _'Ça ne changera rien'_ à l'oreille, espérant nous convaincre tous les deux. La plume tomba silencieusement dans le chaudron et celui-ci commença à crépiter. De petits éclairs se mirent à parcourir sa surface tandis qu'une fumée d'un bleu que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'élevait en volutes jusqu'à nous. La fumée s'enroula autour de nous, des myriades de petits éclairs crépitant sur notre peau, puis s'estompa dans l'air. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le coup de l'anticipation, je baissai le regard sur Hermione, toujours au creux de mes bras. Mon regard croisa le sien et je constatai une chose immédiatement. Elle n'était pas mon genre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, ses sourcils étaient assez marqués et ses lèvres étaient trop épaisses. Son regard était foncé et cela contrastait avec sa peau pâle. J'étais attiré par les filles plus féminines qu'elle. Celles qui se maquillaient, se parfumaient, avaient de longs cheveux méchés et soyeux, de grands yeux clairs et brillants et un sourire blanc et régulier. Hermione Granger n'était pas mon genre physiquement.

« - Malefoy, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois…

\- Je suis tout ouïe Granger ! répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu avais raison. »

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je la serrai dans mes bras et lui rendis son baiser. Hermione Granger n'était pas mon type de fille. J'avais une préférence pour les blondes aux yeux clairs qui s'habillaient avec élégance et étaient sûres d'elle. Ce n'était pas son cas. Elle n'était pas assez grande, pas assez mince, ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez disciplinés, son teint de peau pas assez parfait… Et pourtant, à mes yeux, elle était plus attirante que jamais. J'adorais ses cheveux indisciplinés, ces fossettes quand elle souriant de son sourire trop large, la façon dont ses sourcils pas assez clairs se fronçaient quand elle réfléchissait tandis que sa bouche trop pulpeuse mâchonnait distraitement un crayon. Elle n'était pas mon genre physiquement, et pourtant elle n'aurait pas pu me plaire plus. J'étais tellement amoureux de son esprit, de qui elle était à l'intérieur, que son apparence en devenait attirante à mes yeux alors que ce n'était pas forcément le cas à la base. Je l'aimais. Et j'avais maintenant confirmation qu'elle m'aimait aussi. La crainte avait disparu, il ne restait plus que l'amour. Un véritable amour qu'on ne croise qu'une fois dans une vie.


	33. Bonus 2

Bonus n°2 :

 _ **PDV Hermione :**_

Je me rapprochai du miroir, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. La maquilleuse qui s'était occupée de moi avait vraiment fait un travail remarquable. Le trait d'eye-liner allongeait mon regard brun foncé, le rendant plus exotique, et la rouge à lèvres rose framboise qu'elle m'avait posé rendait mes lèvres appétissantes. Mes cheveux cascadaient en longues anglaises châtains sur mes épaules. Je portais une robe blanche dont le bustier était brodé de perles et dont la longue jupe de soie traînait jusqu'à mes chevilles, épousant la forme des mes jambes. Je portais également des talons hauts et des dessous affriolants, et je me sentais désirable. L'élément central de ma tenue était toutefois le voile transparent qui était attaché à ma tête grâce à une couronne de fleurs bleues. La porte dans mon dos s'ouvrit et, à travers le miroir, je vis la tête de Ginny dépasser de l'entrebâillement. Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Elle me jaugea de la tête aux pieds et approuva d'un signe de tête, trop émue pour parler. Quelques larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Harry arriva sur ses entrefaites. Il réconforta rapidement la jeune femme puis il me serra dans ses bras à son tour avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"- Tu es magnifique Mione. Sincèrement.  
\- Arrête Harry, tu vas me faire pleurer, murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Ah ça non alors ! Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage ! Harry, arrête de la faire pleurer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'abord ? Tu ne devrais pas être...  
\- Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix à l'extérieur, coupant la parole à Ginny.  
\- Oui Ron, entre ! répondis-je d'un ton amusé.  
\- Waouh... Hermione tu es... vraiment... T-tu es très... commença-t-il à bafouiller en rougissant.  
\- Merci Ron, déclarai-je, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il me prit dans ses bras à son tour.  
\- Malefoy à beaucoup de chance, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
\- C'est ce que je voulais demander à Harry d'ailleurs ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous ne devriez pas être avec le marié tous les deux ?  
\- Ben si mais...  
\- Tututu ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Les demoiselles d'honneur avec la mariée et les garçons d'honneur avec le marié. C'est la tradition.  
\- Mais Gin', on voulait juste voir Mione...  
\- Et vous aurez tout le temps de la voir Ronald. Mais tout à l'heure, comme tout le monde, quand elle descendra les marches pour aller jusqu'à l'autel.  
\- Il y a des marches ? Oh mon dieu ! Et si je tombe ?!  
\- Oulah ! Situation de crise. Hermione calme-toi, tu ne vas pas tomber devant tout le monde. Les garçons, dehors !"

Tandis que Ginny poussait sans ménagement son frère et son fiancé vers la porte, je repassai ses mots dans ma tête : 'devant tout le monde'. Bon sang, combien Narcissa avait-elle invité de personnes déjà ?! La connaissant, sans doute les trois quarts de la société sorcière. Oh Merlin, j'allais m'évanouir ! Ginny s'approcha de moi et, constatant que j'hyperventilais, elle s'excusa rapidement et me gifla. Incrédule, je fixai son visage impassible. Ma demoiselle d'honneur venait juste de me gifler. Le jour de mon mariage. Dire qu'aujourd'hui était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie...

"- Désolée, c'était pour que tu reprennes tes esprits.  
\- Bien sûr... répondis-je d'un ton cassant, tout de même forcée de constater que ça avait fonctionné."

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Ginny alla ouvrir et mon père et ma mère entrèrent, suivis des parents de mon futur époux. Ma mère fondit en larmes en me voyant et mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Lucius se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Narcissa d'un petit sourire discret mais sincère.

"- Hermione, ma chérie, cette robe vous va à ravir, comme je le pensais.  
\- Merci Narcissa. Vous l'avez très bien choisie, elle est magnifique. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir tout organisé. C'est impressionnant.  
\- Oh voyons ce n'est rien ! Tout cela m'amuse. J'adore organiser des soirées mondaines. Cela dit, si vous tenez tant que ça à me remercier, je sais ce que vous pouvez faire.  
\- Je vous écoute... annonçai-je avec circonspection.  
\- Vous pourriez faire de beaux enfants à mon fils. J'ai très hâte d'être grand-mère ! Et puis Drago et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant, vous avez tous les deux une situation stable, et maintenant que l'étape du mariage est franchie, la suite logique est de faire des enfants. J'aimerais bien une petite-fille... commença-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.  
\- Oulah Narcissa, calmez-vous ! Je n'ai que 24 ans. C'est un peu jeune pour être mère.  
\- Je sais bien que Drago et vous n'êtes pas pressés. Mais Lucius et moi ne rajeunissons pas, et j'aimerais profiter de mes petits-enfants.  
\- Je vous en prie Narcissa, vous avez encore de nombreuses années devant vous. Et puis avant de songer à me demander de faire des enfants à votre fils, laissez-moi déjà l'épouser !  
\- Vous avez raison ma chère, ne précipitons pas les choses ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes vraiment renversante Hermione. Lucius et moi allons vous laisser un peu d'intimité je pense, nous devons encore passer voir Drago. Nous nous reverrons après la cérémonie.  
\- Je serais la femme en blanc, lui répondis-je en souriant."

Ils s'en allèrent et Ginny partit à la recherche de son fiancé. Je restai seule avec mes parents. Ma mère avait séché ses larmes à présent et me regardait avec tendresse. Je les serrai tous les deux dans mes bras, longuement, puis il fût l'heure. Ma mère partit prendre sa place dans l'église tandis que je m'accrochais au bras de mon père.

"- J'ai peur...  
\- C'est normal ma chérie. Mais ne t'en fait pas : dès que tu poseras les yeux sur lui, tu oublieras tout. Tu l'aimes. Et crois-moi princesse, cet homme est fou amoureux de toi."

Je lui souris, et nous sortîmes de la salle dans laquelle je m'étais préparée. Nous traversâmes un long couloir et arrivâmes en haut d'un escalier. Je serrai le bras de mon père de peur de tomber et nous descendîmes. Je me détendis en constatant que, malgré mes talons vertigineux, j'étais plutôt stable. Finalement, nous arrivâmes au bas de l'escalier. Deux valets, à notre approche, ouvrirent la double-porte en bois qui nous faisait face. Les premières notes de musique s'égrenèrent et la salle au complet se leva. Il devait y avoir au moins 500 personnes. Et pourtant, la seule que je voyais à cet instant était l'homme debout devant l'autel.  
Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient relevés avec du gel pour l'occasion. Il portait un smoking noir tout simple avec une veste queue-de-pie. Son nœud papillon était du même gris argenté que le regard qu'il posait sur moi à cet instant. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous nous étions arrêtés devant le prêtre et mon père partit rejoindre son siège, me laissant seule face à l'homme de ma vie.  
Ce dernier me fit un magnifique sourire avant de s'incliner devant moi pour me faire un baise-main. Des soupirs féminins d'envie retentirent aux quatre coins de la salle à la vue de ce geste. Il se redressa et je pris sa main dans la mienne en entrelaçant nos doigts. Le prêtre prit la parole et la cérémonie de mariage commença.

Mes yeux étant plongés dans ceux de mon futur mari, je n'écoutais que distraitement ce que disait le prêtre, me contentant de répondre aux moments adéquats. Mon esprit était focalisé sur le pouce de Drago qui traçait des cercles sur la peau de ma main. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que son geste me déstabilisait. Je me mis à rougir et il me lança un grand sourire. Vint le moment d'échanger les alliances. Tout le monde esquissa un sourire en découvrant que nous avions entrelacés nos doigts. Nous détachâmes nos mains et chacun de nous mit la bague au doigt de l'autre. Le prêtre finit par prononcer les mots que nous attendions tous les deux avec impatience depuis le début de cette cérémonie.

"- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Drago réduit l'espace qui séparait encore nos deux corps jusqu'à ce que je sois collée contre son torse. Il souleva alors mon voile et posa sur moi un regard rempli d'amour. Sa main vint caresser ma joue et mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Je tendis mes lèvres vers les siennes et il réduisit finalement les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Nos bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre et nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, je sentis Ginny me tirer en arrière et vit que Blaise faisait pareil avec Drago de son côté. Je lui lançais un regard confus et me rendit seulement alors compte que la salle au grand complet applaudissait. Embrasser Drago pouvait vraiment me faire oublier le monde autour. Je saluai mes amis d'un signe de main. Drago s'approcha finalement de moi et, avant que je ne puisse protester, me prit dans ses bras et me souleva du sol comme dans les films.

"- Drago !  
\- Quoi ? C'est bien ce qu'on fait pendant les mariages non ?  
\- Techniquement, selon la tradition, tu dois me porter quand on franchira la porte de la maison ce soir.  
\- Mais on ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir mon amour. On se dépêche de faire un petit saut à la fête, couper le gâteau, danser quelques valses et tout le reste, et puis on part tous les deux en lune de miel.  
\- Où va-t-on ?  
\- Ça c'est une surprise ma belle. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça va te plaire, annonça-t-il malicieusement en me déposant devant l'entrée de l'église, que nous avions à présent atteinte."

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de me lancer un clin d'œil complice, puis nous nous élançâmes vers la voiture qui nous attendait, sous les jets de riz envoyés par les invités. Lorsque nous atteignîmes finalement la voiture, nous étions essoufflés et riants. Le chauffeur remonta la vitre opaque qui séparait la limousine en deux et prit la route de la salle où la réception avait lieu, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

"- Hermione, il y a du riz dans le décolleté de ta robe. Je peux t'aider à l'enlever si tu veux... susurra-t-il à mon oreille en se collant contre moi sur la banquette de la limousine.  
\- Le riz ou la robe ?  
\- Les deux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire l'un sans l'autre Granger.  
\- Je ne suis plus une Granger. Appelle-moi madame Malefoy maintenant. Et embrasse-moi donc, lui ordonnai-je en l'approchant de moi. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire."


	34. Bonus 3

Bonus n°3 :

 _ **PDV Drago :**_

C'était la coupe du monde de Quidditch. J'avais eu l'immense honneur d'être sélectionné pour jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Nous avions jusqu'à présent gagné tous nos matchs mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour. C'était la finale et notre équipe allait affronter les néo-zélandais, les tenants actuels du titre. En tant que capitaine, il était de mon devoir de remotiver les troupes, aussi je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires.

« - Les gars, et vous mademoiselle la gardienne, écoutez-moi ! Nous savons tous à quel point aujourd'hui est un match important. Non seulement nous avons réellement des chances de battre nos adversaires et de remporter cette satanée coupe, ce qui ne nous est pas arrivés depuis très longtemps, mais en plus et surtout, il y a ma femme dans la tribune VIP et je veux l'impressionner ! m'exclamai-je tandis que quelques éclats de rire fusaient. Plus sérieusement, je veux que vous donniez tout ce que vous avez sur ce terrain parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on laisse ses polynésiens partir une fois de plus avec ce trophée !

\- Oui capitaine ! »

Je me précipitai au dehors des vestiaires, mon équipe sur les talons, puis nous enfourchâmes nos balais et fîmes un tour d'honneur du stade. Le public était déchaîné. C'était le plus grand match de la saison et je savais que mon équipe ne lâcherait rien. Cependant, j'étais inquiet, les néo-zélandais n'étaient pas les champions actuels pour rien, leur équipe était dangereuse. Mais nous avions une unité et une harmonie de jeu avec laquelle même eux ne pourraient pas rivaliser, j'étais sûr de ça. Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit, et le match s'engagea.

Il dura 18 minutes. L'équipe en face de nous était puissante, rapide et coordonnée. La plupart des joueurs ressemblaient à des armoires à glace et je comprenais parfaitement qu'Angelina laisse passer plus de but qu'en entraînement, sachant que les néo-zélandais étaient réputés pour leurs contacts violents. Cependant, la situation ne nous arrangeait pas. L'écart de points se creusait rapidement et ils en avaient déjà mis plus de 60 alors que nous n'avions pas encore marqué une seule fois. Mais c'est alors que le soleil s'en mêla et inonda le terrain de ses rayons, rendant ainsi le vif d'or resplendissant et incroyablement facile à dénicher. Je l'aperçus voleter près d'un des anneaux de l'équipe adverse. Je fondis sur lui et toute vitesse mais leur attrapeur était trois fois plus près que moi. Cependant, j'étais l'attrapeur le plus talentueux de l'Angleterre et, comme l'espèce de géant qui me servait d'homologue venait de s'en rendre compte, un vif d'or ne se laisse pas attraper facilement. Surtout en finale de coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Le joueur néo-zélandais pourchassait la petite balle dorée mais son grand corps d'armoire à glace n'était pas facilement maniable. Il n'avait pas un gabarit idéal pour un attrapeur mais si on le comparait à ses coéquipiers, il était effectivement le plus petit et le plus fin. Quand à moi, j'avais un corps taillé pour ce poste, en vingt secondes, je fus à l'autre bout de terrain. Et c'est là que les choses devinrent intéressantes. Mon adversaire était certes rapide, mais je l'étais plus encore, et cela faisait des mois que je travaillais ma souplesse et mon équilibre en vue de ce match. Il me fallu moins de cinq minutes de course effrénée avant que la petite balle ailée ne repose au creux de ma paume et que le public n'explose de joie du côté de la tribune britannique. Le match avait duré 18 minutes. C'était incroyablement peu et on aurait pu croire que le public serait déçu d'avoir assisté à un match aussi court, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on avait pas gagné que rien n'aurait pu entacher le bonheur des supporters en voyant la coupe entre mes mains. Nous saluâmes nos adversaires, fîmes un dernier tour d'honneur et prîmes le chemin des vestiaires, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois tout le monde sorti de la douche et habillé avec élégance, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu où la réception de victoire devait avoir lieu. Là-bas, nous aurions certes affaire aux journalistes qui exigeraient de connaître nos impressions, mais chacun de nous était prêt, et heureux d'avoir gagné. Mes coéquipiers transplanèrent directement là-bas mais, pour ma part, je fis une escale par la tribune VIP pour aller chercher Hermione. Je savais que celle-ci n'aimait pas les matchs de Quidditch mais elle faisait l'effort de venir voir chacun des miens depuis que j'étais passé professionnel, il y a presque deux ans. Je la trouvai dans un des fauteuils en cuir de la tribune, Harry et Ginny à ses côtés. Elle se leva à mon approche et je lui fis un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

« - Félicitations vieux ! C'était un beau match ! s'exclama Harry en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Mer…

\- Bon nous on va y aller ! m'interrompit la femme de ce dernier. Vous devez avoir plein de choses en vous dire… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton étrange en fixant Hermione, qui se mit à rougir. J'avais loupé un épisode apparemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commençai-je avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

\- Oui oui, on va vous laisser un peu d'intimité ! ajouta précipitamment Harry. On se retrouve à la soirée de victoire tout à l'heure… ou pas ! ajouta-t-il en me faisait un clin d'œil et en lançant un sourire complice à ma femme. »

Il se passait définitivement quelque chose. Harry et Ginny transplanèrent sans un mot de plus et Hermione et moi nous retrouvâmes complètement seuls dans la tribune. Je me tournai vers elle et l'incitai à m'avouer ce qu'elle me cachait d'un regard interrogateur. Elle avait les joues rouges, le regard fuyant et larmoyant et ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand elle sortit un petit paquet de son sac à main et me le tendis. Je regardai sa posture crispée avec étonnement et un soupçon d'inquiétude mais elle me fit signe de ne pas poser de question et plutôt d'ouvrir le paquet qu'elle me tendait.

« - Je… j'espère sincèrement que ça te fera plaisir Drago, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée et presque inaudible.

\- C'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états, tu as peur que je n'aime pas ton cadeau ?

\- Ouvre-le. »

Je m'exécutai et, une fois le paquet ouvert, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder fixement sans réaction. Est-ce que cela signifiait réellement ce que je pensais, et pour être honnête espérais, que ça signifiait ?

« - Est-ce que ça signifie que… ? demandai-je à voix haute, incapable de bouger ni même d'ôter mes yeux du contenu de paquet.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui peut pousser une femme à offrir des chaussons de bébé à son mari Drago.

\- Tu es… enceinte ?

\- Oh bon sang, je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt… Je n'aurais pas.. »

Je la coupai en la serrant des mes bras et en l'embrassant fougueusement. Je la sentis se détendre instantanément et répondre à mon baiser avec passion. Ainsi c'était ça, elle avait eu peur que je ne sois pas heureux. Mais comment avait-elle pu croire ça ?! Elle était la femme de ma vie et elle m'annonçait aujourd'hui que j'allais être père. Aucun cadeau au monde n'aurait pu être plus beau. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle mais je la gardai au creux de mes bras.

« - Comment est-ce que tu as pu avoir peur de ma réaction Hermione ? C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

\- Je t'aime Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je vous aime, complétai-je en caressant son ventre pour l'instant encore plat avec ma main. J'aime notre famille.

\- Notre famille… répéta-t-elle d'un ton ému. Nous sommes une vraie famille. »

Je lui fis un immense sourire et l'embrassai à nouveau. J'étais un homme comblé. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'avais gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch et la femme dont j'étais fou amoureux venait de m'annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant de moi. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux du monde et je ne me fis pas prier pour le lui signaler. Elle se mit à rire légèrement quand je le lui dis mais je sentais qu'elle était aussi émue que moi à l'idée de l'avenir qui se profilait devant nous. Je passai le reste de la soirée à l'embrasser avec ferveur et tendresse, sans que jamais nos mains jointes ne quittent son ventre, protégeant ainsi la vie qui commençait à y naître.

J'étais debout sur le quai 9 3/4 de la station King's Cross. Face à moi, le Poudlard Express se tenait, rutilant et plein de majesté. Une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappait de la locomotive de tête et cela me rappela des bons souvenirs. Sortant de ma rêverie, je sursautai au coup de sifflet strident qui retentit dans l'air, annonçant le départ imminent du train.  
Me retournant, je croisai le regard triste de mon mari. À lui aussi, elle n'avait fait qu'un bisou sur la joue et un vague geste de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans le train. Harry et Ginny se tenaient aux côtés de Drago. Albus étaient accroché aux jupes de sa mère et sa main serrait celle de son père. Cet enfant était vraiment adorable. Il rentrerait sans doute à Gryffondor l'année prochaine. Je croisai le regard compatissant d'Harry. Je m'approchai de Drago et il me serra dans ses bras musclés et réconfortants.

"- Ne t'en fais pas Mione, tout ira bien pour elle ! s'exclama Ginny en essayant de me consoler. Je fixai le train qui s'éloignait déjà et des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux sans que je puisse l'empêcher.  
\- Calme-toi ma chérie... me susurra mon mari à l'oreille en caressant doucement mon dos.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une rentrée à Poudlard Mione ! affirma Harry. Je suis sûr qu'elle va se faire plein de nouveaux amis, et elle se fera vite une place là-bas, tu sais comment c'est.  
\- Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça... me défendis-je. Ma fille est intelligente et forte, je sais qu'elle fera des merveilles à Poudlard. C'est juste que... elle va terriblement me manquer.  
\- Moi aussi James me manque quand il part, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça passe facilement et ils reviennent pour les vacances, argua ma meilleure amie.  
\- Alors Granger, commenta la voix de Blaise dans mon dos, on pleure parce que c'est la première rentrée de son petit bébé.  
\- Mione arrête de pleurer, ajouta Ron qui arrivait avec lui. Pansy aussi pleure quand les enfants partent, je ne vous comprends pas. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.  
\- Non, mais c'est triste quand même ! m'exclamai-je. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café.  
\- Oulah, pas la peine d'être agressive Hermione. Désolé que tu sois stressé pour la première rentrée de ma filleule à Poudlard, mais elle va s'y prendre comme une chef là-bas. Elle est intelligente et ses frères seront là pour elle.  
\- Sans oublier que la petite est une vraie miss je-sais-tout comme toi, ajouta Blaise avec un petit rire.  
\- Elle va tellement me manquer... murmurai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le cou de mon mari."

Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux et je l'entendis murmurer aux autres :

"- Elle est triste parce que Serena est la dernière à quitter le nid. Vous ne savez pas encore ce que c'est parce qu'il vous reste tous des enfants plus jeunes, mais notre maison à nous va être un peu vide maintenant. Selon les mots d'Hermione. Quand les jumeaux sont rentrés à Poudlard, elle a bien mieux réagi.  
\- Oui mais les jumeaux étaient inquiets et avaient encore besoin de moi alors que Serena s'est précipité dans le train et m'a à peine dit au revoir, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers mes amis.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Elle t'aime beaucoup, me rassura Ron. Simplement elle n'est pas inquiète parce qu'elle sait qu'elle s'en sortira toujours dans la vie. Elle est intelligente et débrouillarde.  
\- Comme son père ! se vanta Drago en bombant le torse.  
\- Et elle est très courageuse, annonça Harry. Elle ira à Gryffondor, c'est certain.  
\- Pas comme son père ! murmura Drago en pâlissant.  
\- Désolée de te l'apprendre Malefoy, mais autant j'admets que Scorpius et Orion n'aurait pu aller nulle part ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, autant tu es forcé de reconnaître que Serena est une Gryffondore-née.  
\- Je le sais bien. Quand elle était petite, elle avait une peluche de lion, avoua-t-il avec un frisson d'horreur. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi, les jumeaux sont tous les deux à Serpentard donc nous restons en supériorité numérique dans la famille Malefoy !"

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la vue de l'expression enfantine et butée qui s'était peinte sur les traits de mon mari. Finalement, même si Drago approchait de la quarantaine, il restait un grand enfant. Peut-être que la maison ne serait pas si vide sans eux finalement. Je souris à mon époux et il me rendit mon sourire, heureux de constater que j'allais mieux. Notre petit groupe continua à discuter de tout et de rien pendant quelques dizaines de minutes puis nous nous séparâmes. Harry et Ginny devaient aller travailler, Albus partit avec Ron et Pansy puisqu'il passait la soirée chez sa cousine Rose, Blaise partit de son côté avec sa femme, Angelina Johnson, et leur fils Éthan puisqu'ils devaient rejoindre Théo en ville. Je m'approchai de mon mari et il me serra dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai longuement. Finalement, nous nous séparâmes et nous rendîmes compte qu'il était quasiment neuf heures.

"- Et bien Madame Malefoy, quelque chose me dit que je devrais vous offrir un petit déjeuner. Ai-je tort ?  
\- Et bien voyez-vous mon cher, il se trouve que j'étais trop anxieuse ce matin pour déjeuner et que j'accepte donc volontiers votre invitation. J'enverrais mon article au journal par hibou.  
\- Ce qui signifie ?  
\- Que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, avouai-je d'un air joyeux, sachant parfaitement que lui non plus.  
\- Parfait. Dans ce cas je vous kidnappe pour la journée ma chère, annonça-t-il en souriant malicieusement avant de m'embrasser."


End file.
